Empty
by Stigma ppang
Summary: Hubungan selama 5 tahun tiba-tiba dihancurkan dengan bukti perselingkuhan. Levi yang terobsesi membuat kekasihnya kembali melakukan segala cara demi menghancurkan hambatan yang menghalangi keinginannya.
1. Semuanya Telah Berakhir

Tittle : Empty

Fandom : Naruto, Attack on Titan

Rate : M (khususnya untuk kekerasan)

**Warning!**

FF Sakura centric, akan ada OC, mengandung sumpah serapah, kekerasan, adegan berdarah dan karena ini dark romance barangkali ada lebih dari dua karakter yang mati. Maaf untuk itu (╥_╥)

Enjoy :)

**Bab 1 : Semuanya telah berakhir.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bau parfum._

Sakura menggertakan giginya marah. Dia mencengkeram kemeja Levi yang dipegangnya, menghasilkan kain kusut mengikuti remasannya.

Bukan hanya itu, baju itu ditandai dengan beberapa bekas bibir berlipstik merah yang samar, semerbak parfum wanita yang sama sekali bukan miliknya menyengat hidungnya, membuat gadis itu pusing. Jelas semua ini bukan jejak tubuh yang ia tinggalkan. Sama seperti Levi yang takkan menjadi miliknya.

_Rupanya benar dugaanku. Si brengsek itu selingkuh di belakangku._

Kelemahannya sendiri yang terlalu menyukai Levi hingga menerima kekurangannya yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Selama mereka berpacaran, sedikitnya Sakura tahu ada yang salah dengan Levi. Pria itu terlalu protektif dan kadang-kadang ia menemukan kejengkelan atas tindakannya yang semena-mena.

Mungkin bagi Levi Ackerman, dirinya hanyalah anak kecil yang patut dijaga selama 24 jam.

_Menggelikan._

Namun di sisi lain, dia cerdas, memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai direktur perusahaan ayahnya, dan penuh kasih.

Sakura bukan semacam perempuan yang akan menangis di sudut ruangan dan merenung selama berhari-hari. Tidak. Dia lebih sering melakukan apa saja demi bisa melupakan masalah karena tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menghadapi depresinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli dianggap pengecut asal terhindar dari rasa sakit.

Dia cukup waspada, tapi tak pernah cukup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

_Apakah Levi memang bermain di belakangku_? Setitik keraguan muncul, namun secepat kedatangannya pula itu langsung menguap.

Tidak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

Barangkali cinta membutakan akal sehatnya. Bukti lain sudah ada di tangannya, bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa Levi telah meracuni hubungan suci mereka?

Pengkhianatan yang saat ini terpampang di hadapannya mengakibatkan seolah-olah jantungnya telah dicabut paksa dari dadanya, dan dunia damainya yang penuh cinta telah berakhir.

Sakura sadar kecurigaannya beberapa minggu terakhir terbukti benar, bahwa penderitaan kemungkinan besar menjadi kenyataan. Kendati dia mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hal-hal mengerikan, ia merasa sesak napas memikirkan dengan siapa pria itu bercinta.

Sedangkan Levi sendiri tidak pernah menyentuhnya sedalam itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya. Gadis merah muda tahu betul mencurigai seseorang berdasarkan penilaian adalah buruk. Mungkin saja orang itu telah berubah?

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Siapa yang tahu?

Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, sengatan kenikmatan balas dendam mendorong Sakura ke ujung batas, dan menghitung berapa banyak sisa kesabaran yang ia miliki sebelum mengirim dua iblis itu ke neraka.

Memikirkan itu, ia merasakan dirinya yang lama telah bangkit.

Untuk sesaat Sakura bertanya-tanya kapan dan kenapa segala sesuatunya berjalan sangat menurun akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Apa dia tidak cantik?

Levi tidak pernah menyinggung atau bahkan mengeluhkan kekurangannya sama sekali. Dia lelaki irit bicara yang anehnya penyayang. Mereka menganggap penting satu sama lain, belum lagi sentuhannya lembut dan hangat. Kehangatan dan kelembutan yang hanya dia ekpresikan padanya.

Sekonyong-konyong Sakura tersentak oleh pikirannya sendiri. Perenungannya yang sedih berubah menjadi kemarahan kental menggigit setiap sel sarafnya.

Cara dia dulu mencintainya, dan mengatakan bahwa jantungnya hanya berdetak untuknya, dirinya adalah miliknya, begitu pula sebaliknya. **Semua itu omong kosong.**

Sakura menghela napas panjang, mengabaikan dadanya yang terasa berat. Dia tahu resiko yang harus diambil ketika mengencani seseorang, jadi perempuan itu sudah siap secara mental menghadapi konsekuensi seperti ini.

Levi telah menerima kepercayaan yang dengan bodohnya ia berikan begitu saja, menginjak-injak harga dirinya seperti yang biasa dilakukan teman-temannya yang busuk. Hubungan selama lima tahun tidak berarti apa-apa. Dan sekarang ia akan mengakhiri kegilaan ini sebelum bertambah parah.

Sambil memindai kamar yang mereka tinggali bersama setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia mengingat kebersamaan yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam benaknya. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Dan ketika Sakura berhasil, itu sepadan.

Sakura rindu momen mereka. Saat-saat indah yang Levi hanya berikan teruntuk kepadanya.

_Aku benci ini. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku benci betapa tidak tegasnya aku._

Jadi dia menelusuri kembali pikirannya. Dari mana semuanya terasa salah? Benar, bajingan itu selingkuh di belakangnya. Ingat rasa sakit pengkhianatannya, jangan lupakan itu.

Dengan tiga langkah cepat, Sakura membongkar isi lemari dan mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel. Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu sekadar untuk merapikan semuanya.

Di ruang tamu, tidak menyadari badai yang menerpa Sakura, Levi sedang bersantai melepas penat sepulang kerja. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya kala melihat secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula yang disuguhkan kekasihnya lima menit lalu.

Bentuk kecil berupa perhatian pacarnya tersebut membuat beban kerja dan penatnya berkurang drastis. Sakura sering melakukan ini untuknya. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

Dalam diam ia menyesapnya pelan, menikmati suasana tenang di ruang tamu. Tapi kedamaian itu tak bertahan lama saat Sakura menyerbu masuk dengan marah, melemparkan kemeja pria itu kasar. Amarah tertulis di wajahnya yang pucat.

Sakura diam-diam menahan keinginan melempar benda menjijikkan itu tepat ke wajah arogannya.

Suara itu ringan, namun berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Levi yang terkejut akan kedatangannya. Pria itu menatap kemeja putih yang kemarin ia pakai, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung pada Sakura. Terutama sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya menambah kebingungannya.

Masih diam tak berkata-kata atau berkutik, sekaku patung manekin, perempuan _pink _menunggu reaksi kekasih–bukan, mantan kekasihnya.

Levi meletakkan cangkir di atas meja kopi sebelum meraih kemejanya dan memindai perlahan. Sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak saat menyadari ada cap bibir yang tertera di sisi kerah pakaiannya.

_Sial. Jalang itu cari mati._

Sudah ia peringatkan berkali-kali agar jangan pernah meninggalkan jejak. Tapi semuanya tak penting lagi, Sakura telah melihat dan menyadari racun yang ia tanam dalam ikatan mereka.

Bola mata abu-abu Levi beralih menatap Sakura yang masih diam tak bergerak, sekilas pria itu terkejut oleh sikapnya yang tenang. Ia nyaris melewatkan kedutan di sudut bibir serta mata hijau Sakura yang memancarkan emosi campur aduk. Antara kecewa, sedih, marah, yang paling mendominasi adalah kekecewaan.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, bersamaan hatinya yang sakit melihat kekasihnya begitu sedih. Ia bersumpah tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

Lalu kenapa Levi?

"Jelaskan!" tuntut Sakura dingin. Setidaknya sebelum ia mengangkat kakinya dari sini dia ingin mengetahui semuanya, apa salahnya sampai dia selingkuh.

Bagaimana pun, mereka sudah hidup bersama dan tinggal satu atap di apartemen mewah ini selama dua tahun. Sakura belum memiliki pekerjaan baru, sedangkan Levi selalu bilang tidak keberatan akan masalah itu, lagipula Levi senang kekasihnya selalu bergantung padanya. Hanya kepada dia.

"Sa-Sakura." Dia sedikit tergagap. Mungkin berasal dari kecemasan berlebihan yang dialaminya. Levi bergegas membuang kemejanya, lalu menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat seolah ia akan hilang jika melepaskannya.

"Dengar Sakura! Semua yang kau lihat bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Matanya yang abu-abu kusam dan tajam menatap jauh ke dalam jiwa Sakura. Nyaris gadis malang itu terjatuh terhadap pesonanya, namun kali ini dia terlanjur kecewa. Levi jelas tidak pantas menerimanya.

Mengernyit jijik karena sentuhannya, Sakura segera menepis dan mendorong dadanya menjauh. "Persetan denganmu Levi!" jerit Sakura marah. Mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Sakura." Suara Levi sehancur raut wajahnya yang putus asa.

Membayangkan bibir Levi sudah dinodai oleh perempuan di luar sana sementara ia sering mencumbu dirinya membuat perut Sakura mual.

"Berapa lama?"

Dengan enggan lelaki itu menjawab. "Enam bulan. Aku minta maaf sayang, biarkan aku menebusnya."

Setengah tahun? Ya Tuhan, ini gila. Selama itu pula Levi bercinta dengan wanita lain? Sakura mendengus samar. Telinganya tiba-tiba terasa gatal, panggilan itu sekarang tidak berarti apa-apa.

Sakura mengusap rambutnya yang panjang dengan gusar, jelas matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun!"

Di sana. Levi hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama muntahan unek-unek Sakura.

Ekspresinya berubah cemberut. "Kerja larut malam, parfum wanita, sentuhanmu tidak sehangat dulu. Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu tapi aku tetap diam dan menunggu, menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Meskipun aku ingin bertanya mengapa? Apakah aku tidak cukup cantik atau seksi? Mungkin kecerdasanku agak menurun akhir-akhir ini. Buruk sekali."

Senyum miring yang ia tampilkan membuat rasa bersalah Levi semakin parah.

Levi dengan tegas membatah semua perkataan Sakura kendati kata-katanya seolah tersendat di kerongkongannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana setiap malam aku memikirkan hubungan kita yang perlahan-lahan renggang. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat kesepian setiap kau kerja lembur, menunggumu pulang di apartemen besar ini setelah selesai bermain dengan mereka. Kau hanya tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku menderita."

Sekonyong-konyong Sakura menyemburkan tawa lemah bercampur air mata yang justru menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dia. Sakura mendesah, dengan kasar mengusap ujung matanya dengan kain _sweater_.

Ingin sekali lelaki itu mendekapnya, mengusap rambut _pink _Sakura yang halus, mencium dahinya dan mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja.'. Tapi mustahil. Sakura akan semakin marah padanya jika ia melakukan itu.

Sakura berdeham, sebagai upaya menyamarkan suaranya yang parau. "Kau tidak pernah tahu semua itu. Tidak peduli karena kau merasa telah menyembunyikan bangkaimu dengan baik. Sayang sekali, aku sudah menciumnya. Coba tebak, sebelumnya aku menemukan rok pendek di bawah kolong tempat tidurmu. Salah satu kotoran minggu lalu. Jelas itu bukan milikku."

Menyedihkan. Di saat seperti ini alih-alih memukul dan meraung-raung kepadanya, gadis itu malah tersenyum begitu manis. Yang justru semakin membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku mencoba mengabaikan semua itu. Aku terlalu bodoh. Aku telah melakukan apa saja yang kubisa untukmu, tapi setelah menemukan pakaianmu yang dipenuhi kotoran menjijikkan hari ini aku sadar bahwa beberapa orang termasuk dirimu payah dalam introspeksi diri." Sakura menarik napas panjang, semakin emosinya tumpah, semakin ringan beban yang ia tanggung.

"Maafkan aku."

Namun Sakura mengabaikan ampunannya.

Levi merasa jantungnya ditusuk. Sejak awal Sakura tidak layak disakiti, apalagi karenanya.

Sudah waktunya untuk mengambil satu keputusan terakhir yang menyakitkan.

"Levi." Sorotan tajam terpampang di wajahnya yang berurai air mata. "asal tahu saja, aku kehilangan segalanya demi kau. Rasa hormat, cinta, kepercayaan. Selama ini kau berpikir aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu karena terlalu besar cintaku padamu, 'kan? Tapi lihat yang kau perbuat padaku! Racun yang kau berikan sudah membuatku mati rasa. Mungkin bahkan kau menginginkan kematianku."

Ia terhenti sejenak. Menarik napas dalam meski hidungnya yang merah tersendat, sama seperti paru-parunya.

Sebuah senyum miring menghiasi wajah pualamnya. "Semoga kau dan pelacur itu mendapatkan karma yang setimpal yang kalian berikan padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Dan dengan itu, Sakura memutar tumitnya. Setelah menyeimbangkan tali ransel di bahunya, dia berlari meninggalkan Levi dalam kubangan rasa bersalah.

Kalimat terakhir terdengar menyenangkan sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Kepalanya pusing memikirkan kekasihnya pergi.

_Tidak bisa._

Levi berteriak memanggilnya, berlari kesana kemari demi menemukan kekasihnya. Apa dia pantas menyebut Sakura pacar setelah yang ia lakukan?

Tapi nihil. Gadis itu pasti telah pergi ke suatu tempat.

Kasih sayangnya, kehadirannya, semua tidak akan sama lagi. Sakura selalu sangat baik sekalipun saat marah. Sudah menjadi sifat alaminya untuk tetap tenang dan berpikir logis. Tapi tampaknya luka yang ia berikan bakal merubah semua itu, apalagi di depannya.

Levi paham Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk membenahi hatinya kembali. Namun dia terlalu egois memikirkan kebutuhannya terhadap Sakura.

"Sialan!"

Pria itu berteriak saat jatuh ke lantai, terengah-engah seolah membawa beban berat di bahunya. Keputusasaan serta kemarahan menggerogoti dirinya, bercampur rasa bersalah karena membuat Sakura terluka. Dan itu benar sekali.

Setiap inci tubuhnya terasa lemah. Hatinya sangat sakit, praktis tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa bergerak banyak, jadi dia meringkuk menjadi bola, memeluk lutut dan menempelkan dagunya di sana.

Air mata jatuh di pipinya yang merah. Levi memejamkan mata, berharap semua ini mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Dia tidak layak untuk marah. Adalah kesalahannya membuat segala sesuatunya kacau berantakan. Bukan, itu salahnya karena menghancurkan gadisnya yang manis. Tapi ratusan kali pun berpikir tentang kepergian Sakura, dia tak bisa menerimanya.

* * *

Menatap kosong pada pintu kayu ek polos, Sakura mendapati dirinya sudah di luar rumah.

Air matanya sudah kering. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, kerusakan telah terjadi. Ia tak bisa menghapus ingatan sekalipun menginginkannya.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam kantung celananya.

Kejutan dan tekanan peristiwa sebelumnya, beban dunia seakan dipikul di bahunya yang rapuh. Belum lagi ia merasakan denyutan sakit kepala. Mungkin itu muncul karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

Saat memasuki rumahnya yang mungil, ia disambut oleh debu. Wajar saja, semenjak Levi meminta–memaksanya–untuk tinggal di apartemennya, dia jadi jarang sekali datang kemari.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Sakura bersandar sejenak untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Paru-parunya terasa sempit dan panas karena perubahan emosi yang memengaruhi dirinya.

Derap langkah perempuan merah muda itu menggema di lorong sempit saat berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu.

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku. Menariknya, dia mendapatkan puluhan pesan dan panggilan dari Levi.

**'Sakura, berikan aku kesempatan. Aku minta maaf.'**

**'Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Begitu juga untukku.'**

WTF_! Apa dia sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa itu sulit baginya._

**'Kau harus memaafkan aku. Itu bukan salahku.'**

_Ha, _bullshit!

**'Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Jawab aku sekarang!'**

_Dia benar-benar diktator._

**'Sakura Haruno. Jika kau tidak menjawabku aku akan mencari dan menghukummu sehingga kau menyesal telah meninggalkan aku.'**

_Sialan. Apa-apaan ini?!_

Sakura tidak bisa membaca lagi. Sepertinya pria itu sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya kembali.

Mungkin kedengarannya seakan dia adalah orang yang penting, tapi ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Persis ketika ia memutar tumit, gelombang lain sakit kepala menghantamnya. Jadi gadis itu bertumpu pada dinding untuk menstabilkan keseimbangannya. Tetapi yang sangat disayangkan, jemarinya justru menyentuh sebuah vas bunga kaca yang diletakkan di atas meja konsol dekat area pintu masuk hunian. Mengakibatkan benda itu pecah dan serpihan-serpihan beling mulai tersebar di bawah kakinya. Belum lagi pantat Sakura menubruk lantai kayu yang keras.

Sakura mengerang saat mencoba berdiri. Bahkan keberuntungan tidak ada di pihaknya hari ini.

Putus asa, gadis itu melempar tas ranselnya sembarangan, merangkak menuju sisi lain dinding sambil menghindari pecahan kaca dan menyandarkan punggung menunggu rasa sakit mereda.

Sungguh aneh bagaimana hubungan yang bertahan lama dapat dengan mudah dihancurkan. Percaya satu sama lain adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Kalau dia tidak menemukan keanehan pada kemeja Levi, mungkin Sakura akan bertahan di sana seperti orang bodoh.

Sambil tertawa pahit, gadis itu mengingat argumen mereka.

_"Berapa lama?"_

_"Enam bulan. Aku minta maaf sayang, biarkan aku menebusnya."_

Betapa brengseknya dia.

Langit malam tanpa bintang menemani kesendirian Sakura.

Rumah ini adalah peninggalan terakhir kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Meskipun kecil dan sederhana, diam-diam Sakura bersyukur memiliki tempat bernaung.

Ruang tamu memiliki dinding bercat _beige_, di bagian kiri terdapat sofa putih gading yang diletakkan di atas karpet beludru. Meskipun kurang mewah, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat di sini.

Sementara dua buah bingkai foto keluarga, vas bunga dan hiasan lainnya diletakkan di atas _end table _persis di sudut ruangan.

Sudah dua tahun mereka meninggalkannya sendirian, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran ibu dan ayahnya.

Senyum getir terukir di bibir keringnya. "Aku pulang."

Memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup istirahat, Sakura berdiri dan membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat.

Ia harus mencari pekerjaan secepat mungkin.

Nyatanya, mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

* * *

**Eren : Sakura, aku berencana jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan di pinggir ibu kota. Apa kau mau ikut? Aku hampir sampai di gedung apartemen Levi.**

Sakura terperanjat di ranjang tidurnya saat membaca pesan singkat dari Eren. Gadis itu gelagapan bukan main.

**Jangan, jangan pergi ke sana. Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali ke rumahku.**

**Eren : Apa? Kenapa?**

**Akan kujelaskan saat kau tiba di sini.**

**Eren : Baiklah.**

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

**Eren : Ini aku, di depan rumahmu.**

Gadis itu mendengar ketukan di pintu utama begitu membaca pesan terakhir. Setelah merapihkan penampilannya, Sakura bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

Eren tersenyum manis saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Masuklah," pintanya datar.

Sakura menyingkir dari pintu untuk membiarkan teman sesama SMA-nya masuk.

"Kau tidak menguncinya?" Eren bertanya terkejut begitu mereka melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah.

"Aku lupa semalam karena terlalu lelah," jawab Sakura sambil mengisyaratkan Eren untuk duduk bersamanya. _Dan banyak yang terjadi_. Dia menambahkan dalam hati.

Ketika ia melihatnya menatap padanya dengan pandangan skeptis, Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan. "Lagipula lingkungan ini cukup aman. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan aku." Tersenyum menenangkan, hanya saja sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh pada Eren.

"Tapi–" Omongannya segera disela gadis itu.

"Jangan cemas Eren. Lagipula di sini tidak ada barang berharga selain tv keluaran lama itu." Sakura menunjuk sebuah televisi tabung berukuran sedang.

Laki-laki bermata _teal_ spontan menyipit tak setuju. "Tapi bagaimana dengan penguntit? Orang mesum?" Suaranya sedikit meninggi, sayangnya Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikan kejengkelan Eren.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Eren mendengus terang-terangan. "Coba bayangkan, bagaimana jika mereka mengintip kegiatanmu dan menerobos masuk untuk mencelakaimu? Bukankah setidaknya kau merasa khawatir?"

Sakura merenung sejenak, lalu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menyebabkan Eren mengerutkan hidungnya antara kesal dan bingung.

"Mustahil," bantah Sakura di antara tawa yang mulai mereda.

Eren memutar bola matanya. Ia tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

Sakura berdeham untuk menetralkan suaranya. "Kenapa aku harus begitu? Dan selain itu, tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menguntitku. Maksudku, lihat aku!" Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Tidak ada yang bagus untuk diintai," tambahnya santai.

Eren mengerling padanya. "Itu tidak benar," ujarnya sedikit gemas.

"Sungguh?" ulang Sakura seraya membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Kau pikir begitu?" Alih-alih, dia malah merasa heran daripada takut.

Eren memandang sebuah potret keluarga yang terlihat sangat harmonis dan membuat hatinya menghangat, selanjutnya memandang serius pada Sakura. "Aku percaya bahwa di luar sana ada orang yang seperti itu."

"Tapi ... bukankah penguntit agak berlebihan?"

"Tidak Sakura." Dengus Eren.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

"Yah kau tidak pernah tahu. Dia bisa saja sedang berada di depanmu."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan tegas dan keras oleh Eren membuat Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, dia berada di ujung perenungan apakah Eren sedang serius atau bercanda ketika pemuda itu tersenyum konyol dan menyemburkan tawa.

Ia tertawa bersamanya dan meninju bisepnya yang keras dengan main-main. "Kau membuatku takut, Eren brengsek."

Namun Eren sudah terlebih dulu menangkap tangan Sakura. "Setidaknya aku tidak seburuk Levi."

Mendengar nama tukang selingkuh itu disebut, senyum Sakura hilang begitu saja.

"Oh ya, omong-omong tentang Levi, kau berjanji akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Sekitar lima menit kemudian ...

Dengan secangkit kopi hangat di tangan masing-masing, Sakura dan Eren duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Sakura menyesap sedikit, tak lama jantungnya mulai melambat. Aroma kopi menenangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Kesedihan masih ada, tapi perlahan mereda.

Sementara ia melanjutkan hidup dan menemukan cinta yang baru, dia bisa melupakan semua tentang Levi. Meskipun sekarang Sakura membencinya, ada banyak rasa sakit yang seakan memukul kepalanya.

Butuh hampir mengandalkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Hatinya perih seolah-olah ada yang merobek dan mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" Suara Eren menggugah lamunannya.

Pandangan gadis itu tampak kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, raut wajahnya berubah-ubah secara signifikan. Sedih, marah, lalu sedih lagi.

Sambil menghirup minumannya sesekali, Sakura mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Dia mendengarkan sepanjang waktu.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin Levi mem—" Eren menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat setetes air jernih meluncur dari sudut mata sahabatnya.

Melihat Sakura yang ia kenal tampak memprihatinkan seperti ini, tanpa pertanda laki-laki itu bergegas mendekapnya. Emosi Sakura tumpah ruah saat itu pula.

Sangat menyedihkan menyadari ia masih mencintai Levi kendati tak sesempurna dulu. Sakura ingin berteriak kepadanya, menampar perempuan yang telah bermain dengan mantan kekasihnya, tapi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui mereka. Dia hanya takut disakiti lagi.

Sakura ingin hidup tanpa Levi Ackerman walau rasanya sulit.

Ketika gadis itu menangis dan terisak di bahunya, Eren menggosok punggungnya lembut. Sangat hati-hati. Ia menganggap dirinya sangat rapuh dan rentan rusak, Eren menyukai caranya mencengkeram kemeja yang ia pakai dan memeluknya amat erat. Seolah jika melepaskan Eren, penopang hidupnya akan hilang dalam sekejap.

Ia sedih melihatnya seperti ini, tapi di sisi lain Eren senang karena baru kali pertama perempuan itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepadanya.

Eren membisikkan kata-kata yang mampu menenangkan Sakura sampai tangisannya perlahan mereda. Kenyamannya sangat hangat dan Sakura membutuhkannya.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan Mikasa." Eren menyarankan.

"Tapi–"

"Hanya sampai kau mendapat pekerjaan baru," sela Eren sambil kembali menghirup kopi buatan teman baiknya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu santai. "Setidaknya meskipun rumah ini tampak sederhana dan tua, aku merasa nyaman tinggal di sini. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak. Kau bukan beban bagi kami, Sakura," tegas Eren frustasi alih-alih marah, "dengan tinggal bersama kami kau akan aman dari Levi. Aku berjanji takkan membiarkanmu bersamanya."

"Eren!" pekikan bahagia Sakura tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Senyum manis tersungging di bibir Eren saat melihat Sakura-nya yang dulu kembali.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jika kau berubah pikiran atau Levi kembali menemuimu, hanya segera hubungi aku. Hmm?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dua kali. "Aku akan." Hanya Eren dan Mikasa yang ia miliki sekarang. Mereka masing-masing mampu menerima apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu besok aku dan Mikasa akan menjemputmu jam 8." Eren berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu menyesuaikan tas ransel di bahunya yang tegap.

Pemuda berambut cokelat mendesah sambil menepuk bahu mungil Sakura. "Taman bermain selalu menjadi alternative yang menyenangkan. Lagipula kita bisa menahan muntahanmu dengan bantuan Armin." Menaikkan kedua alisnya main-main.

Meledaklah tawa Sakura. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kalimat terakhir yang berisi sindiran konyol.

"Astaga! Armin 'kan ada di Fukushima." Gelak tawanya masih memantul meski tak sekeras sebelumnya. "aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau sudah merindukannya."

Eren menggaruk tengkuknya malu seraya melancarkan senyum lima jari.

_Levi's POV_

Sakura terlalu polos dan murni. Dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal kotor denganku sebelum kami menikah, sekali pun dia menginginkannya aku tidak bisa mengotori _milikku._

Meskipun begitu aku tetap seorang laki-laki, aku memiliki kebutuhan yang tidak bisa langsung dia berikan. Ketika perempuan jalang itu mulai bertingkah menggoda, aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

Aku harus menemukan Sakura. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan. Aku menginginkan Sakura. Dia milikku. Tidak peduli berapa lama dan dengan siapa aku selingkuh, hati dan pikiranku hanya dipenuhi olehnya.

Sakura satu-satunya yang benar-benar kucintai. Bahkan jika itu terdengar klise.

Sakura sangat sempurna. Dia cantik dan menarik dengan caranya sendiri. Dia suci, manis, selalu terlebih dulu menempatkan kebutuhan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Sentuhannya cukup membuatku gila, dan setiap kali mencium aroma _cherry _alami dari tubuhnya selalu memabukanku. Sakura sempurna. **Dan dia milikku.**

Gara-gara jalang itu sekarang Sakura meninggalkanku. Melarikan diri dari genggamanku, dan membuatku benar-benar tak berdaya.

Frustasi karena kehilangan Sakura, aku sudah sangat merindukannya.

Kesepian dan bersalah. Aku hanya duduk diam di sudut ruang tamu.

Kenangan dalam ingatanku saja tidak cukup. Pakaian, barang-barang miliknya, atau bahkan sehelai rambut pun aku tetap menghargai itu. Akan tetapi, aku tahu itu tak ada gunanya.

Aku akan menyayangimu lebih dari yang kubisa. Aku ingin terus menatapmu, jika tak mampu, mungkin hidupku tak ada artinya lagi bagiku. Meskipun memenangkanmu kembali bukan tugas yang mudah karena apa yang kulakukan tidak bisa dimaafkan.

_**Aku harus membawanya padaku. Jangan khawatir Sakura, kau akan segera menjadi milikku. Apa pun.**_

* * *

To be continued ...

A/N : Gimana?

Awalnya saya bingung milih siapa dan dari anime apa karakter yang cocok buat dipasangin sm Sakura. Dan akhirnya milih SNK. Hahah ... Semoga kalian ga kecewa ya :3

Ok, semoga kalian menikmati bab pertama ini *finger heart*

Karen


	2. Kegilaan Dimulai

Tittle : Empty

Fandom : Naruto, Attack on Titan

Rate : M (khususnya untuk kekerasan)

**Bab 2 : Kegilaan dimulai.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah puas menaiki berbagai macam wahana, Sakura, Eren, dan Mikasa mampir ke restoran yang berada tak jauh dari taman bermain.

Mikasa adalah putri angkat Grisha dan Carla Jaeger dan Kakak angkat Eren Jaeger.

Setelah ibu kandung dan ayahnya dibunuh oleh bandit, Mikasa diselamatkan oleh Eren. Dia diadopsi dan tinggal bersama mereka sejak saat itu. Mikasa sangat protektif terhadap Eren dan susah ditebak.

Pada awal mereka berkenalan, Sakura terlalu takut meski hanya menatap mata abu-abunya yang gelap dan tajam. Aura gelap di sekitar Mikasa sering membuat suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis, dia irit kata, dan jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi.

Namun seiring waktu berlalu, Mikasa **agak **bersikap ramah padanya. Sesekali mereka mengobrol tentang hal-hal acak dan bagi Sakura itu menyenangkan.

Ada juga Armin, tapi dia sekolah di luar kota sementara waktu karena harus merawat kakeknya yang sakit. Kakek Armin adalah satu-satunya keluarganya.

Armin laki-laki yang pemalu dan sering terlihat canggung ketika bersamanya. Dia teman yang baik dan cukup sopan, meskipun beberapa kali tampak menghindari pandangannya.

Sakura mengira itu bukan karena Armin tidak menyukainya, lebih-lebih lagi dia sering membantunya. Dulu perempuan itu agak enggan untuk bergabung dengan grup, bukan karena dia merasa tidak nyaman, tapi karena dia merasa tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorong dirinya ke dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Armin terus mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa itu tak masalah.

Suasana di resto terbuka itu cukup ramai meski areanya tidak begitu megah. Karena luas bangunannya terbatas, mereka membuat daerah terbuka di satu sisi luar resto agar pengunjung yang bersantai tidak kesempitan dan merasa gerah. Di situlah tempat ketiganya bersantai.

Lantai di dalam restoran dilapisi lantai keramik berpola sederhana dengan warna cokelat pastel. Sedangkan di luarnya menggunakan kursi dan meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang sehingga bisa duduk secara berkelompok.

Meskipun lelah dan panas habis bermain berbagai macam permainan, Sakura merasa sangat bahagia dan bebas. Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak punya Levi yang selalu mengontrol kegiatannya, bertindak terlalu protektif terkadang agak menyebalkan.

Levi.

Tepat pada detik itu pula kenangan 5 tahun membanjiri otaknya, mengingatkannya pada bekas luka yang dia torehkan.

Sakura berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi karena Levi selingkuh, dia memang berengsek, seperti yang dikatakan Eren. Gadis merah muda bahkan tidak menyesal telah meninggalkannya, dia hanya merasa hancur karena dikhianati. Biarkan saja Levi membusuk dengan karma yang ia berikan kemarin malam.

Tenggelam dalam lamunan, Sakura menatap ke kerumunan orang-orang yang melintasi restoran.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ketakutanmu pada _roller coaster _bisa separah itu. Apa kau masih mual? Perlu aku ambilkan kantung muntah lagi?" Sebuah suara yang akrab mengagetkan Sakura.

Eren memberondongi Sakura dengan pertanyaan, menyeringai nakal kepadanya.

Cemberut menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Tidak terlalu, setidaknya aku punya peluang untuk merasakan lidahku lagi." Dia mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya santai. Jujur, Sakura tidak pernah cocok dengan wahana yang bisa membuat jantung melompat ke bawah perut semacam itu.

Mikasa menaikan syal merah khas yang tak pernah ia lepas sekalipun ingin tidur, menyembunyikan hidungnya seakan bisa mencium aroma busuk muntahan Sakura.

Lelaki berambut cokelat bergeser dan menghadap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Seringaian tengil masih bertengger di wajah tampannya. "Setelah ini kita akan ke sana lagi dan berencana menaiki _dive coaster_. Jika kau ingin memuntahkan makan siangmu kau bisa mengandalkan aku."

Lagi?

Sakura mengerang mendengar wahana paling menakutkan yang belum pernah ia naiki. Melihat orang lain menaikinya saja dia sudah ngeri, apa lagi jika mengalaminya langsung.

Mata _emerald _perempuan itu melirik ke arah Mikasa yang mengambil tempat persis di depan Eren. Matahari tengah bersinar terik, menyebabkan nyaris semua orang berkeringat dan mengeluh.

Akan tetapi, meski kaos yang ia kenakan berlengan pendek, syal merahnya terlalu tebal untuk dipakai di cuaca sepanas ini.

"Mikasa," panggil Sakura.

"Hmm?"

Keringat mengalir turun ke dahi Mikasa yang sedikit terhalangi poni, dan segera ia hapus.

"Siang ini panas sekali. Aku ragu kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama."

Tanpa menjawab, dengan hati-hati perempuan berambut hitam itu menurunkan kembali syalnya, tidak berniat melepaskan sepenuhnya.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?"

"Itu ide bagus," jerit Sakura antusias, hampir menangis terharu. Mikasa diam-diam setuju.

Akhirnya Eren yang bertugas membelikan camilan untuk mereka.

Sakura menempelkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku, menutup mata dan merasakan angin alami yang berembus memainkan helai-helai rambutnya. Tubuhnya tampak rileks, selama beberapa detik ia merasa terbuai dan mengantuk. Namun ada gelombang tidak nyaman dan gelisah yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

Sepasang mata sedingin es tampak mengawasi setiap gerakan perempuan itu. Membuat Sakura merinding dan ketakutan.

_Aku mungkin hanya lelah._

Dia menepis pikiran itu dan memutuskan untuk berbincang ringan dengan Mikasa sambil menunggu.

Tak lama dari itu lelaki berambut cokelat membawakan nampan berisi tiga mangkuk es krim dengan _topping _yang berbeda-beda.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura dengan mata yang berkilau imut.

_Aku seharusnya menikahi es krim alih-alih si cebol Levi._

Hanya Mikasa yang menyadari pipi adiknya memerah.

"Tidak masalah." Dia mengangkat bahu seolah itu adalah hal yang enteng. Setiap kali makan bersama, salah satu dari mereka akan berinisiatif membayar makanan yang lainnya tanpa harus berdebat ini-itu.

Kebersamaan sudah sampai sejauh itu. Sakura lega karena memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka.

* * *

7 jam sebelumnya ...

Ekspresi kosong terukir di wajahnya yang tirus. Mata abu-abunya semakin kusam dan tak bersemangat, kantung mata tampak menghitam dan penampilannya sungguh kacau.

Pecahan kaca berserakan di sekitarnya, bulu bantal tampak tersebar dimana-mana. Ruangan itu bak kapal pecah, amat sangat berantakan. Seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Dia menghela napas lemah, terlihat putus asa. Laringnya sudah menyerah padanya karena jumlah waktu yang ia habiskan untuk meratap.

Pria malang ini bahkan tidak bisa tidur. Bukan. Levi mengabaikan jam tidurnya karena memikirkan Sakura. Memikirkan bocah yang identik dengan warna _pink _yang familier. Kekasihnya.

Levi tidak mampu menerima betapa dia kehilangan segalanya dalam satu malam. Miliknya, kekasihnya, kewarasannya. Mereka semua telah dibawa pergi olehnya. Kini yang tersisa adalah jiwa yang hancur penuh dengan kesengsaraan dan kesalahan.

Melirik tempat tidur yang biasanya Sakura tempati, hanya memperburuk rasa sakit di dadanya.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengambil beberapa detik untuk bernapas dengan benar sebelum bangkit.

_Aku butuh mandi air dingin._

Sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi dia menggumamkan hal yang sama berkali-kali.

Levi akan menemukan Sakura.

Selesai berpakaian, Levi fokus pada ponsel di genggamannya. Dia menyisihkan poni hitam yang membingkai wajah tirusnya, mata abu-abunya yang sempit tak pernah meninggalkan kata demi kata yang tertera di dalam _list contact._

Gadis itu pasti sedang bersama kedua _bestie_-nya. Levi menyilangkan jari-jarinya dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga, berharap Sakura menjawab teleponnya.

Suara operator menyambut panggilan setelah beberapa dering, membuat dia tertegun.

Sakura masih mengabaikannya.

Meskipun agak kecewa, Levi meninggalkan pesan suara.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau sengaja mengabaikan telepon dan pesanku sebagai upayamu untuk melancarkan balas dendam. Aku bersumpah akan menemukanmu, bagaimana pun caranya!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam meletakkan ponsel di atas meja, hilang harapan. Kebiasaannya yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi marah atau tanpa emosi telah hilang, sekarang ia terdengar menyedihkan dan putus asa.

Dia ragu Sakura mendengarkan _voice mail-_nya. Tapi itu patut dicoba.

Menarik napas berat, rasa sakitnya sangat dalam sehingga dia bahkan sulit bernapas dengan benar.

Levi mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke luar. Rumah itu kosong dan dingin, jadi tidak ada gunanya tetap di dalam.

_Eren. _Sebuah nama secara acak tiba-tiba muncul, menyebabkan api amarah membakar dirinya.

_Bajingan itu. Bajingan yang mencuci otak Sakura agar menjauhkannya dariku._

Brengsek kecil yang sama yang akan selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Sakura. Jika Levi bertaruh, mungkin dia sedang bersamanya. Pria itu memikirkan dua nama lainnya sambil menggumamkan kutukan lirih di sela-sela napasnya.

Marah dan tidak sabar, Levi Ackerman mengendarai mobil hitamnya, melaju melewati kendaraan lain.

* * *

Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil Eren dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

Sinar keemasan melalui kaca jendela mobil membasahi wajah pualam Sakura yang sedang merenung meskipun air mukanya datar. Mikasa yang menyadari hal ini tak tinggal diam.

"Kau mau beritahu aku sesuatu?" Suara Mikasa tiba-tiba menggema. Sakura menatap matanya, tidak yakin apakah perlu memberitahunya atau tidak. Terkadang Mikasa akan sangat keras kepala, tapi itu demi kebaikan teman-temannya juga.

Gadis _ravenette _itu tahu benar ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Hari ini ia tampak bukan seperti Sakura yang dia kenal, melamun, berkali-kali memandang ponselnya lalu mematikannya sambil menggerutu tanpa suara. Bukan geli karena sikapnya, Mikasa hanya merasa khawatir.

Eren sedang mengendarai mobil di depan kursi Sakura, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa ia merasa tidak ingin membicarakannya. Namun sekali lagi, Mikasa adalah orang yang pantang menyerah.

"Katakan padaku!"

Sakura bergidik atas keingintahuan Mikasa yang begitu besar. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Itu dimulai ketika aku memerhatikan Levi terus membuat alasan harus kerja lembur." Ia mengangkat bahu, sama sekali acuh tak acuh. "Lalu aku juga menemukan rok pendek yang ada di kolong tempat tidur, aku yakin itu saat kita mengadakan _sleepover_ jumat malam."

Kakak Eren itu manggut-manggut, tanda untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh.

"Aku mengabaikan itu karena dibutakan oleh rasa cintaku sendiri." Sakura tertawa pahit. "aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan. Kupikir mungkin setelah lima tahun berlalu aku jadi sedikit gemuk dan kurang merawat diri. Jadi aku mencoba berpenampilan sedikit berbeda untuk merubah pandangannya, seperti mengenakan rok lebih pendek dari yang biasa aku pakai dan menambah riasan wajahku."

"Kau masih secantik dulu, Sakura." Eren memuji dari balik kemudi, yang ditanggapi Mikasa berupa anggukan setuju.

"Terima kasih kawan," ujar Sakura sambil menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Levi," gerutunya kemudian, "usaha yang sia-sia. Dia hanya memberikan tatapan keberatan dan bahkan memanggilku pelacur. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang salah. Oh, menurutku jalang yang dia tiduri lebih menarik daripada diriku. Levi tidak layak untuk diajak bicara." Sakura mengakhiri pertumpahan batinnya dengan helaan napas lega.

Yap, dia merasa lega telah menjauh dari penipu kerdil bernama Levi Ackerman.

Jangan pernah berhadapan dengan cowok brengsek. Atau dalam hal ini, Levi. Itu merupakan catatan mental untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kemungkinannya adalah Sakura akan semakin jatuh pada pesonanya dan menjadi lebih bodoh setiap detik. Melupakan kesalahan Levi lebih sepersis mengabaikan kesalahannnya.

Mikasa menatap Sakura khawatir sekaligus menyesal. Seandainya saja ia sangat dekat dengannya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Dia mengusap lembut ibu jarinya di telapak tangan Sakura yang terkepal di atas paha.

"Jika saja kau memperbolehkanku mendatanginya dan mengotori apartemennya, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati," komentar Eren geram. Dia bahkan siap menghabisi Levi bila mana Sakura sendiri yang meminta.

"Kau luar biasa. Aku tidak akan sekuat itu jika jadi kau," timpal Mikasa menyemangati. Yang Sakura tanggapi dengan senyum manis dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bukan. Sakura tidak sudi menumpahkan air mata demi bajingan Levi, dia cuma terharu atas perhatian teman-temannya yang tulus.

* * *

Ada banyak hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan terhadap Sakura yang meninggalkannya, atau Eren yang telah memengaruhi dia. Meskipun begitu, Levi tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru. Melakukan hal itu membuat beberapa tindakannya berulang dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang pasti membuat hidupnya sendiri kacau. Laki-laki itu ingin posisinya tetap di tepi sepanjang waktu.

Pada saat tiba di kediaman Haruno, Levi tahu gadis itu tidak ada di sini. Setidaknya dia mengira begitu karena lampu di halaman teras mati dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Levi mengerling ke kertas kecil kusam yang ia peroleh dari dalam salah satu buku yang tak sengaja ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Itu adalah sebuah potret rumah dengan tiga orang di antaranya, mereka adalah Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

Sudah lama pria itu tidak mampir ke bangunan sederhana dua lantai ini. Dan tak banyak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu. Hanya saja rumput-rumput di sekitar rumah itu mulai tumbuh memanjang, ingatkan Sakura untuk memanggil tukang kebun.

Lampu di ruang tamu padam dan tirainya tertutup, memudahkannya berada di dalam tanpa khawatir ada yang melihat.

Mengandalkan daya ingat yang bagus, dia menelusuri ingatan kira-kira kamar Sakura yang mana dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ruangan yang menghadap halaman belakang adalah miliknya. Levi yakin itu, karena tiap mengunjunginya Sakura akan membawanya ke sana.

Dia beruntung, ada pohon yang mencapai balkon kamar Sakura di belakang rumah. Kamarnya adalah satu-satunya yang menghadap taman belakang. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menyelinap masuk lewat sana. Ironisnya, Sakura tak pernah memberikannya kunci duplikat rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Lagipula bila ia merusak salah satu properti rumah, bisa tambah runyam situasinya.

Akan tetapi bukan masalah. Dia punya tubuh yang bugar dan sehat, tapi jarang menunjukkan itu. Menurutnya itu tak penting. Lagipula orang lain biasanya meremehkan kemampuannya karena dari luar tubuhnya tampak pendek dan kurus. Levi bisa bergerak gesit jika dia mau.

Levi memanjat batang pohon dan berpegangan dengan meraih dahan. Akhirnya sampai ke balkon, ia melompati pagar besi yang kebetulan tidak terlalu tinggi.

Balkon ini berukuran minimalis, terdapat sofa panjang yang diletakkan di sudut kiri ruangan serta kayu penyangga yang berfungsi sebagai meja serbaguna untuk meletakkan makanan dan pot tanaman hias.

Levi mengintip melalui pintu geser balkon yang tertutup. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia mencoba membuka pintu. Sekali lagi, keberuntungan berada di pihaknya karena itu terbuka.

"Dasar. Kalau ada pencuri yang masuk bagaimana," gerutu Levi pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertama-tama, dia memindai ke seluruh pelosok ruangan. Aroma kamarnya segera menyusul.

Tempat tidur Sakura ditempatkan di sudut kiri ruangan menurut sudut pandang Levi.

Ranjang berukuran besar dan penggunaan sprei putih bersih, dengan konsep dan desain kamar tidur sederhana yang menyatu antara lantai dari bagian _headboard_ tempat tidur. Menggunakan elemen kayu sebagai furnitur utama yaitu meja rias, lantai, ranjang dan dua _nightstand. _Tirai transparan menghiasi jendela kecil di depan meja belajar yang membelakangi pintu kamar mandi. Di setiap nakas berdiri lampu tidur.

Sofa sederhana menempel dengan dinding yang sedikit menjorok ke luar persis di depan kasur, sementara itu terdapat lemari pakaian dekat pintu kamar kecil yang menghadap balkon.

Sakura tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang suka menghias kamar mereka dan memenuhi ruangan menggunakan berbagai macam koleksi lucu. Hanya ada sedikit perabotan, bahkan tak ada satu pun figura.

Terkecuali sebuah boneka beruang cokelat raksasa yang diletakkan di samping sofa.

Levi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan petualangan kecinya.

Dia berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menuruni tangga, menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan yang terdapat di bawah kamar Sakura.

Lelaki berambut hitam membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya. Hanya ada dua buah telur, beberapa sayuran hijau dan sekotak susu yang tinggal setengah. Levi menggeleng.

Lain kali ia akan membelikannya banyak makanan.

Selanjutnya memeriksa kabinet dapur, Levi membuka tutup satu per satu dari lima macam wadah berisi berbagai macam bumbu dan minuman serbuk. Sampai ia menemukan teh. Levi tahu betul kebiasaan Sakura yang tak pernah absen minum teh sebelum tidur, dia bilang agar membantu tubuhnya rileks dan tidur nyenyak.

Oh tapi, dia akan membantunya istirahat mulai hari ini. Seringai tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam sana.

Suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumah Sakura, mengagetkan Levi seketika.

"Sial," umpatnya terengah.

Ia bergegas membereskan semuanya dan memastikan tidak meninggalkan jejak. Lalu kembali ke kamar pacarnya. Bola mata abu-abunya terpaut pada sebuah lemari dua pintu yang tingginya nyaris mencapai atap, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang dia mulai memasukinya. Levi sedikit membuat celah di pintu agar memungkinkannya untuk memeriksa sekitar ruangan.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang mengobrol ringan di halaman rumah bersama Mikasa dan Eren.

"Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal di rumah kami? Melangsungkan acara menginap yang seru."

Eren masih bertahan membujuk Sakura.

Menggaruk pipi menggunakan jari telunjuk. Ia sedang tidak ingin menghadiri acara _sleepover _hari ini. Sakura memilih berbaring di atas kasurnya yang mewah dengan selimut berbulu menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, secangkir teh dan satu potong kecil kue _brownies _atau berbagai macam buah-buahan yang segar. Menonton film sampai tengah malam.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Tolak Sakura pelan, berusaha terdengar sopan dan tidak menyinggung.

"Tapi–"

"–Eren!" potong Mikasa monoton. Mungkin gadis berambut hitam menyadari bahwa sahabat musim seminya memerlukan waktu sendirian.

Eren mengerjap, sepenuhnya bingung atas nada keras Mikasa yang tersirat dalam suaranya.

Mikasa kembali menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di luar pagar besi setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, kuharap kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi, dan mungkin lain kali bersama Armin. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sakura." Ia mengumumkan sambil melambai singkat, kemudian berbalik memasuki mobil.

Sembuh dari lamunan yang dialaminya, lelaki bermata _teal _secara robotik mengikuti saudaranya ke _bugatty _yang dihadiahkan ayahnya sebagai ulang tahun ke delapan belas.

"Sampai nanti, Sakura. Aku akan menghubungimu," pamit Eren sebelum bergegas menenggelamkan dirinya ke pintu mobil.

"Hati-hati!" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Eren menghilang di tikungan komplek.

Menghela napas, perempuan bermata _emerald _berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan tak lupa mengunci pagar serta pintu depan.

Membiarkan ruang tamu dan di sekitarnya dalam keadaan gelap, ia berjalan santai ke lantai dua dimana kamar tidurnya berada tanpa mengetahui seseorang tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat di rumah mungilnya. Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Sakura meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar.

Selama itu pula Levi bisa melihatnya. Ia menyisihkan rambut bagian depan yang sama sekali tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Saat gadisnya berdiri menghadapnya, seringai terpoles di bibirnya. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat kekasih tersayangnya lagi.

Pria itu mengigit ibu jarinya saat memikirkan segala cara yang dia bisa untuk menghukum Sakura. Matanya mengamati sosok Sakura ketika dia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu. Kapan pun dia memutuskan, itu pasti sesuatu yang kecil dulu. Lagipula jika ia ketahuan maka dengan sangat Levi harus membawa Sakura ke apartemennya. Dengan paksa kalau perlu.

Sakura mendesah lelah sambil melepaskan jaket _levis crop. _Tubuhnya lengket dan kotor. Ia membutuhkan mandi sore.

Baru dua detik kemudian, telinganya menangkap langkah kaki mendekat. Bola matanya yang abu-abu menyala, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati pria itu mendorong punggungnya sampai menempel ke sudut lemari, membiarkan badannya terhalangi oleh gaun-gaun panjang yang menjuntai dan menyentuh bagian bawah.

Setidaknya Levi berharap Sakura tidak melihatnya. Belum. Bukan sekarang.

**Tap ...**

Sakura membuka lemari pakaiannya tanpa menaruh kecurigaan sedikit pun.

Levi memiringkan kepala, mengerling pada Sakura melalui deretan pakaian saat dia mempertimbangkan piyama mana yang akan dipakainya.

Napas Levi tercekat ketika tangan putih Sakura terulur ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ia hendak mengambil sesuatu yang kebetulan berada di bawah sekat.

Sepotong kaos longgar dan celana pendek _cotton_ menjadi pilihannya.

Siapa yang mengira Sakura Haruno bisa begitu bimbang soal _pajamas? _Ia ingin mendapatkan satu set cepat sehingga dapat segera mandi dan bersantai pada jam 6 sore ini.

Namun saat itu, dia tidak bisa memutuskan pilihannya. Ada tiga opsi, yang pertama adalah sepasang piyama dengan gambar beruang lucu, lalu ada _tank top _dan celana training putih bergaris _pink_. Atau gaun tidur sebetis tanpa lengan yang berpotongan rendah dengan renda di ujungnya.

Biasanya, Sakura tidak terlalu memusingkan hal semacam ini. Tapi ia gugup tanpa alasan. Bagaimana pun gadis itu tinggal sendirian di rumah.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Seperti tatapan sesuatu membakar ke arahnya tapi dia yakin lingkungan komplek sangat aman.

Sekonyong-konyong, argumen kemarin pagi terngiang di benaknya.

_"Tapi bagaimana dengan penguntit? Orang mesum?"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Coba bayangkan, bagaimana jika mereka mengintip kegiatanmu dan menerobos masuk untuk mencelakaimu? Bukankah setidaknya kau merasa khawatir?"_

Terlepas dari apa yang ia lihat, Sakura belum pernah merasa secemas ini. Mungkin itu karena dia terlalu meremehkan peringatan Eren, tapi kalau-kalau sebelumnya dia memastikan semuanya terkunci. Kenapa saat pertama kali tiba di sini ia tidak merasakannya?

Memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi paranoid, Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Pintu kaca _shower _nyaris sepenuhnya terbungkus oleh uap. Ponsel dan baju bersih diletakkan di samping wastafel. Air menyembur dari pancuran, menghujam kulit telanjangnya yang seputih susu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan, pintu toilet terbuka dan menutup di belakangnya. Menampilkan bayangan hitam yang mendekat. Setiap langkah yang diambil tanpa suara, lambat, dan sangat teliti. Bak seekor binatang buas yang sedang mengintai mangsanya untuk diburu.

Sosok itu melangkah lebih dekat sampai satu langkah di depan pintu kaca.

Berbalik, menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun cair sementara tidak menyadari kehadiran jahat yang mengintai. Semerbak wewangian permen karet yang berasal dari sabun mandi memikat tubuh dan pikirannya dalam suasana relaksasi.

Dari sisi lain, sebuah tangan terulur dan dengan ringan mengusap kaca tebal. Jari-jari panjangnya berkedut tampak bersemangat, merasa gatal untuk membuka pintu _shower _supaya dapat menghilangkan jarak antara Sakura dan dirinya.

Sepenuhnya segar dan merasa haus, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri mandi.

Setelah mematikan pancuran, ia mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Ketika berbalik, keningnya mengernyit saat tidak mendapati pakaian yang seingatnya ia taruh di wastafel. Namun ponsel masih berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

_Kemana perginya itu?_

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil ponselnya, seolah-olah akan ada yang mencuri itu entah datang dari mana. Desahan keluar dari bibirnya saat ia berjongkok di depan kabinet bawah wastafel dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Bangun, matanya memindai setiap celah kamar mandi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

Mencoba menjauhkan pikiran negatif, dia fokus untuk berpakaian sebelum terjangkit masuk angin.

Sebelum meninggalkan toilet, perempuan 20 tahun itu memindai ruangan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti. Kekhawatirannya meningkat saat ia melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan piyama itu ada di atas ranjang. Terlepas dari rasa lega menemukannya, dia tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan dan kegelisahan yang mengganggu.

Dengan ragu dia meraih dan memeriksanya, berpikir mungkin ada suatu kejanggalan yang menempel di sana.

Mencengkeram kain itu erat, Sakura tahu bahwa pakaian tak bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya adalah oleh siapa? Apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi membawa itu ke kamar mandi? Apa dia hanya lengah?

"Aku pasti lupa," gumamnya sambil tertawa kering.

Sakura meletakkan ponsel di atas _nightstand_, selanjutnya dengan tergesa-gesa memakai baju. Seperti malam biasanya, ia akan membuat secangkir teh sebelum tidur.

Ketika gadis berambut merah muda luput dari pandangannya, dia terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berdiri dari posisi jongkok dan membuka pintu lemari.

Levi ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan kekasihnya. Setidaknya memindahkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan tidak akan membunuhnya.

Lelaki bermata abu-abu mendekati ranjang. Meja nakas itu memiliki laci sehingga dia diam-diam membuka yang atas dan meletakkan tangannya ke dalam.

Itu penuh dengan buku, dua buah pensil dan kertas A4 kosong yang ditempatkan pada sebuah plastik berukuran lebih besar. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya ada di laci kedua.

_Handle_-nya agak susah dibuka tapi ia berhasil. Di sana nyaris kosong, hanya ada buku catatan seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa yang usang dan ia membukanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sebuah amplop warna merah darah yang di ujung perekatnya terdapat gambar hati seketika terjatuh dari selipan _note._

_Ini pasti surat cinta._

Jejak kuning di satu sisi menunjukkan berapa lama benda itu berada. Dia mengerutkan kening saat tidak melihat nama atau tulisan di sana. Yang lebih aneh, sepertinya belum pernah ada yang membaca atau bahkan menyadari keberadaan surat itu karena penutupnya sedikit sukar dilepas. Lagipula meski terkesan kuno, jejak lipatan di situ justru sangat ketat dan dingin seolah-olah membeku oleh waktu.

Mengabaikan debu yang bersarang di pinggir bungkusan surat, Levi dengan penuh penasaran membuka lipatan selembar kertas, hanya kemudian terkejut bahwa surat itu ditujukan kepada Sakura.

_Hei, Sakura. Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak akan membaca ini tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyimpannya di dalam tasmu sebelum pergi._

_Kau adalah teman terbaik pertama yang menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak seperti orang lain yang akan menjauhiku karena aku pemalu dan berasal dari keluarga menengah yang menjijikkan. Bersamamu sungguh menyenangkan, tapi aku sangat sedih karena harus ke rumah nenekku di Fukuoka untuk sementara waktu._

_Kuharap kau mau membaca sampai akhir._

_Aku minta maaf atas sikap lancangku yang memasukkan surat kotor ini ke dalam tas sekolahmu tanpa ijin. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa memberitahumu mengenai kepergianku. Dan aku tidak sanggup melihatmu sedih karena aku._

_Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahu, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengungkapkan ini namun terlalu sulit untuk mengatakannya._

_Aku menyukaimu. Dan akan tetap seperti itu. Tidak peduli apakah kau balas menyukaiku atau tidak, aku takkan memaksamu menerimaku._

_Semoga kau tidak benci dan jijik padaku setelah mengetahuinya. Sampai nanti. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu._

_Salam hangat,_

_Kōta Shinohara_

Setelah membaca bagian terakhir, dia memasukan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop dan meremasnya erat-erat.

Haruskah dia mencari Kouta Shinohara dan membunuhnya? Sebagian dari dirinya ingin melakukan itu, namun belum saatnya. Jika benar dugaannya bahwa Sakura saja tak membaca surat ini, maka dia sendiri tidak tahu mengenai keberadaannya.

Siapa itu Kouta Shinohara?

Apa dia berasal dari teman masa lalu Sakura?

Nampaknya semacam itu. Kouta menyebutkan 'teman pertama', barangkali Kouta adalah teman masa kecil gadisnya. Mengumpulkan informasi sekecil itu, Levi menduga mereka bertemu saat masih kanak-kanak.

Yah, pria itu bisa saja mencari data Kouta dan mengirim orang untuk membunuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia harus berpikir masak-masak sebelum bertindak sembrono.

Bila mana bocah itu kembali ke kehidupan kekasih tercintanya, maka Levi tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia mesti memikirkan metode yang tepat supaya tidak berbalik arah merugikannya.

Tujuan utamanya yaitu membawa gadis itu kembali.

Dia akan memastikan kabar burung ini tak sampai ke telinga Sakura. Bagaimana pun caranya.

**Sakura miliknya. Hanya miliknya.**

Seringai lebar tersungging di bibirnya dan kepalanya miring dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan.

Apabila orang asing memang menyelinap masuk, Sakura hanya harus memastikan semua pintu dan jendela dikunci rapat. Memutuskan untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, pertama ia pergi ke jendela dapur yang paling dekat dengan tangga. Terkunci. Maka perempuan itu berjalan ke pintu depan dan mendapati itu juga terkunci. Dia melakukan prosedur ini di seluruh lantai satu.

Lantai dua hanya berisi ruang keluarga yang tidak begitu luas dan kamarnya sendiri. Di sana tidak ada televisi atau pun jendela yang bisa dibuka, hanya sofa dan beberapa properti sederhana.

Sepanjang waktu Sakura mengunci rumah dan bertindak paranoid, Levi memerhatikan dengan penuh hiburan. Beruntungnya, dia belum tertangkap, kemudian lagi lemari menjadi tempat persembunyian yang _absolut_. Singkirkan tentang ia nyaris ketahuan sekitar 20 menit lalu.

Berhenti di depan _kitchen island_, Sakura membuka kabinet di atas kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah ketel teh. Setelah itu ia menuangkan air ke dalam ketel, lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor.

Sakura bersandar di meja makan. Ada sebuah koran yang menarik perhatiannya. Di situ tertera sebuah lowongan pekerjaan. Dengan semangat ia membaca informasi, namun senyumnya lenyap ketika melihat nama perusahaan yang sangat ia kenali.

_Law Trade._

Bantingan kasar di atas _breakfast bar _bergema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kemudian sepi dan hanya ada siulan ketel yang melengking.

"Sial!" Ia menyingkirkan helaian panjang yang menutupi matanya dengan frustasi. Itu menampilkan foto seorang direktur utama bernama Levi Ackerman.

Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kehidupan mantan kekasihnya yang _luxurious_. Sejak memutuskan hubungan, entah mengapa membuatnya lega walaupun rasa hina masih membekas.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan minuman, dia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya. Perasaan gelisah itu kembali hadir saat menutup pintu di belakangnya, tapi dia tidak mengindahkannya. Demikian juga, semua tirai sudah ditutup. Sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mengintip ke dalam dan memandangnya.

Duduk di sofa, Sakura menaruh mug porselein di atas meja putih. Sebelah tangannya meraih laptop di bawah meja dan membuka netflix. Perhatiannya segera teralihkan pada film _horror_ yang sedang tayang. Sesekali ia menyesap minumannya dalam diam.

Menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya di balik pintu, Levi senantiasa mengawasi kekasihnya. Dia hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping. Akan tetapi, bahasa tubuhnya yang santai, membuktikan bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi dalam keadaan paranoid.

Dalam posisinya yang pengap dan menjengkelkan ini, Levi tak bisa berbuat banyak selagi mereka berada di tempat yang sama. Tapi tak masalah selama dirinya bisa mengawasi Sakura.

_Sebentar lagi, _batinnya sekonyong-konyong bersemangat.

Sakura baru saja mencapai bagian tengah film di mana protagonis sedang menangisi kepergian saudara laki-lakinya yang hilang di kamar adiknya ketika sesosok bayangan hitam lewat mengagetkan sang kakak.

Sekonyong-konyong kelopak matanya menjadi sangat berat. Sakura menggelengkan kepala, menggosok mata berupaya melepas kantuknya. Tapi bintik-bintik hitam di garis pandangnya tanpa henti mengaburkan semuanya. Apakah ia terlalu kelelahan?

Dia hanya pergi bersama teman-temannya selama kurang lebih 10 jam, dan itu pun sangat menyenangkan dibanding melelahkan.

Menggunakan jari tengah dan ibu jari, Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Sambil mengembuskan napas panjang, gadis itu mematikan laptop serta lampu tidur.

Ia merangkak ke ranjang empuk dan meringkuk di sprei yang nyaman tanpa tahu tentang peristiwa di sekitarnya.

Untuk sementara rumah itu sunyi dan tenang. Sayangnya, sangat disayangkan, itu tidak bertahan lama saat beberapa menit kemudian ada suara decitan pintu perlahan terbuka sehingga memunculkan sosok pengintai yang senantiasa bersembunyi di balik lemari.

Dengan acuh tak acuh yang mengesankan, sosok itu mendekati Sakura. Punggungnya menghadap si penyusup, tak menyadari kehadiran berbahaya. Ia bergerak bak predator pada mangsanya, mengitari ranjang sampai mencapai sisi lain darinya.

Bayangan gelap berdiri di samping Sakura sekarang, sepenuhnya puas menontonnya tertidur. Mata abu-abu kusamnya menyala dalam kegelapan, sekejap berkedip ke cangkir teh di atas meja.

Si penyusup menyeringai puas, lalu memutar pandangannya kembali ke arah kekasihnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam dan mengembuskan napas lambat. Levi mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan tersenyum, menyelipkan jemari panjangnya di antara helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

Terus terang, dia tidak tampak seperti perempuan lain yang akan menghormatinya demi uang, sosialitas, atau fisik. Tapi jika Sakura begitu, mungkin ia sudah meninggalkannya sejak lama.

Gadis ini berbeda dari semua wanita yang pernah merayunya, dan bakalan tetap seperti itu. Mungkin orang lain mengira Sakura tak punya kelebihan yang istimewa, tapi menurut Levi, mereka yang berpikir begitu hanya buta.

Dia terlalu polos dan suci untuk seorang perempuan berusia 22 tahun.

Pria itu mendorong wajahnya ke depan dan membasahi bibirnya singkat. Tanpa sadar kekasih tercintanya mundur sebaik mungkin. Akan tetapi, di masa depan, akan ada saat di mana dia takkan bisa menghindar.

Sebaliknya, Levi memastikan Sakura menemukan dirinya lebih terperangkap.

Ini semua berkat sesuatu yang dia masukan ke dalam tehnya. Levi telah merencanakan ini sebelum kemari. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

Si penyusup memiringkan kepala, mengagumi keadaan Sakura yang rentan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto sebanyak mungkin. Kebanyakan foto jarak dekat, foto seluruh tubuh, foto kamarnya, dan foto tubuh bagian atasnya yang meringkuk di dalam selimut. Itu pasti akan menjadi wallpaper terbaru.

Seraya menyelipkan _handphone _kembali ke saku celana, ia merangkak ke kasur bersamanya. Bahkan dengan semua gerakan dan suara yang dibuatnya, dan lengannya yang melilit tubuh Sakura posesif, dia masih terlelap.

Psikopat itu melekat pada tubuh bawah sadar gadisnya seperti parasit, dan sayangnya Sakura tidak sadar.

Dada mantan kekasih gilanya ditekan ke punggung Sakura dan dia menunduk untuk mengecup pipinya.

"Besok kau akan sangat lelah, Sakura," bisik Levi, suaranya terdengar agak serak. Tahu benar ia tak mungkin mendengarnya. "Kau juga mungkin sakit kepala. Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Dia melanjutkan acuh tak acuh. Sebenarnya ada ketulusan dalam nadanya, seolah-olah dia menyesal telah menyebabkannya sakit.

"Tapi, kau pasti tidak keberatan 'kan? Setiap malam kau minum teh agar cepat mengantuk. Aku hanya berusaha meringankanmu."

Dia terkekeh, selanjutnya menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambutnya, mencium aroma permen karet dengan rakus.

Itu memabukan, dan membuatnya kecanduan olehnya.

Salah satu tangannya bergerak lebih rendah sampai menemukan bagian perut yang tertutup selimut. Levi mengeratkan dekapan mautnya sambil tersenyum sinting, menunjukkan niat gelapnya.

"Aku menikmati kebersamaan kita meskipun harus bermain petak umpet. Dan aku menantikan kau kembali padaku di masa depan."

_To Be Continued ..._


	3. Siapa Disana?

Tittle : Empty

Fandom : Naruto, Attack on Titan

Rate : M

**Bab 3 : Siapa di Sana?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kicauan burung membangunkannya alih-alih alarm.

Sakura yang dalam suasana hati buruk mengutuk hewan berbulu tak berdosa itu. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya yang menghadap bantal, namun dua menit kemudian dering telepon semakin memperparah kondisinya.

Mengedipkan matanya, dia merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat menyengat dan tubuhnya sakit sekali seakan-akan habis ditabrak truk.

Dia memegang kepalanya lembut sambil berusaha bangun. "Aah," rintih Sakura kesakitan sekaligus jengkel atas rasa tak menyenangkan yang tanpa sadar berasal dari obat bius.

Apakah dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya menimbulkan efek samping semacam ini? Dia muntah sebelumnya gara-gara menaiki _roller coaster_.

Sakura tak tahu. Yang ia ingat kemarin malam setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan bersama Mikasa dan Eren, ia mandi, dan menonton film di kamar. Dan saat berikutnya dia berakhir pingsan di tempat tidur.

Anehnya, Sakura mengerling pada meja berwarna putih dengan tarikan napas kecil. Bukankah di sana terakhir kali ia meletakkan cangkir dan laptop?

Segala sesuatu yang telah dia ubah dalam rentang waktu tadi malam, telah hilang dari posisi dimana mereka berada sebelum dia sempat memindahkannya. Bahkan, insiden baju yang menghilang juga pindah sendiri. Seolah-olah ada yang sedang bermain-main dengannya di rumah ini.

Jadi, apakah dia benar-benar terjaga atau itu hanya mimpi?

Dering telepon kedua seakan meloloskan detakan jantungnya. Dengan malas perempuan merah muda menerima panggilan dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang di telinga kanannya.

"Apa?" sapa Sakura ketus. Suaranya yang parau khas orang bangun tidur menimbulkan tawa renyah dari si pemanggil di seberang sana.

_**"Ini sudah jam 10, Sakura. Tidak biasanya kau baru bangun."**_

Hening sejenak.

_**"Jangan-jangan kau mengadakan pesta menyedihkan sendirian lalu mabuk semalam?" Tersirat kecemasan dalam suaranya.**_

Sakura mendengus. "Hentikan kebiasaan imajinasimu yang mengerikan, Eren!" Sang gadis dengan hati-hati memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut saat menyeret kaki ke pintu balkon dan membuka tirai.

Dan seketika itu pula ia menyesali tindakannya.

Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca tebal di depannya biasanya membawa kegembiraan dimulainya hari baru. Namun sekarang Sakura hanya menyipitkan matanya karena iritasi ringan.

Cahaya alami sama sekali tak membantu meringankan debaran di kepalanya.

Sumpah serapah bernada lirih yang lebih pantas didengar seperti cicitan tikus keluar dari mulutnya, yang tentu saja tertangkap oleh Eren. Dia berjanji akan memeriksanya langsung ke rumah tanpa memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk protes.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, yang sialnya justru menambah denyutan di titik tertentu. Hanya mencoba mencari solusi itu menyakitkan. Ia akan mengambil pil pereda nyeri dari lemari obat. Setelah itu, ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Sakura berusaha keras menuju kamar mandi yang baginya seakan-akan melewati padang pasir yang luas dan sangat gersang. Baru kali ini ia merasa selemah ini.

Dia nyaris terjatuh ketika melewati gundukan di ambang pintu, tapi perempuan dewasa itu segera menstablikan keseimbangannya dengan mengandalkan dinding.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, dia menyalakan lampu, membuka lemari obat dan menemukan satu botol penghilang rasa sakit di dalamnya. Dia membuka tutup, lalu mengambil satu pil. Dengan benda itu di tangan, Sakura menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Memasukkan pil ke dalam mulutnya, dia menenggak setengah dari gelas itu.

"Persetan dengan sakit kepala. Aku akan keluar hari ini."

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini Eren," desis Sakura jengkel di antara giginya yang terkatup rapat.

Sejak mereka keluar dari rumah, Sakura menghitung setidaknya sudah lebih dari 53 kali ia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kepolosan Eren terkadang mengakibatkan penyakit naik darahnya kambuh. Dan itu sangat tidak keren.

Eren yang masih tak menangkap sinyal masih melancarkan saran. "Kau tahu kita bisa makan di sini selama yang kau mau, lalu menonton film sampai tengah malam di rumahmu."

Tanpa menanggapi, Sakura hanya mendesah sembari menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Benar-benar lelah tentang sikap Eren. Ia tidak tahu apakah jawabannya tak cukup jelas atau otaknya yang sedikit bermasalah.

Mereka saat ini telah duduk di meja paling sudut yang menghadap jendela besar di dalam café.

"Lihat apa yang kumaksud." Eren mengacu pada tindakannya barusan. Barangkali lelaki berambut cokelat mengira kepala temannya yang agak galak sedang sakit.

"Eren," desah Sakura sambil memutar matanya terang-terangan. "jika kau masih meragukanku, kenapa kita tidak mampir ke klinik dan memeriksanya saja?" Intonasinya sarkastik, tapi dia yakin sinyal kejengkelannya ditangkap lambat oleh pemuda itu.

Bibir Eren spontan mengerut mendengar kata-katanya, tapi bukan hanya itu, sepertinya _latte _yang ia pesan terlalu manis. "Oke, oke, kau tahu aku tak suka tempat berbau obat itu."

Matanya yang hijau membulat saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu!" Sakura nyaris memekik. "Apa katamu tadi? Nonton film di rumahku?"

Eren mengangkat bahunya santai. Terbiasa dengan rencana semacam itu. "Ada film terbaru yang ingin kutonton, Mikasa ada tugas kelompok dan dia akan menginap sampai besok pagi. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak main dan tidur berdua saja? Di rumahmu?"

Lihatlah senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu. Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa Eren yang polos kadang-kadang seperti Reiner, tetangganya yang aneh dan sering mengeluarkan kata-kata mesum padanya.

Namun, menelusuri kembali ingatan kemarin malam, itu tidak buruk juga. Terlebih Eren pandai dalam bela diri, dia membutuhkan bantuannya.

_Hm. _Sambil menopang dagu memikirkan efek positif yang bakal didapatnya, akhirnya Sakura menggeleng.

Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tatapan penuh peringatan ke arah Eren. "Mikasa akan membunuhku jika kau menginap di rumahku. **Apalagi hanya kita berdua**."

Eren langsung cemberut sebelum berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan ke toilet. Jangan kemana-mana!" ancamnya

Hah, itu tidak menakutinya sedikit pun.

Sebuah kilatan tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya dari luar café. Itu adalah cahaya yang dipantulkan dari mobil _volvo._ Itu berhenti di depan café, mesinnya mati.

Gadis yang penasaran mencoba melihat lewat kaca gelap di kursi pengemudi dan menemukan seorang perempuan yang akrab membuka pintu lalu bersandar angkuh di badan mobil mewahnya seakan tengah menunggu seseorang atau sesuatu. Rambut _blond_ panjang, tubuh yang memiliki lekukan indah, dan wajah dengan riasan tebal itu.

"_Shit_!"

Sakura yakin bola matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Yang lebih mengejutkan, sosok laki-laki yang sangat ia kenali berjalan mendekati perempuan itu dan mereka nampak bercakap-cakap sebentar. Setelah itu, mobil _volvo _hitam telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Levi?!" Kali ini tersirat kegetiran sekaligus amarah dalam nada suaranya dibanding terkejut.

Bagaimana? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dia pikir mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Apa benar dugaan sebelumnya bahwa Ino, mantan sahabatnya di _middle school_ kembali dengan tujuan menghancurkan kehidupannya yang damai? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan berkumpul di kepalanya, sehingga ia tak menyadari bayangan seseorang menuju meja mereka.

Sebelum ia dapat mendapatkan jawabannya, panggilan Eren mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kau terlihat gelisah."

Laki-laki itu sudah duduk di kursinya. Setengah heran melihat Sakura yang menempelkan kedua tangan di depan jendela seperti cicak.

Orang-orang menatapnya antara sama linglungnya dan geli, membuat Sakura keluar dari pikirannya. Dia bergegas menjatuhkan tangan ke atas meja dan tertawa hambar. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada nyamuk tadi."

Dahi Eren makin mengerut atas jawaban Sakura yang kedengarannya aneh.

Sakura menatap pemandangan lagi melalui jendela dan ponsel di samping sikutnya. Merasakan paru-parunya agak berat, Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dering yang familier mengganggu ketenangannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan batuk dan terengah-engah sesudahnya. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan tersedak napas sendiri.

_Well_, itu kekonyolan yang keberapa hari ini?

"Kau tak apa?" Eren lagi-lagi bertanya khawatir. Oh, betapa ia teman yang penuh perhatian.

Sakura hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Hidungnya mengerut jijik ketika sebuah nama yang sangat dikenal muncul di layar. Merasa geli dengan upayanya yang keras kepala terus menghubungi. Dan tak ada satu pun yang ia jawab.

Teringat kejadian barusan, gadis itu kembali menerawang.

Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Levi kali ini?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Waspadalah terhadap malam yang menyebabkan kita melakukan hal-hal dalam gelap yang mungkin sampai matahari terbit._

_Siapa yang tahu?_

_Saat Sakura Haruno masih terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi, ia tidak tahu mata yang menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya. Sudah cukup buruk dia tak mengetahui penyusup cabul yang menaruh obat bius dalam teh favoritnya, sekarang ia memiliki pandangan yang lebih intens dan menusuk._

_Seorang predator tengah memerhatikan mangsanya._

_Semua alasan yang menurutnya logis kenapa dia menginginkannya. Walaupun putus, Sakura masih miliknya._

_Lelaki itu merasa dirinya sendiri yang berhak mendapatkan Sakura. Ia akan menunggu dari waktu ke waktu sampai dapat memenangkannya kembali. Dan setelah itu mereka bisa bersatu untuk selamanya._

_Siapa pun itu, pengganggu harus dilenyapkan. Telah dipertimbangkan baik-baik bahwa orang yang masuk dalam daftar orang paling dekat dalam hubungan mereka adalah hama._

_Seringaian si penyusup gelap dan penuh kekejian._

_Namun itu tak bertahan lama saat getaran ponsel membuat atmosfir tegang jadi mencair._

_Levi menatap layar yang menerangi wajah datarnya._

_**Yamanaka : Pagi sayang, apakah kau mau sarapan bersamaku di tempat biasanya?**_

_Ia langsung mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku dengan kasar. Apa bangsat itu bahkan menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan Sakura?_

_Sepertinya ia harus mengganti namanya menjadi 'jalang' atau sesuatu macam itu. Levi mendengus menahan tawa, mempermainkan balik wanita itu sepertinya menarik. Ia tak tahan lagi. Hari ini adalah saatnya untuk memperingatkan sang pengganggu._

_**Flashback end**_

"Levi, aku bertanya apakah kau mau menikahiku, bukan menawarkan bercinta denganku! Bisakah kau serius sekarang?"

Ino mendesak lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu untuk menikahinya. Sebenarnya entah sudah berapa puluh kali dalam enam bulan dia melakukan itu. Namun Levi tak pernah serius menjawab. Seolah ikatan pernikahan hanyalah main-main.

Di dalam mobil yang sempit, tubuhnya semakin panas oleh amarah yang terpendam di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura terluka jika melihatnya dengan _succubus _bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Levi!" Ino menaikkan nada suaranya, bola mata _aquamarine _tampak jengkel atas sikap diam kekasihnya.

Namun, hanya sedikit yang dia tahu soal perasaan Levi yang ingin sekali melenyapkannya. Mungkin laki-laki itu bisa merencanakan pembunuhan di masa depan. Memikirkan itu sekonyong-konyong membangkitkan semangatnya kembali.

"Tidak, tidak persis," gumam Levi setengah mendesis, "aku punya motif tersembunyi."

Sayangnya bagi perempuan pirang yang tidak dapat menangkap kalimat terakhir. Justru itu menjadi kesempatannya untuk mengetahui apa yang benar-benar ada dalam pikiran kotornya.

Dapat ditangkapnya kerutan di alis wanita itu ketika pria berambut hitam menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang lengang. Bahkan tak ada satu pun mobil yang lewat selain mereka.

Keheningan gelisah terjadi. Sambil menatap lingkungan sekitar dengan waswas, Ino merasa ada yang tidak wajar. Ya dia tahu Levi Ackerman laki-laki seperti apa, tapi baru kali ini ia tampak agak ... _creepy_.

Tanpa sadar perempuan _blond _memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada jendela mobil.

"Le-Levi, kita dimana sekarang? Kau mau membawaku kemana? Apa kita akan melakukan itu di sini?" Untuk terakhir kali, Ino mencoba berpikir positif.

Dia tersenyum licik, mungkin saja dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Akan tetapi, sayangnya itu hanya berlaku bagi Levi.

Itu membuatnya jijik, tapi ia bersikeras supaya menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Lagipula itu salahnya, bukan? Dia yang lebih dulu menggodanya. Pelacur itu harus membayar atas kesengsaraan yang ia alami dan kepergian Sakura-nya.

Sebuah senyum miring terpoles di wajahnya yang pucat.

Laki-laki bermata abu-abu menggeleng pelan dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Kemarilah!" Suaranya yang halus berubah tidak menguntungkan. Tingkat keparahannya membuat tulang punggung perempuan malang menggigil.

"Ba-baiklah." Lidahnya kelu. Ino menurut dengan ragu-ragu.

Ketika Ino sudah duduk tegak, tanpa pertanda sama sekali sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat keras di sisi wajahnya yang cantik. Tubuh Ino spontan terhuyung.

Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memekik kesakitan. Teror di bola matanya sungguh menyenangkan dan menggetarkan hati Levi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila!"

Levi mendekat. Melihatnya Ino hendak membuka pintu, tapi itu terkunci. Pundaknya mendadak ditarik dari belakang, belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, jari-jarinya yang panjang membentuk sangkar di leher putihnya.

Dalam gemetaran hebat, dia bersandar lebih banyak ke pintu tanpa daya.

Mata abu-abu bertemu dengan _aquamarine-_nya, dan ia mengumpulkan kemampuan terbaiknya untuk melepaskan cengkeraman di tenggorokannya. Kali ini menarik napas merupakan langkah yang sukar dilakukan. Seakan oksigen telah lenyap dari jangkauannya, terlebih ia mengira bahwa lehernya akan putus.

Kuku tangannya yang lain mengusap pipi Ino yang basah oleh air mata ketakutan. "Aku menjadwalkan kematianmu. Tapi sayang sekali hari ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Dia mengungkapkan, seakan mereka sedang mengangkat topik cuaca yang bagus.

Ino mati-matian melancarkan jawaban secara terbata-bata. "Kah ... ak-aku pikir kau men-mencintaiku." Teror membekukan paniknya.

Levi mendengus memandang hina. "Dasar bodoh! Pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku jika menyukai bocah sepertimu."

Pria itu geli atas usahanya yang sia-sia. Akan tetapi dia akhirnya melepaskan wanita pirang, membiarkannya membungkuk dan mengelus lehernya yang bengkak sambil mengeluarkan serangkaian batuk hebat.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak. Levi menarik kasar rambut pirang Ino agar berhadapan muka dengannya.

"Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Sekali lagi kau mengganggu kehidupanku dan Sakura, akan kupastikan kau membayarnya dengan dirimu yang menjijikkan. Ah, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, _bitch brat_."

_Poor _Ino.

Panik menyebar cepat, seringaian tampan pemuda itu juga tidak membantunya. Dia pasti sudah gila, membeberkan rencana pembunuhan di depan sang korban dengan santai seolah-olah itu hal yang normal.

Simpul mengerikan terbentuk di perutnya.

"Aku jamin setiap potongan tubuhmu mengambang di sela-sela parit kota ini."

* * *

Ketika Sakura melintasi pagar, dia setengah tergoda untuk menginap di rumah Eren setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tapi segera diurungkan niatnya tersebut, dengan keras kepala mengira bahwa barangkali saat itu ia mengalami delusi atau semacamnya.

Merogoh kunci di dalam tas tangan, gadis merah muda membuka pintu depan, namun gerakannya sekonyong-konyong terhenti sesaat.

Kaki jenjangnya tampak ragu-ragu saat mengambil langkah ke dalam, ia merasakan bulu-bulu halusnya berdiri. Memutar leher ke belakang, Sakura merasa lagi-lagi ada yang memerhatikannya.

Tak terlihat seorang pun di jalan komplek yang luas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum sinis, menghina dirinya sendiri yang terlalu narsis memikirkan seorang penggemar rahasia dan _creepy_ menguntitnya sampai kemari.

Terlebih, suasana aneh bakal segera menghilang dan ia bisa santai. Sakura menutup pintu, mengunci, sementara perutnya berbunyi cukup keras. Yah, dia tak bisa menyangkal jika sepiring sushi dan bacon akan mengenyangkan selama belasan jam.

"_Home sweet home_," racaunya di antara helaan napas.

Setelah menjatuhkan barang-barang ke meja kopi, perempuan itu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Sampai dia melihat kekacauan di lantai.

Ratusan atau bahkan jutaan bunga mawar merah, _peach_, tulip, _baby's breath_, anggrek lavender, serta anyelir putih tampak berserakan di tengah ruangan, sementara laci tempat pisau berada dibiarkan terbuka.

Yang semakin mengejutkan adalah adanya mawar hitam di antara tumpukan bunga.

Apa semua ini terkait dengan kejadian janggal semalam? Jika demikian, dia tidak mengerti kenapa itu perlu menggunakan bunga agar menakut-nakutinya.

Namun, pilihan lain bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Berarti ia perlu menyingkirkan masalah itu. Bahkan bisa saja rumah ini dihantui dan bukan sekadar memberantakkan lantai dapur.

Apa arti dari semua berbagai macam bunga yang segar ini?

Itu saja sudah sangat meresahkan, dan Sakura ingin berpegang teguh pada fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah menyukai bunga lagi sejak kematian orang tuanya di musim semi, dia mulai benci di mana setiap kelopak tumbuh dan menunjukkan keindahannya tersendiri.

Sakura ingin memberantas semua masalah. Dengan insiden janggal yang terjadi selama berulang-ulang dan sensasi mengerikan yang acap kali ia rasakan selama di rumah atau pun di luar.

Jadi dia menyingkirkan pikiran negatif sebelum membuat kewarasannya menipis. Kemudian lagi, ada teman-teman yang senantiasa berjuang bersamanya tanpa henti. Mikasa dan Eren pasti mau membantu menyelesaikan persoalan ini.

Bergantung pada seutas tali pemikiran tersebut, dia mulai mengambil satu per satu kekacauan dan memasukkan semua kuntum bunga ke dalam kantung plastik sampah.

Selesai dengan tugas itu, ia membuka lemari es hanya untuk kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

Kedua matanya terpaku ke depan ketika otaknya yang mendadak tersendat menyesuaikan situasi untuk memberitahunya apa yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah dengan gerakan kikuk.

Tidak. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari kompleksitas benda yang ia benci.

Terakhir kali memeriksa kulkas, dia ingat menyisakan satu buah telur dan sisa sawi dua minggu lalu belaka. Lantas mengapa kini kulkas bisa terisi oleh banyak sayuran, makanan kaleng, berbagai jenis buah-buahan dan daging segar? Bahkan ada pula tiga mangkuk besar es krim kesukaannya.

Sakura mengerjap lambat, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Siapa orang aneh yang rela mengisi kulkas rumah asing? Jangan-jangan pelaku ini mengenalnya?

Anggota tubuhnya gemetar memikirkan kemungkinan. Dia menutup pintu dengan bantingan kasar selagi matanya berkaca-kaca penuh teror.

Tanpa ragu, gadis malang itu melewatkan makan malam dan berlari menuju kamar tidur.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk, matanya yang jernih menangkap sekilas bayangan hitam di ujung lorong. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura bergegas membanting pintu. Panik merambati setiap sela-sela paru-parunya yang menyempit.

Menoleh kembali ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat, dia menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Alih-alih pintu terbuka dan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ia lihat, seluruhnya tampak diam.

"Siapa?" Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Apa yang sosok itu inginkan darinya? Tapi dia tak menjawab.

Hening sama sekali tak membantu Sakura dalam mengatasi ketegangan atmosfir yang ia rasakan.

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi hingga suara langkah kaki yang diseret memenuhi area terdekat.

Sakura bisa mendengar gedoran jantungnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Pada saat mengambil langkah lebih dalam di tempat persembunyiannya, suara ringan itu berlanjut. Tak lama kemudian senyap mengisi.

Belum waktunya merasa lega karena bunyi ketukan di luar kamar segera menyusul. Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi bila ia nekat membuka pembatas antara dirinya dan si penyusup.

"Sial! Aku membenci hidupku," ketusnya masam.

Gadis itu dapat membuka balkon dan melompat keluar sana, akan tetapi itu bukan tindakan yang bijaksana mengingat dirinya berada dalam lebih dari tiga meter dari permukaan tanah.

Mungkin ia takkan mati, hanya patah tulang dan gegar otak. Sakura mendengus keras melalui lubang hidung, tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Angan-angannya sirna tatkala ketukan pintu kian menderas, bahkan itu terdengar seperti pukulan.

Tidak ingin tahu apa yang bakal terjadi jika itu menerobos masuk, Sakura tergesa-gesa menuju laci lemari pakaian. Sambil mendesiskan kata-kata kutukan di sepanjang kegiatan mengumpulkan selimut dan seprai. Dia berniat membuat tali buatan untuk membantunya turun dari lantai dua.

Agak mengingatkannya akan film dimana sang pemeran utama mencoba melarikan diri meskipun awalnya terlihat konyol. Bagaimana pun, dia sedang mengalami situasi yang amat sangat _creepy_, dan satu kali saja sudah cukup.

Di sisi lain, sang penguntit tidak terlihat senang. Akan menarik bila mana gadis itu membuka pintu dan menyambutnya.

Dia bisa saja menerobos masuk karena pintu tidak dikunci—betapa cerobohnya Sakura—tapi itu ide yang buruk. Itu sangat sederhana. Yang lebih penting Sakura akan mengetahui rencananya dan selesai. Semua kesenangan berakhir saat itu juga.

Tidak memuaskan.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjauh dari situ. Belum, dia takkan pergi. Suatu rancangan baru muncul di benaknya.

Sebuah seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi aura hitam.

Suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh dan semakin samar membuat aktivitas Sakura terhenti.

Menelan benjolan di tenggorokannya, ia berjalan hati-hati mendekati pintu yang menurut pandangannya saat ini mirip pintu merah di film _Insidious_. Sakura membuka itu secepat mungkin dan agak menjauh, takut barangkali sosok itu menerkamnya tanpa aba-aba.

Kosong melompong. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya dan mengerling ke sekeliling dengan kaku.

Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Gadis itu spontan menghela napas lega.

Perutnya yang perih kembali berbunyi dan dengan setengah hati ia terpaksa makan sesuatu. Demikian pula ada setitik kedamaian, sebab mengetahui bahwa itu telah pergi.

Mungkin, dia akhirnya menyingkirkan sosok mengerikan dari getaran kecemasan itu.

Tanpa sadar perempuan merah muda melewatkan suatu kejanggalan lain. Semenjak si pengintai menjauh dari kamar, dia belum mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Dengan kata lain, orang itu telah bersembunyi di suatu tempat di dalam rumahnya.

Kembali ke dirinya yang berpikir logis, dia menuju dapur. Niatnya setelah makan yaitu mandi lalu tidur. Perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Soal makanan di kulkas, jangan-jangan Eren atau Mikasa yang membeli semua itu untuknya? Sakura mendengus pelan, namun tak ayal seringaian bahagia muncul di wajah manisnya.

Memilah mangkuk sederhana dari rak, Sakura membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk mengiris buah ceri, kiwi, dan stroberi. Sebagai tambahan ia menuangkan mayonaise, susu kental manis, serta parutan keju.

Begitu selesai membuat makanan, dia menyimpan sisanya ke tempat semula. Meraih mangkuk dan segelas air, gadis itu menuju ruang tamu, menempatkan diri di sofa, kemudian menyalakan televisi.

Tidak terlalu banyak siaran yang menarik minat, dan tak ada film _horror _juga.

Sambil mendesah kesal, dia berbalik dan melihat rak gantung yang terdapat banyak DVD milik orang tuanya. Mungkin saja ada tayangan yang seronok.

Maka, gadis bermata hijau berdiri dari sofa dan memindai judul-judul kaset.

Meski begitu, semua DVD tertutup lapisan debu yang tebal. Bahkan barang-barang kecil seperti patung manusia yang sedang menari di rak tv dilapisi serpihan debu. Selain itu, jam dinding ruang tamu menunjukkan waktu yang salah. Itu berhenti di angka lima.

Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk membersihkan area besok pagi dan mengganti baterai jam.

Sebagian besar adalah rekaman acak berisi keluarganya yang dibuat menjadi film dokumenter.

Sakura merenung. Sejak usianya sepuluh tahun, Kizashi yang menyukai seni dan photograpi sering membuat video tentang aktivitas mereka sehari-hari.

Yang paling menyenangkan di antara semua rekaman yaitu pada saat dirinya berulang tahun yang ke dua belas. Siang itu ibu dan ayahnya mengadakan acara pesta yang sederhana, hanya beberapa teman baik yang mereka undang dan meskipun tergolong tidak mewah, Sakura kecil bahagia bukan kepalang.

Dan tentu saja ada Kouta Shinohara, teman barunya yang sama-sama berada di tingkat kelas 1 _middle school. _Mengerutkan kening ketika mengingat nama Ino, bersama mereka bertiga bersenang-senang. Walaupun Ino tampak sedikit lebih kasar dari biasanya karena kehadiran Kouta yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan.

Padahal Kouta anak yang baik, setidaknya itu pendapat yang ia tambatkan dalam hati. Anak laki-laki yang sering berkata gelagapan, berwajah tomat, gigi kelinci alami yang kadang ia tunjukkan saat tersenyum sumringah. Sangat pendiam dan bersikap manis, dia selalu menyembunyikan matanya dengan poni.

Pada dasarnya ia pemalu dan mudah canggung terhadap orang asing. Pertama kali bertemu Kouta, satu hal kesan yang ia berikan, bocah yang menggemaskan.

Kouta tanpa sengaja mengambil buku catatan Sakura di ruang guru karena memiliki sampul yang sama dan tidak memberi label nama. Betapa cerobohnya.

Sakura mendengus samar kala menemukan sebuah kaset yang berjudul '_My Sweety n Lovely Friend's_'.

Kizashi adalah sosok ayah yang penyayang dan sering memanggilnya Saki, _sweety_, atau bahkan _cutie pie_. Dia agak heran mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada ibunya yang cerewet dan galak.

Namun sejak umur 5 tahun dirinya memang lebih dekat dengan sang ayah.

Bukan main, gadis itu merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan. Sekarang momen semacam itu takkan pernah datang lagi.

Melewatkan sepanjang waktu bernostalgia, sesosok manusia berjalan mendekat tanpa suara.

Dari sudut pandangnya, ia bisa melihat bagian belakang kepala dan punggung mungil Sakura. Mata abu-abunya yang tajam mendarat di meja kopi, makan malam hari ini hanya salad dan air mineral.

_Tanpa teh._

Ia bertanya-tanya mungkinkah gadis itu mulai curiga ada yang salah dengan fisiknya? Dan semua itu berasal dari teh yang ia minum tiap malam.

Tapi ini bahkan baru sehari. Sungguh tidak mungkin.

Levi meninggalkan kekacauan di dapur, sesungguhnya ia hanya melakukan itu untuk mengungkapkan kecintaan dan kesetiannya yang dalam terhadap sang kekasih. Tapi melihat bunga-bunga yang ia beri berakhir di tempat sampah, dia sedikit geram sekaligus kecewa.

Mengapa ia makin sulit dijangkau?

Apa Sakura sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, Levi mengambil botol kecil dari dalam saku _hoodie _dan menuangkan isi cairan tersebut ke dalam air bening hingga menyatu dengan warna alami yang sebenarnya.

Tarikan lembut di bibirnya melebar, menciptakan seringai aneh. Sorot mata tajam lelaki itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. Cekungan hitam di bawah matanya membuat raut wajahnya tampak mengerikan.

Gadis tercintanya takkan berhasil lolos dari genggamannya selama ia masih berkeliaran di luar jangkauan penjara kecilnya.

Ia rela menjadi pembunuh orang yang berani mengganggu lingkup hubungan mereka selagi Sakura bersamanya, dan itu sepadan.

Selesai makan malam, Sakura menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Pakaian bersihnya diletakkan di konter kamar mandi, ketika dia melepas handuk dan menjatuhkannya ke wastafel. Menyesuaikan agar air bersuhu hangat, dia masuk dan bersantai sebanyak yang ia bisa dalam situasi saat ini.

Levi telah memeriksanya seperti biasa saat perempuan itu berada di bidang penglihatannya. Namun ada beberapa kali kesempatan ketika dia akan memberinya waktu sendirian.

Tentu, Levi bisa masuk ke sana dan menakut-nakuti Sakura seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ia bisa melangkah lebih jauh dengan melanggar privasinya, dia dapat sepenuhnya melihat tubuhnya yang ranum.

_Aku tidak melanggarnya. Sebagai seorang pacar aku berhak memiliki peluang semacam itu._

Bukan ide yang buruk, meskipun Levi masih memiliki rasa hormat terhadap Sakura. Disamping itu, jika dia pergi menunjukkan kedoknya, Sakura mungkin akan mengembangkan rasa kekecewaan baru.

Memang, dia tidak perlu diam-diam mengawasi dan seakan menerornya. Tapi jika situasi membutuhkan, Levi tak ingin memerbaikinya dalam jangka waktu singkat.

Ketika Sakura selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia berhenti sebelum ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Tidak ada yang terjadi saat di kamar mandi, yang menenangkan, namun itu bukan berarti dia lepas pengawasan.

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan pijakan lembut. Sejauh ini tak ada yang terjadi, dan dia semakin dekat ke ruang tamu. Hanya kesunyian yang menyambutnya. Memercepat langkah, dia berbelok untuk pergi ke area dapur untuk mengambil air, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Tanpa pertanda sama sekali, kelopak matanya terasa berat. Sakura merasa kejadian semalam terulang kembali dan ia bertanya-tanya apa penyebab semua ini?

Padahal tadi dia baik-baik saja.

Sakura mengeluh sambil mengusap pelan sudut matanya, berusaha meringankan rasa kantuk.

Keras kepala seperti biasanya, gadis itu kembali menuju dapur.

Semakin dekat ke sana, rasanya seolah ia sedang dibuntuti oleh sesuatu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya agar tetap fokus, enggan menoleh ke belakang.

Namun dalam langkahnya yang terhuyung-huyung, ia tidak sadar tersandung karpet hingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak ke depan.

Malang baginya, karena tak sempat memprediksi, bagian pelipisnya yang sudah sakit membentur lantai kayu.

_Sial! Apa lagi ini?!_

Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Saat dia mencoba bangkit dengan mengumpulkan berat badan ke kedua tangan, pusing yang melanda kian bertambah buruk.

Sebagai gantinya, perempuan itu jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

_To be continued ..._


	4. Penguntit

Tittle : Empty

Fandom : Naruto, Attack on Titan

Rate : M

**Bab 4 : Penguntit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebuah dengusan samar berasal dari seseorang di belakang Sakura.

Levi tak pernah mengira bahwa mangsanya akan pingsan di tempat seperti ini. Lagipula lantai kayu yang keras nan dingin bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk dijadikan alas tidur.

Kendati setidaknya semua berjalan lancar, sebab dia sekarang memiliki Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di bawah kakinya.

Levi berjongkok di sampingnya, sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Membalikkan tubuh Sakura ke punggungnya, ia meniup helai rambut yang menutupi wajah ayunya.

Sakura tampak lebih lelah dari biasanya, barangkali itu disebabkan oleh aktivitas yang ia jalani cukup berat.

_Heh, kencan dengan Eren._

Bagian dalam dirinya mendidih, amarah panas yang sulit diatasi. Lalu dia tertawa pahit mengingat kesalahannya sendiri.

Tangannya meluncur lembut di lilitan tali yang menghiasi bagian depan piyama Sakura, memainkan jemari panjangnya di situ untuk sementara waktu. Bola abu-abu kusam menyorot setiap wajah gadis yang berbaring di tulang selangkanya.

Sangat polos dan sederhana. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino Yamanaka yang dipenuhi berbagai benda-benda _glamour _dan tak sebanding dengan gadis ini.

Gelombang bersalah karena telah menyebabkan dia pergi, serta kekacauan yang ia buat sebagai pelajaran atas menduakannya dengan Eren Jaeger, membentuk simpul di perutnya yang membuat ia mual.

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul kumpulan perasaan negatif yang menyertai. Kemarahan, dendam, dan kesengsaraan yang mendalam. Perlahan segalanya berwujud seperti gelombang pasang yang siap menenggelamkan ketenangannya. Dia tahu apa yang ia rasakan disebut sebagai _cemburu._

Akan tetapi, sekalipun emosi membakar dadanya, ia keburu luluh melihat kekasih tercintanya tampak tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Dia memerlukan istirahat di kasur yang empuk.

Mungkin cukup untuk hari ini.

Matanya dipenuhi kelembutan yang murni, Levi tanpa membuang waktu segera membawa tubuh lemas Sakura ke kamarnya.

* * *

Mentari di tengah hari menabrak trotoar semen dan jalan beraspal. Beberapa burung mengepakkan sayap dan duduk di dahan pohon besar yang tertutupi dedaunan.

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari. Orang ini telah bersiap untuk menghadapi suhu dengan mengenakan pakaian _casual _yang sesuai cuaca.

Sandal merah dan _hot pants_ _dark blue _menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, _t-shirt cotton _putih berlengan pendek bertuliskan '_Kiss Me Again_',' memamerkan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Rambut merah muda sepunggung bergelombang diikat kuncir kuda longgar dan mengikuti gerakan langkahnya yang pelan.

Sementara wajah pucatnya merenggut, sesekali ia meringis karena panas yang membakar setiap titik tubuhnya yang lemas.

Urusan tertentu mengharuskannya untuk keluar di cuaca seekstrim ini. Jika bukan karena persediaan obat penghilang nyeri habis, dia enggan pergi ke toko kelontong.

Semakin sulit untuk bangun tidur di pagi hari. Bahkan ketika cahaya matahari terbit menyorot melalui ventilasi atau alarm yang ia pasang, dia bangun satu jam setelahnya dan berakhir sakit kepala.

Dan ketika gadis itu tertidur, ia hampir tak mengalami mimpi. Aneh.

Sakura berasumsi bahwa dirinya mengalami stres ringan setelah apa yang terjadi tempo hari, tapi ada pun sedikitnya rasa lega yang merayap dalam hatinya yang kebas.

Masalah itu disebabkan oleh Levi sendiri. Dan menyalahkan segala atas keputusan yang ia miliki terhadap Sakura adalah kesalahan lain.

Kebencian dan rasa cintanya sekarang mempunyai timbangan yang sama.

Semilir angin musim panas menyapu leher Sakura yang telanjang. Dia dengan hati-hati memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut saat menyeret kaki melintasi perempatan.

Tiga menit kemudian, toko kelontong yang ia cari hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

Sakura pergi ke bagian makanan ringan dan mendapatkan berbagai macam camilan yang akan menemaninya nanti malam. Kemudian menuju bagian obat-obatan.

Setelah memiliki semua barang yang ia perlukan di keranjang, perlahan dia melangkah ke kasir dan mengantri di belakang seorang perempuan yang mengenakan baju formal.

Mata Sakura menyipit, ia merasa pernah melihat orang ini di suatu tempat.

Begitu gilirannya, gadis itu keluar dari toko lalu memasuki mobil _volvo_ hitam.

Tunggu!

Refleks dia mengerling dua kali.

Sial, bukankah itu Ino Yamanaka?

Levi! Mana Levi? Tapi yang ia dapati kursi penumpang kosong, hanya ada Ino di dalam sana.

Yang lebih penting, mengapa kemarin mereka terlihat sangat akrab?

_Emerald-_nya menampilkan amarah dan terluka saat mengingat malam dimana semuanya berakhir.

Dengan menepis perasaan itu, Sakura bergegas mengambil barang belanjaannya dan menyusul Ino.

Tapi hanya dengan berlari ia tak bisa menyusul, mobilnya sudah melaju kencang di jalan raya. Sakura merangkaikan kata-kata kutukan.

Sambil mengembuskan napas hingga menerbangkan helai-helai poninya, terlepas dari ini dia ingin segera keluar dari cuaca panas yang menyengat.

Jadi, gadis itu mengambil langkah secepat mungkin menuju rumah.

Deringan ponsel di tangan kanan mengejutkan Sakura, perutnya terasa mual setelah itu. Ada dua pesan dari nomor berbeda yang baru masuk.

**Levi : Kita harus membicarakan ini! Kalau kau menolak kali ini juga, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku sudah memeringatkanmu sebelumnya tapi kau tidak mendengarkan aku. Kau tahu aku terluka tiap kali—**

–ibu jari Sakura secara kasar mengusap bagian ruang obrolan lain, disusul decakan jengkel yang cukup keras lolos dari bibirnya.

Dia tak mau melihat apa pun dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

**Mikasa : Sakura, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kita bisa pergi belanja bersama minggu depan?**

Cemberut di wajahnya lenyap seketika.

**Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu jam 10.**

**Mikasa : Oke, tapi tanpa Eren. Kau tahu, hanya kita berdua.**

Sakura mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum. Sekalipun jalan yang tengah ia lalui sangat sepi, bahkan orang yang melewatinya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tanpa sadar akan waktu, dia sudah dekat dengan perkomplekan rumahnya.

Tidak setiap hari Mikasa mengajaknya bermain tanpa adiknya. _Sister complex _yang mengesankan.

Ia menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir seraya mengembalikan ponsel ke saku celananya. Tapi, seringaiannya yang manis seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tahu, sangat menenangkan bila memiliki saudara seperti Mikasa.

Terutama mereka bukan kakak beradik sedarah.

Sekonyong-konyong Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, entah mengapa sudut hatinya merasa tak enak.

Terlepas dari rasa senang yang ia rasakan beberapa detik lalu, dia tidak bisa menghentikan gelombang gelisah yang melanda dirinya. Kali ini itu bahkan semakin kuat dan membuat punggungnya panas, seakan-akan ada yang melubangi belakang kepalanya.

Menggigil naik ke tulang belakangnya. Dia segera mengusap lengannya yang terbuka dengan canggung.

Kekhawatirannya meningkat tatkala perempuan itu mendengar suara ranting patah tak jauh darinya. Berhenti di tengah jalan, ia memutar lehernya ke segala arah.

Rumahnya berada sekitar lima meter setelah tikungan di depan sana. Terlihat jejeran perumahan mewah yang dikelilingi pagar besi tinggi dengan berbagai macam pepohonan.

Sekilas, detak jantungnya berhenti tatkala sudut matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang dan menciptakan sensasi menyeramkan tersendiri baginya. Terutama jika orang itu, yang sebagian wajahnya sedikit gelap karena tertutupi oleh bayangan dedaunan di atas kepalanya, tengah memandang lurus ke arah Sakura.

Rambut cokelat kusamnya berantakan menggantung persis di depan rahangnya yang putih pucat. Laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari Sakura itu berdiri terpaku bagaikan patung. Syal kotak-kotak _dark grey créme_ melilit longgar lehernya.

Detik itu pula, Sakura berpikir sarkastik,_ 'Orang aneh macam apa yang mengenakan syal di cuaca sepanas ini?'_

Saat gadis itu menangkap basah dirinya yang mengawasi, seringaian tersungging di bibir tipisnya yang merah muda.

Hal itu mengejutkan Sakura.

Haruskah dia menghampiri orang asing itu atau hanya pulang ke rumah tanpa menghiraukan? Bagaimana pun, sebaiknya aman daripada menyesal. Dengan mengingatnya, Sakura langsung memutuskan kontak mata.

Kakinya mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Ia belum pernah bertemu laki-laki itu, mungkin dia tinggal di komplek yang sama. Itu saja sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan.

Mata gelap pria muda bersyal mengikuti setiap gerakan Sakura yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan dengan cara yang menyeramkan.

"Bukan tindakan yang bijak bilamana kau masih punya niat untuk mengintip gadis itu," ujar seseorang di belakangnya.

* * *

_Beberapa menit yang lalu..._

Di luar toko kelontong, seseorang berdiri dengan menempelkan sebelah kaki ke beton bangunan. Tak ada yang aneh akan bahasa tubuhnya yang tenang dan santai, hanya saja nyaris seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pakaian hitam yang mencolok. Poni membayangi wajahnya, membuatnya tak bisa dikenali.

Bola abu-abu tajam secara ulang berkeliaran ke pintu masuk dan ponsel di tangannya.

Kehidupan hambar yang ia jalani telah kembali. Namun Levi Ackerman adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk mencapai sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Tidak peduli seberapa besar resiko yang didapat atau membatasi keadaannya, Levi selalu mendapatkan apa pun.

Levi tak pernah menerima perempuan mana pun secara sembarang. Kesempatan langka yang diberikan kepadanya mempertemukannya dengan Sakura.

Sedari kecil ia dilatih sangat keras oleh orang tua asuhnya hingga dewasa sekarang Levi menjadi orang yang gigih demi meraih segala sesuatu. Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun mengenai ibu dan ayah kandungnya. Sejak itu pula Levi menganggap mereka mati setelah membuangnya saat masih bayi.

Dia perfeksionis dan individualistis. Tidak terlalu suka bekerja sama, namun pekerjaan tertentu mengharuskannya untuk bernegosiasi.

Kurangnya cinta dan kasih sayang sepanjang hidupnya telah membekukan hatinya. Walau begitu ia penasaran bagaimana perasaan itu berkembang seperti yang dia lihat saat Petra—salah satu temannya—berpacaran dengan Aurou dan jika ada kesempatan, mereka tak segan memamerkan kemesraan di depannya.

Awalnya itu tampak menggelikan. Namun Levi harus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai seperti halnya Petra yang selalu menatap penuh kasih kepada pacarnya tanpa henti.

_Love birdy._

Setelah keingintahuan itu dipenuhi dengan cita-cita tidak realistis yang menginspirasi dari hubungan yang dialami kawan lamanya, itu merupakan kenyataan yang secara tak sadar mulai dia cari.

Kembali ke masa lalu, tepatnya saat pertama kali Levi bertemu Sakura.

_**Flashback on**_

_Levi menoleh ke atas langit malam yang mendung. Wajahnya memancarkan kekosongan dan tidak fokus._

_Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika dia mengacaukan obsesi orang tuanya yang menginginkan putra mereka menjadi seorang penerus direktur perusahaan. Sesungguhnya di dalam hati kecilnya ia tak menginginkan kemewahan yang ditawarkan ibu dan ayah angkatnya. Dia ingin mendaftar masuk militer dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka lagi._

_Kehidupan damai yang ia impikan sekarang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian di dalamnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang semua ini. Dirinya putus asa._

_Pada saat ini, sebagian besar penduduk kota telah menyibukan diri di rumah masing-masing untuk menghindari hujan yang bakal datang._

_Lain lagi dengan Levi yang memilih berlama-lama di jalanan kota yang sepi. Akibatnya, malam telah sunyi. Sudah waktunya bagi hati yang kesepian dan terkekang pergi keluar dan merenung._

_"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku akan lulus dengan peringkat pertama!"_

_Teriakan nyaring yang halus sekonyong-konyong mengaburkan angan-angannya. Spontan lelaki berusia 25 itu menjentikkan kepala ke arah kanan, m__atanya yang sendu menyipit membentuk garis tipis, mendadak nadinya berdetak kencang._

_Persis di seberang sana tampak tiga orang remaja berseragam sekolah berjalan santai sambil mengobrol ria tanpa peduli bagaimana jika ada kendaraan yang melintas dan menabrak salah satunya._

_Terutama gadis berambut merah muda di sisi kiri jalan raya. Sedikit yang mereka tahu, tubuhnya yang bergerak cepat dan penuh aura positif menenangkan hatinya, dia memiliki posisi yang sempurna untuk memerhatikannya._

_Pandangan Levi tertumpah kepada perempuan ekspresif yang sangat ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan siswi lain yang bersamanya._

_Ia melihat sekilas laki-laki tanggung yang bertubuh tinggi dan kurus, memiliki ekspresi polos walaupun seringaian di bibirnya menujukkan bahwa dia yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang gadis. Rambutnya cokelat dan bermata pirus yang jernih._

_Orang satunya memiliki rambut panjang yang sewarna dengan miliknya, raut wajahnya terlihat bosan sedari tadi, kendati perhatian gadis itu tak teralihkan dari jalan raya yang lengang dan kedua temannya yang saling melempar kata-kata. Untuk sesaat, Levi merasa dia memiliki suatu kesamaan dengan si perempuan berekspresi hampa di sana._

_Selanjutnya, Levi memuaskan dirinya dengan memandang lekat-lekat pada perempuan pertama yang menarik perhatiannya. Bola matanya menelusuri sekujur tubuhnya yang ia tebak berusia 17. Bocah asing itu berkembang dengan sangat baik._

_"Sakura, aku tak ingin mengatakan ini tapi Eren ada benarnya."_

_Mata Levi melebar takjub tatkala mendengar namanya disebut, seperti seseorang yang telah menemukan objek pertamanya yang menarik._

_Dia mencatat betapa menawannya perempuan itu dengan rambut merah muda bergelombang yang menjuntai hingga melewati sikutnya. Sepasang seragam berupa kemeja putih yang dipadu _oversized sweater _rajut cokelat muda, serta rok kotak-kotak hitam _dark blue. _Ia mengenakan kaos kaki pendek dan sepatu biasa._

_Penampilannya seperti pelajar sekolah pada umumnya, namun Levi menemukan minat yang lebih kepadanya._

_Bocah lelaki yang belum ia ketahui namanya masih menyeringai. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tampak sedang bicara, daun telinga Levi menaik dan memfokuskan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan percakapan._

_"Tuh 'kan, nilaimu menurun drastis. Bahkan Mikasa mengetahuinya lebih dulu."_

_Si gadis _pink _mendesah frustasi, "Bagaimana pun juga aku akan begadang malam ini untuk ujian minggu depan."_

_Eren terkikik melihat Sakura yang merengut lucu._

_Mereka berhenti di sebuah pertigaan. _

_"Ibu akan membunuhku saat aku sampai di rumah."_

_"Bilang saja yang sebenarnya."_

_"Yah, terutama kita hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dan tentu saja membantumu adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan," timpal Eren santai._

_Sakura menghela napas, sebelum tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai besok di sekolah," pamitnya seraya berbalik dan mengambil langkah ke arah kiri, berbanding terbalik dengan Eren dan Mikasa yang menuju sebelah kanan._

_Terlepas dari takdir atau kebetulan, perempuan 17 tahun itu menuju garis yang sama dengan tempat yang akan ia tuju._

_Levi menyunggingkan senyum miring memikirkannya. Ide kilat muncul di kepalanya yang cerdas._

_Berjalan menyusuri trotoar, mengenakan mantel hitam di luar kaos dan celana panjang, Levi melihat punggung mungil Sakura yang berada dua meter di depannya._

_Sekumpulan kerikil berderak di bawah kakinya, kendati dia berusaha agar mengurangi polusi suara._

_Levi melongokkan wajahnya, mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan perempuan itu ketika dia menggerakkan tangan di depan tubuhnya. Menyipitkan matanya supaya mendapat penglihatan lebih tajam, ia melihat layar ponsel dengan nama kontak 'Ibu' terpampang. Itu sebuah pesan._

_Merasa tak ingin melanggar privasi, Levi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menunggu hingga Sakura selesai dengan urusannya._

_Ia tampak memasukan kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku ogah-ogahan. Tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil dari samping kiri melaju melewati jalurnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_"Wah!" pekik gadis musim semi saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang._

_Butuh beberapa detik untuk hilang dari linglung, Sakura memutar lehernya dan berkedip pelan ketika menemukan seorang pria asing tepat di depan wajahnya yang terlihat bodoh._

_Ia berkedip lagi, dan orang yang telah menolongnya dari tindakan sembrono hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Sedikir yang dia tahu, Levi menikmati kedekatan kulit mereka yang tertutup kain._

_Setelah Sakura menghitung jarak kedekatan wajah mereka, pipinya berkobar. Segera dia melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan berputar agar saling menghadap. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena dia terus menatapnya datar._

_Laki-laki itu tampak lebih tua darinya meskipun tinggi mereka nyaris sepantar. Kendati wajahnya tampak tenang, Sakura menemukan dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari si penolong._

_Matanya abu-abu kusam, memiliki cekung di bawah mata yang membuatnya agak menyeramkan. Kulit pucatnya bersinar di bawah sinar lampu jalanan berwarna putih. Dahinya tertutup belahan poni yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi kelopak matanya._

_Menyadari kebodohannya, Sakura langsung membungkuk dan berterima kasih. Yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Levi._

_"Aku tak heran jika ada bocah tolol sepertimu lebih memperhatikan ponsel daripada keselamatan sendiri."_

_Sakura meringis dalam nadanya yang sarkastik._

_'Terima kasih atas pujiannya, kalau boleh kukatakan begitu." Suara feminime terdengar melemah di akhir kata. "Baiklah, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Sekali lagi terima kasih."_

_Alih-alih jawaban langsung, ada keheningan yang canggung. Air muka lelaki dewasa itu tak goyah sedikit pun._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya basa-basi._

_Sakura berkedip bingung, dia mengeratkan cengkeraman di tali ranselnya karena gugup. Pria itu tampan walau memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan pendek. Namun dia bisa melihat bisep di pergelangan tangannya yang tersembunyi dan juga—_

_Apa-apaan yang dia pikirkan? Secara mental gadis itu menampar dirinya sendiri. _

_Melempar senyum manis, dia kembali ke kepribadiannya yang bersemangat. "Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Siapa namamu?"_

_"Levi, hanya Levi." Monoton yang sama._

_Sebagai perayaan hari pertama Levi tanpa pikir panjang menanyakan hal pribadi macam alamat rumah dan nomor telepon, yang disambut antusias Sakura yang polos dan menggemaskan. _

_**Flashback off**_

_Pertemuan yang aneh._

Levi ingat perubahan yang terjadi setelah kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan di usia yang sama.

Gadis itu sering bersikeras menolak tawarannya untuk tinggal di apartemennya dan pada akhirnya mereka kini telah berpisah.

**Tidak.**

Levi mendesah berat. Dia tak mengira semua ini nyata. Sakura-nya lebih memilih Eren dibanding kekasihnya.

Tahu-tahu, sebuah mobil familier yang terparkir di trotoar membuatnya semakin menempelkan punggung ke dinding beton. Serangkaian umpatan meluncur lolos dari mulutnya.

Wanita berambut _blonde _menaiki mobilnya, dan tak lama setelah itu Sakura muncul dari balik pintu toko dengan napas terengah.

Ketika Levi dengan ingin tahu menunggu, gadis musim semi menggerutu sesuatu sebelum dia pergi.

Ia mengikutinya sambil tetap menjaga jarak aman. Hingga membuat gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Biarkan dia memberikannya keamanan palsu sebelum menghancurkan kebebasannya. Setidaknya dia ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama.

Levi mengambil _handphone _dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa padanan kalimat di sana.

Menghitung jumlah detik, ia melihat Sakura membaca pesan yang dia kirimkan. Hatinya berdenyut senang. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika sebuah decakan tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

Levi mengernyit tak suka menangkap hal itu. Bukankah Sakura sedikit kasar?

Karena posisi yang membelakangi, dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura dengan ponsel pintarnya. Akan tetapi saat tiba waktunya gadis tersebut berada dalam kuasanya, ia takkan bisa berbuat sesuatu tanpa kekuatannya sendiri.

Terlalu fokus pada angan-angan, Levi nyaris tak sadar bahwa secara mendadak Sakura berhenti dan menatap sekeliling, membuat Levi refleks bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang mampu menutupi tubuhnya.

Sebisa mungkin laki-laki itu tidak tertangkap basah.

Dahinya mengerut semakin dalam begitu dia melihat Sakura menatap seorang lelaki berpenampilan unik yang juga sedang mengawasinya.

_Siapa orang bodoh itu?_

Berani sekali bocah berhelaian cokelat tersebut memandang gadisnya seperti itu. Dia harus diberi peringatan.

Persis tatkala objek perhatian para pemuda menyingkir dari pandangan keduanya, dengan tenang Levi berjalan menghampiri orang asing dan menyapanya.

"Bukan tindakan yang bijak bilamana kau masih punya niat untuk mengintip gadis itu."

Si penguntit menatap Levi kaget.

"Si-siapa kau?" gagapnya. Kebingungan menyebar di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu namaku, tapi setelah percakapan ini selesai, nama bukanlah masalah. Setidaknya untukmu." Suara berat bernada rendah itu sangat datar dan halus, namun dia tahu betul bahwa tersirat intimidasi di dalamnya.

"**Tinggalkan dia**!"

Raut wajah laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun berubah gusar. "Memangnya kau siapa? Orang sepertimu tidak berhak mendikte apa yang harus kulakukan dan tidak."

Mendengar nada keras yang menurutnya tak pantas, matanya yang kecil spontan menyipit membentuk garis peringatan.

"Kau tahu, bocah," mulai pria itu dengan nada tenang dan berusaha untuk bisa menahan diri. "jika kau terus memandanginya seakan ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat seperti tadi, semuanya akan berakhir buruk."

"Apa maksudmu?" Si remaja membentak, sedikit terpojok.

"Itu sungguh kelihatan buruk Bung, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan," ujar Levi malas, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan amarahnya. "apalagi aku adalah pacar gadis itu."

"A-apa?"

Dasar malang.

Ekspresi marah yang sebelumnya dia tampilkan telah usang, tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang sangat memprihatinkan. Di sisi lain, seseorang menikmati perubahan tersebut.

"Jadi ..." Levi semakin mendekat dan dengan penuh ancaman ia berbisik. "satu-satunya pilihan yang kau miliki hanyalah menghilang sejauh mungkin darinya sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Akhirnya, pesan itu diterima.

Dia tegang, refleks mundur ke belakang. Dan saat itu juga dia menanamkan catatan mental, orang di hadapannya bukanlah tandingannya untuk bermain api.

* * *

Embusan angin yang selembut kain kasmir bertiup dari jendela yang terbuka, menyempurnakan suasana tenang sebuah perumahan sederhana.

Sore itu, sendirian di kamar tidurnya, duduk di depan meja belajar. Dengan pelan dan sedikit ragu, Kouta meraih kotak kecil kayu yang sudah lama tak tersentuh.

Sampai sekarang, ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung kepada Sakura.

Dan dia bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis itu sudah membaca suratnya? Tapi mengapa tidak pernah membalas?

Kouta mengerutkan kening, air mukanya terlihat gelisah memikirkan kemungkinan Sakura menolaknya. Selama ini dia sadar diri ia berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, dan selera berpakaiannya buruk, bahkan teman-teman sekolah menindasnya.

Walaupun saat itu, keadaan sangat rumit baginya untuk ditempuh, seseorang selalu datang membela dan menyemangatinya. Tentu saja, orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

Perempuan musim semi itu terlihat bersinar di matanya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, itulah yang Kouta alami.

Saat laki-laki berambut _turqouise_ menarik salah satu ujung pita yang mengikat kotak tersebut, tiba-tiba kucing liar yang sebulan lalu dia adopsi meloncat ke atas meja dalam satu lompatan.

Pita kado _soft pink_ itu terurai. Si kucing memainkan helaian tersebut sementara kilas balik tentang pujaan hatinya memenuhi benak Kouta.

_**Flashback on**_

_Kanvas di atas berwarna biru terang, berbintik-bintik dengan awan putih dan kelabu pucat. Mentari bermain dengan bayang-bayang saat bersembunyi di balik awan yang lewat sebelum muncul kembali dengan kehangatan yang sempurna. Sinar yang sangat kecil menembus dedaunan pohon cemara dimana Kouta Shinohara berbaring._

_Rona hijau lembut bergoyang pelan, membuatnya santai._

_Cakrawala yang membentang di atasnya tercermin dalam bola matanya yang tertutup poni, dan untuk sesaat dia merasa mengantuk._

_Atensinya beralih ke kejauhan yang menampilkan tiga orang pemuda sedang bercengkrama seraya duduk di balik semak-semak tanpa menyadari kehadirannya._

_Semburat kekesalan tampil di wajahnya yang berubah kusut. Mereka adalah penyebab dia tidak bisa ikut pelajaran kedua._

_Satu lagi masalah yang Kouta punya ialah Sakura pasti akan menceramahinya atau menghajar balik penindas tersebut. Kendati dia senang, kenyataannya Kouta seorang lelaki. Bila ia saja tak sanggup membela diri, maka dia pantas untuk pergi demi keselamatan gadis itu sendiri._

_Kouta akui Sakura perempuan yang kuat, tapi suatu saat ia akan melihatnya menangis karena terluka seperti mereka pada umumnya. Terlebih lagi, mereka baru berusia 12 tahun._

_Masih teramat muda untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat dewasa semacam terlibat perkelahian. Mereka tidak pantas melakukan hal itu._

_Sebagai laki-laki, secara tak langsung Kouta berkewajiban melindungi pujaan hatinya._

_Tahu-tahu, pemandangan sepasang kaki halus yang tertutupi rok seragam mendarat di hadapannya._

_Tunggu!_

_Pipi anak laki-laki berhelaian pendek tersebut berkobar. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat celana dalam bergambar kartun beruang lucu, dan segera dia menggeser bola matanya persis ke wajah si empunya._

_"He-hei," gumam Kouta bergetar ketika menyadari aura gelap berkumpul di wajah imutnya._

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Membolos? Tidak seperti biasanya," mulai Sakura kecil._

_Untungnya dia tidak menyadari tindakan itu._

_Alih-alih jawaban, lelaki pemalu itu memutar lehernya demi menangkap halaman yang hanya dipenuhi tanaman rambat dan pepohonan. Ketiga orang tadi sudah tak ada. Barangkali mereka kabur setelah menangkap kedatangan Sakura._

_Diam-diam dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bela diri._

_"Ba-bagaimana denganmu? Sekarang belum waktunya istirahat."_

_Ia menduga belum satu jam berlalu sejak dia berada di sini._

_Sakura berdecak, tampak jengkel karena malah dibalas pertanyaan serupa._

_"Yang benar saja."_

_Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dikatakan Sakura ketika ia merasakan bocah itu bergerak ke sisinya yang tidak berpenghuni dan membungkukan badannya._

_Kouta sedikit mengernyit pada hal itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk meraih kedua lengan atas Kouta agar beralih pada posisi duduk._

_Rambut pendek Sakura yang terurai menggelitik pipi memerah anak itu, sampai rasa sakit yang membakar dari anggota tubuhnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil sahabatnya mengirim sentakan ke tulang belakangnya._

_Sebuah desisan yang menyakitkan meninggalkan bibirnya pada tindakan tiba-tiba, dan Sakura bergegas menopang tubuh bagian samping Kouta seakan-akan bocah itu akan pingsan kapan saja._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terluka?"_

_Kouta menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya, memikirkan apakah harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Dan akhirnya ia memilih yang pertama._

_"Ya, a-aku terluka. Tapi tidak masalah, mereka sudah mendapat karma yang pantas. Guru sastra Jepang memberikan detensi sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Pemuda itu berhenti untuk membiarkan geraman tak suka keluar di udara tanpa sungkan._

_"Kapan mereka melakukannya?"_

_"Tadi pagi, sebelum bel periode pertama berbunyi."_

_Sakura hanya menghela napas dari sampingnya, dan Kouta memerhatikan tatapan ringan di wajahnya saat mendarat di sebidang bunga liar yang tumbuh di kejauhan, warna-warna merah bersinar terang terhadap hijau cerah._

_"Seharusnya aku tidak datang terlambat hari ini." Tiba-tiba perempuan muda itu berkata dan ia melirik ke arahnya._

_"Bukan itu masalahnya ..." Kouta berhenti sejenak. "seandainya aku bisa membela diri, mereka takkan mungkin melakukan itu." Sakura bisa merasakan getaran tak nyaman dalam suaranya._

_"Aku akan menendang bokong mereka! Tunggu saja sampai aku menemukan bocah-bocah itu, aku akan melakukannya," ancamnya kemudian._

_Kouta langsung diserang panik. "Jangan! Ka-kau bisa ikut dihukum dan aku tidak akan suka mengetahuinya."_

_Dia menatap penuh arti pada sepasang bola mata _emerald, _sebelum melemparkan pandangan ke tempat lain._

_"Ayo kita makan siang di atap, biasanya penjaga sekolah akan berkeliling sebentar lagi," gumam Sakura penuh perhatian. Seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengajak anaknya pulang ke rumah._

_Dan pada dasarnya itulah yang terjadi. Setelah itu Sakura akan mengobati luka yang muncul di beberapa anggota tubuh kurusnya selagi membuat janji untuk membalas kerusakan pecundang-pecundang kecil._

_**Flashback off**_

Jari telunjuknya menyusuri pinggiran kotak yang agak kasar, ia membuka penutupnya dan mengintip ke dalam.

Kain satin masih membungkus sesuatu yang berharga—setidaknya baginya, itu menyembul dari permukaan kotak. Jemari panjang laki-laki itu menyingkirkannya dan mengambil tumpukan foto tanpa bingkai yang sedikit usang.

Ia mengangkat sehelai kertas foto di depan wajahnya yang terdapat Sakura dan dirinya sedang menikmati makan siang di halaman belakang sekolah, saat itu hubungan pertemanan mereka masih seumur jagung. Itu sudah lama sekali.

Dengan raut muka tenang, Kouta beranjak dan duduk di pojok jendela membawa alat tulis yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Dia memastikan isi pena itu cukup banyak seperti yang dibutuhkan dengan membuka tutup _pen._

Mengambil satu helai kertas biru langit berpola garis-garis, pemuda itu mulai berpikir kalimat terakhir yang ia gunakan untuk menyampaikan pesannya.

_Hmm ..._

To be continued...


	5. Catatan Berdarah

Tittle : Empty

Fandom : Naruto, Attack on Titan

Rate : M

**Bab 5 : Catatan Berdarah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Duduk dan merentangkan tangan, gadis musim semi itu menguap. Lega rasanya karena bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Tidak ada suara mengganggu yang membangunkannya.

Sambil mendorong helaian merah muda ke belakang wajahnya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berganti pakaian. Dengan_ crop top,_ celana pendek, dan sandal berbulunya, dia melangkah tenang menuju dapur untuk rutinitas pagi.

Begitu selesai menyantap sarapan dan mandi, Sakura mencari penyedot debu dan lap. Akhirnya, dia menemukan barang yang dibutuhkan di lemari persediaan.

Maka, dengan semua persediaan, ia pergi ke ruang tamu.

Berdiri di depan sofa, meletakkan pembersih dan lap di rak kosong. Selanjutnya menyingkirkan kaset CD yang menghiasi rak, dia mulai membersihkan area tersebut.

Hanya ada suara penyedot debu yang berisik dan senandung lembut yang menguar tatkala ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

Meletakkan barang-barang di atas karpet yang telah dibersihkan, Sakura dengan cepat berlari ke pintu depan, namun sebuah pesan singkat dari ponsel di sakunya mengagetkan Sakura.

Sembari memperlambat langkah, ia memeriksa pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

**Private number : Ini aku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.**

_S__iapa? _pikir Sakura bingung.

Sekejap ia merasa familier dengan nomor itu, namun tak ada nama yang muncul di kepalanya.

Ketukan lain datang dari arah yang sama.

"Sakura?"

Matanya spontan membelalak pada suara itu. Serangkaian kata-kata kutukan keluar di antara sela-sela napasnya yang terengah.

Apakah kau tahu perasaan saat dunia mulai runtuh di bawah kakimu, lalu datanglah momen tunggal di mana kau mencapai titik puncaknya tetapi berhenti di sana dan menggantung?

Levi ada di sini. Di depan pintu itu. Apa yang mesti dia lakukan? Sakura belum siap berhadapan dengannya. Lagipula ia kira tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.

Terlepas dari rasa sakitnya sendiri, kemarahannya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Levi berusaha untuk memerbaiki.

Sakura tidak mau menghadapinya sekarang, karena jika ia melakukannya, gadis itu khawatir akan jatuh dan menyerah padanya. Putus asa pada kebohongan yang mungkin sang mantan kekasih katakan.

Bukan hanya Levi, ia pun punya masalah sendiri. Sakura meringis menahan cambukan emosi yang berkobar di dadanya. Betapa rapuhnya hatinya.

Sebagian kecil dari dirinya ingin terus mendedikasikan hidupnya kepada pria itu.

Jadi ia segera membuat keputusan.

Sakura harus melarikan diri. Dan cepat.

"Aku tahu kau ada di dalam."

Terhenyak, Sakura mencengkeram ponselnya erat, tak memerhitungkan apakah elektronik tersebut akan patah dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mengabaikan aku, Sakura," ancam Levi. "kita harus bicara tentang hal ini. Biarkan aku masuk!"

_'Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak mungkin melacak ponselku, GPS-nya sudah dimatikan,' _batin gadis itu panik.

Karena termakan rasa penasaran, ujung-ujungnya Sakura dengan langkah penuh perhitungan mendekat ke pintu depan.

"Sayang, kau tak bisa menahanku selamanya di sini."

Panggilan "sayang" tiba-tiba membuat dirinya sesak napas. Memukul kepalanya sendiri agar tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dan merasakan hatinya sedikit menghangat, ia menerawang kembali peristiwa masa itu.

Sakura ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Levi kepada Eren kalau-kalau dia menemuinya. Bahwa Sakura melihatnya bersama wanita lain, bahwa dia menyesalinya.

Itu mungkin saja. Walaupun Eren takkan percaya setelah ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Sakura menangis kecewa karena laki-laki itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Levi bisa saja berbohong. Dia berbohong padanya sebelumnya, masuk akal jika mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Lelaki berusia tiga puluh itu mengetuk pintu lebih kencang. "Apakah sesuatu terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian, suaranya terdengar cemas. "Aku masuk!"

Karena khawatir, Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk bereaksi. "Tidak! Jangan!" Ia meringis setelah memekik tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Sudah terlanjur sekarang. Begitu banyak rencana pelarian yang hebat.

Dalam keheningan ia menunggu penuh harap. Dan semuanya terkabul ketika terdengar derap langkah kaki.

_Apa dia sudah pergi?_

Mengira Levi tidak ada lagi di sana, Sakura mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, mencoba menangkap suara apa pun dari sisi lain.

"Aku merindukanmu," ungkapnya, mengejutkan Sakura. Suara datar dan rendah seperti sebelumnya, kendati pintu menghalangi mereka.

Yang diperlukan hanya itu untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Sakura. Kegigihannya bekerja keras untuk membangun diri di sekitarnya, melindungi hatinya dari saat-saat seperti ini.

Sakura berharap Levi dapat menceritakan apa pun masalah yang ia hadapi. Dia tertutup seperti sebuah tameng baja yang dingin, dan Sakura terperangkap di luar benteng itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Tidak menganggap pula bahwa ini adil.

Kekhawatirannya semakin membumbung kala Levi kembali menyentak lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintu ini untukku? Aku ingin melihatmu."

Mungkin lelaki itu tengah bersandar di sana seolah-olah itu akan memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

_'Haruskah aku? Apa itu keputusan terbaik?'_

Selagi ia menimbang tindakan yang mesti diambil, gedoran kasar di pintu kembali mengagetkan Sakura.

"Jawab aku sialan! Aku telah mencarimu. Bukankah kau tidak adil?" teriak Levi dengan getaran penuh kemarahan.

Sakura bungkam. Hatinya tersentil mendengarnya.

"Jika kau tidak membukanya, aku akan menghancurkannya. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan! Dan kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu."

Masih terdiam, gadis itu merasa terancam dan segera menjauh dari pintu, suka atau tak suka ia harus menghadapinya.

Kalimat itu terngiang. Seolah ada yang salah dengan dirinya, sesuatu yang gelap dan berbahaya.

Api kemarahan membakar tubuhnya. Hal itu lebih kuat dari ketakutan gadis tersebut.

Sakura bisa saja mematuhinya. Membuka pintu dan membiarkannya masuk—jika itu Sakura yang dulu.

Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Perempuan itu menghirup napas panjang. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja!" tantangnya dingin. "apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah merusak barang-barangku. Kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku, apa yang menahanmu dari mendobrak pintu belaka?" tambah Sakura keras-keras, nyaris melengking.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memersiapkan diri untuk ledakan keras dari pintu yang terbuka dan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Tapi itu tak pernah datang. Sebaliknya, keadaan sunyi seketika.

Berharap ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, reaksinya terhadap semua ini, dan tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Dia masih bisa menyelamatkan seutas benang hubungan mereka yang renggang, itu pun bila mana Levi mau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku ..." Mulainya.

"Aku ... ini semua salahmu." Levi seakan meludah saat mengeluarkan perkataan itu.

Tertegun oleh pernyataan yang tak terduga, Sakura mematung di tempat. Dia tidak bisa memahami makna di balik kata-kata itu.

Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Kejengkelannya semakin menderas. Jika Levi ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, mengapa ia berkata begitu?

_'Bagaimana bisa? Ketika semua yang kulakukan adalah mencintaimu. Kenapa? Ketika aku mencoba semua yang kubisa untukmu. Bagaimana ini salahku? Kau tidak pernah mendengar satu pun keluhan dariku. Begitu pula sebaliknya.'_

Sakura tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin ini salahku?" serunya, cukup keras untuk didengar Levi.

"Aku laki-laki. Dan aku punya kebutuhan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak memaksamu melakukan itu."

Lagi. Memanipulasi Sakura supaya berpikir ia tidak bersalah. Bahwa itu dirinya, semua salahnya.

Akan tetapi kali ini dia takkan jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Terima kasih sudah selingkuh," sindir Sakura dengan bibir yang melengkung sinis. Meski Levi tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tahu, itu bukan satu-satunya." Levi menyela, tampak berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

Sakura mendengus. "Apa lagi? Jika aku tak salah ingat, kemejamu bernoda jejak bibir yang jelas-jelas bukan milikku. Kaulah yang mengajak pelacur itu tidur denganmu dan menyembunyikan salah satu pakaiannya saat aku berada di luar apartemen. Bagaimana ini bisa jadi salahku? Bagaimana?" Suaranya yang melengking terdengar menyedihkan.

Kini, setelah ia mengingat kembali, gadis _pink _itu kesulitan menahan air mata yang mengancam akan jatuh.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tangisannya pecah seketika. Segala bentuk kepercayaan telah lenyap sejak Sakura mengatakannya. Setiap bagian dari dirinya terasa lemah.

"Apakah kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak memerhatikan?"

Kalimat pria tersebut yang menggebu-gebu itu memeringatkan Sakura.

"Perhatikan apa?"

"Kau dan Eren."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak. Kau tidak pernah memahamiku," katanya pahit.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap menahan keinginan untuk menghantam Levi. "Kenapa bahkan dia bagian dari ini?"

Di sisi lain, Levi memandang pintu dengan tatapan tidak sabar—seakan sedang melihat Sakura. Semburat kemarahan jelas terlihat dari pancaran mata gelapnya. Namun masih tidak memberi jawaban.

Sakura tahu pria itu semakin marah padanya, dan meskipun dia benar-benar orang yang keras, ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Semakin Levi enggan menjawab, semakin marah Sakura padanya.

Inilah alasan lain ia menghindarinya. Sakura tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ini bakalan berakhir buruk baginya, tidak peduli sekeras apa pun dia berusaha membuat Levi terbuka, ia terus menyimpan sesuatu darinya dan membiarkan perempuan itu mencari tahu sendiri.

Yang lebih parah adalah itu lebih menyakitkan daripada yang Sakura harapkan.

Sakura menunggu situasi lain, lalu meneguhkan keberaniannya untuk mencoba kesempatan terakhir. "Kalau begitu ... beri tahu aku semuanya!"

"Jika kau membuka pintu ini, maka aku bersedia memaafkanmu," ujarnya perlahan.

Itu dia.

_'Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan harga dirinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berlanjut.'_

"Tidak, pergilah!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Pergi!"

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" teriak Sakura nyaring, nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Gadis malang itu frustasi, sehingga tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh, diikuti oleh yang lain, dan yang lain sampai semuanya mengaburkan pandangan. Kemudian jatuh berlutut menampar pintu seperti anak kecil yang tak dapat memiliki apa yang ia inginkan.

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Sakura mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dia ingin menyuruh Levi berhenti, bahwa ia tidak menginginkan ini. Bahwa dia tidak mengenalnya lagi. Akan tetapi, semua kata-katanya tersangkut di kerongkongannya yang menyempit dan perih, sesakit hatinya.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan suara parau yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"A-aku akan pergi," putusnya tergagap, seakan-akan enggan meninggalkannya. Tapi setelah pertimbangannya yang diam-diam, dia akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti Sakura.

Hanya kali ini.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu," katanya sebelum langkah kaki berderap lambat menjauh.

Alih-alih balasan serupa, isakan Sakura justru kian menderas ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat dia benci.

Berkedip melalui pancuran air asin, gadis itu merasa sukar bernapas dengan benar. Walau ia memintanya pergi, sisi lain dalam dirinya ingin Levi tetap berada di sini, bersamanya.

_'Perasaan bodoh.'_

* * *

Mata abu-abu yang sipit dan memiliki kantung mata hitam di bawahnya itu melirik jam di ponsel. Kemudian mengusap benda tersebut hingga menampilkan kalender, di satu tanggal memiliki tanda berwarna merah. Yang merupakan hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Hanya beberapa hari lagi dan Levi bisa memulai rencananya. Kesedihan segera hilang, tergantikan oleh kegembiraan tak wajar yang mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya.

Namun lelaki itu harus meninggalkan Sakura untuk sementara waktu.

Dia menyadari bahwa akan lebih menyenangkan bila memberikan rasa aman palsu kepada gadis-nya. Jadi, Levi melangkah lambat keluar rumah.

Keningnya mengerut saat melihat sepeda motor yang berhenti di depannya. Dengan penasaran, Levi memperhatikan tukang pos yang turun dari kendaraannya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Begitu petugas pos datang cukup dekat, Levi membuka pagar dan menutupnya seraya mengamati sebuah map yang dipegang oleh pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Permisi, ada paket untuk Sakura Haruno. Apakah anda tinggal di sini?"

Tak menangkap seringaian Levi yang singkat, begitu laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mengatakan ia tinggal bersama Sakura. Kebohongan lain mengenai perempuan itu yang terbaring sakit dan lainnya ia tambahkan.

Si tukang pos tanpa curiga memberikan paket kepadanya dan langsung pergi.

Tutupnya ia sobek sedikit, ada surat berisi tulisan asing di situ. Sejenak Levi merasa bersalah, seperti mengintip rahasia sang kekasih yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ketahui, namun sebaris kata menarik perhatiannya.

_Dari : Kouta Shinohara_

Dengan setitik emosi yang merembes hatinya, Levi membuka halaman pertama demi menemukan tulisan rapi yang tampaknya dibuat khusus teruntuk Sakura. Bibirnya membentuk garis monoton yang sama saat segera terseret dalam nuansa halus yang disusun Kouta.

_Untuk Sakura tersayang,_

_Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun kita tidak berjumpa, aku selalu menunggu balasan darimu. Senantiasa bertanya-tanya apabila kau tidak menerima perasaanku ataukah kau belum membacanya sampai sekarang?_

_Tapi hal pertama yang kuingin tanyakan, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?_

_Aku menulis surat ini semata-mata untuk memberitahumu kabar baik bahwa aku akan kembali ke Shibuya._

_Bagaimana pun, aku akan menulis nomor telepon di belakang surat ini agar kita bisa bertemu secara langsung di suatu tempat. Maaf karena tidak bisa ke rumahmu langsung alih-alih mengirim surat terlebih dulu. Aku sudah membeli tiket dan setelah kau membacanya, kuharap kau segera menghubungiku._

_Kau tahu, aku sangat menantikannya._

_Salam,_

_Kouta Shinohara_

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu langsung mencatat nomor yang terdapat di halaman belakang kertas melalui ponselnya.

Rencananya akan berjalan sempurna. Dengan membodohi Kouta bahwa si pengirim pesan adalah Sakura, dia bisa membuat bocah itu menyesal telah berani mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Tapi pertama-tama, Levi mesti menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak biasanya mengenakan gaun seperti itu."

Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya menuju pagar rumah. Dia baru saja akan menjemput Sakura untuk menepati janji _shopping _dengannya.

Perlahan-lahan, lehernya memutar ke arah dari mana pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang usil itu berasal. Eren berdiri menyandar di salah satu pilar raksasa teras, lengan disilangkan persis di depan dadanya, tampak masam seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan bersenang-senang," jawab perempuan _ravenette _apa adanya. Tidak bermaksud membuat kebohongan atau balik melemparkan ejekan tak berguna.

Kening adiknya mengerut. "Bersama siapa? Tanpaku?"

Mikasa memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan senyuman tipis yang merambati sudut bibirnya dengan syal merah. "Bukan urusanmu, Eren."

Eren memutar bola matanya. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau menyembunyikan ini karena tidak ingin acara kencanmu diganggu," tebaknya asal.

Spontan, pipi Mikasa memerah.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia bergegas keluar rumah, menaiki kendaraannya dan pergi meninggalkan Eren yang tersenyum setengah menyeringai.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Mikasa tiba sekitar lima belas menit setelahnya.

Percakapan yang mereka lakukan dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan mendorong perasaan tak nyaman sebentar.

Sakura menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Mikasa. Tujuan yang baru ditemukan melonjak, membangkitkan semangat seumur hidup.

Akan tetapi, antusiasme yang ia rasakan secepat itu pula lenyap kala firasat akrab memenuhi benaknya.

Gelisah di kursi penumpang, gadis musim semi tersebut secara terus-menerus menoleh ke belakang mobil, memeriksa apakah ada kendaraan mencurigakan yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Bola-bola hijau bertemu dengan abu-abu kusam. Sekilas, Sakura bergidik ketika memikirkan betapa miripnya dua bola mata itu dengan Levi.

_Mini cooper _Mikasa menepi ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, memberi mereka waktu untuk berbincang.

Dia menghela napas. "Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura menurunkan pandangan. Sepertinya memperhatikan _tennis skirt _yang ia kenakan jauh lebih menarik.

"A-aku hanya—"

"Hei!" Tanpa diduga, Mikasa menyela dengan lembut, mengejutkan Sakura saat tangannya yang hangat menutupi punggung tangannya sendiri.

Tindakan itu menyebabkan Sakura kian merasa bersalah.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? Mereka kemari untuk bersenang-senang. Bukan bermain detektif hanya karena rasa takut yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi bisakah kita mencoba bersantai? Hanya, jangan pikirkan masalahmu!" Mikasa meremas kulitnya lembut, meyakinkan. "Meskipun itu masih belum selesai, tidak apa-apa melupakan semuanya hari ini."

Menatap jemari lentik yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya, Sakura tersentuh oleh saran tulusnya. Matanya menengadah ke jendela mobil, dimana pertokoan tampak berjejer di setiap sisi jalan raya.

Matahari bersinar terang, memberikan perasaan positif tumbuh menyelubungi Sakura yang agak tertekan.

"Kau benar," desahnya lirih. Dan ia mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan dan tersenyum lebar kepada sahabatnya. "aku akan membeli seratus kantung camilan manis tanpa harus mencemaskan berat badanku!"

Mikasa mendengus, namun tak ayal guratan tipis di bawah matanya menyiratkan ia membalas senyuman Sakura.

Begitu keduanya tiba di dalam _Mall_, Sakura menyarankan untuk ke toko pakaian terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa balasan keberatan dari Mikasa, ia mengambil tangannya dan menuju ke sebuah toko di dekat lift.

Tempat itu memiliki lampu berwarna kuning temaram yang menentramkan, dindingnya adalah cermin yang sangat besar, memantulkan pakaian-pakaian berbagai warna yang digantung di setiap sudut ruangan.

Dengan semangat, Sakura mendekati salah satunya dan memilih selagi Mikasa mondar-mandir di sekitar toko untuk melihat-lihat tanpa minat.

Sebenarnya tujuan ia kemari karena ingin mempunyai hubungan yang lebih akrab dengan Sakura. Dan Mikasa tahu gadis musim semi itu sangat suka berbelanja. Tentu saja informasi tersebut didapat dari Eren.

Hanya sedikit yang dia ketahui tentang Sakura Haruno. _Ravenette _melirik lewat ekor matanya, sekalipun Sakura terkadang menceritakan masalah kepadanya, entah mengapa ia merasa Sakura begitu susah ditebak. Atau dirinya yang kurang peka terhadap sekitar?

_Gadis pink itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi._

Itulah yang ada di benaknya selama perjalanan. Terlebih ia terlihat melamun dan gelisah.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, makan siang, bahkan main di _game center_, keduanya berniat pulang.

Sakura akhirnya bersenang-senang, mengabaikan keinginan untuk melihat ke belakang. Berpura-pura seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi, mendorong bayangan Levi menjauh dari pikirannya. Dan sekarang, perisainya secara bertahap bertambah kuat dan tak ada yang dapat menembusnya.

Levi bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya orang yang merupakan kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Ia berpegang teguh dalam hal tersebut berkali-kali.

Sakura melirik jam karet yang melingkari pergelangan tangan putihnya. Pukul 5 sore. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Pantas saja langit sedikit berwarna jingga dan burung-burung mulai terbang menuju sangkar.

"Hei Mikasa, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kenangan?" tawar perempuan itu sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari tas bahunya.

Mikasa menoleh dan mengerutkan kening, tampak sepenuhnya bingung. "Kenangan? Ah, baiklah."

Mendapat persetujuan, Sakura tanpa pikir panjang memeluk bahu Mikasa yang agak lebih tinggi darinya, menempatkan lensa belakang di tengah-tengah.

Gadis berambut hitam terkejut, tapi tidak menampik tindakannya yang tak sungkan. Malahan, ia balas meletakkan tangan kiri di bahunya.

Pada kesempatan normal, ketika Eren mengambil foto bersama, Mikasa enggan repot-repot tersenyum. Kadang-kadang bahkan memalingkan muka karena tidak terbiasa melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi ini Sakura, dan mereka sedang menikmati hari yang menyenangkan.

Mikasa tidak mau merusaknya. Jadi, dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kendati, senyum tipis yang ia tunjukkan justru sesempit sehelai kertas, lagipula ekspresinya tetap sarkastik dan datar.

Mungkin memang ia memiliki wajah alami yang seperti itu sejak peristiwa mengerikan di masa lampau.

Sakura tampak semanis biasanya. Tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi bagian atasnya yang rapi dan matanya yang besar menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Dia meluangkan waktu untuk memeriksa foto ketika Mikasa bilang dia akan mengambil kendaraannya sementara meminta Sakura tetap di sini.

Foto itu, kenangan yang akan ia kenang. Senyum simpul terpoles di bibirnya samar. Rasa lega membengkak dalam dirinya. Dia sangat senang akhirnya Mikasa bisa lebih terbuka padanya, setidaknya kini dia tidak secanggung dulu.

Perempuan bersurai hitam berjalan cepat menuruni bukit aspal, mendekati kendaraan pribadinya yang terletak di ujung parkiran. Dia mendesah, jarak yang ia tempuh untuk mencapainya lumayan jauh.

Dengan perlahan Mikasa melirik ke penjuru ruangan. Seperti parkiran lainnya, tempat ini begitu gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu neon di atasnya.

Ia baru sadar tak ada orang sama sekali. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya sejak memasuki parkiran.

Tangannya bergegas merogoh saku _vest _bagian depan, sebuah kunci mobil ia genggam erat seolah-olah jika Mikasa lengah ada yang akan merebut benda tersebut.

Sambil membuka kunci pintu mobil, Mikasa menarik napas panjang dan melonggarkan rahangnya yang sedikit tegang.

_Ravenette _sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada orang yang mendekati punggungnya secara hati-hati. Seseorang itu menggenggam sebuah tongkat besi panjang di tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam.

Ia langsung tersungkur jatuh ketika belakang kepalanya terkena hantaman tongkat besi. Dahinya membentur badan mobil dengan keras. Darah mulai mengucur begitu deras melalui luka yang ia daparkan.

Jejak merah tua mengalir di aspal. Mikasa mengerang sembari mengusap cairan lengket yang membasahi tengkuknya, namun itu tidak hilang, justru kian menderas dan rasanya mengerikan.

Gadis itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, tapi injakan yang ia terima di punggungnya membuat dia kembali jatuh.

Seringai kejam terlukis di bibir si pelaku saat tak ada perlawanan apa pun yang dilakukan oleh korbannya. Untuk membuatnya pingsan, dia menarik tangannya ke belakang sebelum menjambak rambut hitam Mikasa dan menghantam wajahnya sekuat tenaga.

Dalam sekejap, kegelapan melahap Mikasa.

Lebih banyak tawaan datang dari makhluk itu.

Sekarang, waktunya mengurus bagiannya.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana, memainkan ponselnya. Bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil yang keluar dari terowongan parkiran, dia mengamankan telepon genggam ke dalam saku belakang lalu menduduki bagian depan tapi dia tidak melirik ke bangku pengemudi.

Setelah mengamankan tas kecil di pangkuannya, gadis tersebut menyimpan kantung belanjaan di antara kakinya. Embusan udara kasar mengenai tengkuknya ketika ia menangkap bercak berwarna merah di sepatu seseorang di sampingnya.

Perlahan-lahan, dengan penasaran dia menegakkan punggungnya hanya untuk bertemu sosok asing di bangku pengemudi, alih-alih Mikasa.

Sepertinya jantungnya berhenti berfungsi ketika melihat tatapan orang itu. Saat dia merasakannya berdetak lagi, bahan bakar adrenalin memompa dirinya sendiri yang bernama rasa takut. Sensasi dingin di sekelilingnya terasa lebih tajam seakan menembus kulitnya dan bercampur dengan aliran darah.

Pupil abu-abu di balik topeng setengah wajah terasa membakar sum-sum tulang belakangnya. Dia memiliki kulit putih pucat yang halus. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sehingga membuat kesan mencurigakan.

Bola mata kusam orang asing tersebut tampak familier menurut Sakura.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Ia mendapati suaranya bergetar menyiratkan kepanikan.

Namun hening datang dari pihak lelaki.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, gadis musim semi mencoba membuka pintu.

_Terkunci._

Tak ada pilihan lain, seketika ia berpaling menghadapnya. "Ke—"

Kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan begitu memalingkan muka, ekor matanya menangkap tubuh seseorang di kursi belakang. Berbaring telungkup dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman, cairan merah pekat menghiasi bagian atas tubuhnya yang mendominasi rambut serta leher. Tetesan darah jatuh ke kursi kulit, menyebarkan aroma besi karat yang segar.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Sakura amat terkejut mendapati sahabat yang ia kenal baik dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Tidak ketika ia tahu _ravenette _memiliki sabuk hitamnya dalam seni bela diri campuran ketika masih muda. Dia meringis memikirkan gadis setangguh itu bisa dikalahkan oleh orang di sampingnya.

Kemudian, entah datang darimana, ingatannya melayang ke peristiwa ketika Levi menyuruhnya selalu membawa semprotan merica untuk jaga-jaga.

Ini menjengkelkan karena hal itu justru membawa rencana yang bagus saat ia dalam bahaya seperti sekarang. Terutama berkaitan dengan mantan pacarnya.

_Sial! Aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu. Aku perlu mengambil semprotan merica tanpa orang ini menyadarinya._

Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ia memutar otak mencari cara untuk membuka tasnya, mengambil botol berisi merica tanpa komplikasi. Akan sulit untuk melakukan itu, karena terkadang risletingnya macet.

Tapi, bodoh jika dia tidak mencoba.

Menenangkan detakan jantung yang mendobrak dadanya, perlahan dan tanpa melihat kemana pun selain tas kecil berharganya, tangannya yang dominan dengan hati-hati meraih risleting.

Mulai gemetar ketakutan, Sakura menariknya terbuka dengan kekuatan penuh, tak mengindahkan apakah itu akan merusak barangnya. Saat ini, nyawanya lebih penting.

Itu sampai Sakura berhasil membuka tutupnya dan berpikir untuk mengocok botol. Tetapi sayangnya tidak ada cukup waktu untuk melakukan itu. Terutama ketika penjahat asing tersebut duduk persis di sampingnya, mengamati tingkahnya penuh perhatian, meski anehnya pria itu tetap diam. Tak melakukan tindakan apa pun.

"KELUAR ATAU AKU AKAN MENGGUNAKAN INI!" Gadis itu berteriak di atas paru-parunya. Jari melayang di atas botol merica.

Bersiap-siap tentang sesuatu yang buruk, namun lelaki ini bahkan tidak bereaksi terhadap ancaman Sakura.

Ia hanya duduk di kursi pengemudi, tidak bergerak satu senti pun.

Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata atau suara yang berarti. Nyaris seakan dia tahu jika berbicara, perempuan itu bisa mengidentifikasinya.

Semakin lama ia mematung di sana, gelombang kewaspadaan menelannya.

"Hei—"

Detik itu pulalah dia beraksi, meraih tangan Sakura yang memegang semprotan merica. Kepanikan mulai membengkak.

Laki-laki tersebut melakukannya dengan begitu gesit dan tanpa peringatan.

Tidak heran mengapa ia begitu pendiam. Dia sudah merencanakan ini, bermaksud mengejutkannya.

Ketika Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman orang itu dan fokus untuk menekan nosel supaya menyemburkan isinya dengan tepat, sebuah kain beraroma aneh menjepit mulut dan hidungnya.

Dan semua ketakutannya berubah menjadi jeritan yang teredam.

_To be continued ..._


	6. Nafsu Membunuh Terbaik

Tittle : Empty

Fandom : Naruto, Attack on Titan

Rate : M

**Bab 6 : Nafsu Membunuh Terbaik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aku sudah berada di depan kafe.**

**Sakura : Bagus, aku hampir sampai. Masuklah ke dalam gang sempit di samping kafe dan aku akan mengejutkanmu dengan sesuatu. Kau pasti senang.**

**Kejutan? Kau tidak menyebutkan ini sebelumnya, Sakura. Apa itu?**

**Sakura : Tidak, tidak. Kalau aku mengatakannya, bukan kejutan lagi kalau begitu. Tunggu saja di sana, aku pasti datang untukmu.**

Ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

Pertemuan pertama setelah sangat lama mereka saling tidak berkomunikasi.

Seringaian bahagia Kouta melebar, berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang disebutkan dan menyender pada sisi gang tanpa khawatir pecahan bebatuan dan semen mengotori pakaian mahalnya. Ia terlalu senang untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Tak lama kemudian, suara tapak kaki yang menginjak semen trotoar terdengar ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya yang menampilkan ruang obrolan, berulang kali menggeser tampilan dan membaca ulang.

Sosok bayangan jangkung berdiri di samping Kouta, diam-diam mengangkat tongkat besi yang berlumuran cairan merah pekat, lalu tanpa segan menghantam sisi kepala Kouta.

Telinganya berdengung seketika. Suara retakan tak wajar dan bernada rendah mendistorsi semua bentuk suara lainnya. Basah yang hangat menyelimuti wajah pucat Kouta, menodai tanah cokelat kering tempat ia berbaring setengah tak sadarkan diri.

Dan hal yang terakhir kali pria malang itu lihat hanyalah sepasang sepatu hitam asing yang dengan lambat menekan luka mengerikan yang baru ia buat.

Sakit. Sangat menyakitkan. Sampai dia lebih memilih untuk memenggal kepalanya sendiri daripada harus merasakan sensasi mengerikan ini.

Degungan telinganya bergabung dengan nada lain, meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kouta menyadari bahwa itu ialah suaranya sendiri.

* * *

Sejumlah besar bintik-bintik gelap memenuhi belakang kelopak matanya. Di antara sadar dan tidak sadar, sakit kepala yang intens dan sangat menyakitkan menyertai sisa rasa sakit tubuhnya yang disebabkan oleh kekakuan sebelumnya.

Denyut-denyut di kepalanya memburuk ketika dia membuka mata. Cahaya kuning remang-remang dari lampu di atas tubuh berbaringnya, menyinari indera penglihatannya dengan agak berlebihan.

Akibatnya erangan meninggalkan bibirnya dan gadis itu segera menutup matanya.

Lalu, setelah sensasi nyeri tidak lagi buruk, Sakura membukanya dan mengernyit kesakitan.

Bola mata _emerald-_nya akhirnya dapat beradaptasi.

Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melilit kedua pergelangan tangannya. Itu masih mencengkeram kulitnya meski berjuang semakin keras. Panik mulai muncul.

Seraya membelalakkan matanya, tak memahami apa yang terjadi, Sakura melihat sekeliling dengan waspada dan terburu-buru.

Itu adalah sesuatu dari film _thriller, _pengaturan adegan dimana sang protagonis dipenjara dalam sebuah ruangan seperti bawah tanah di suatu tempat terpencil.

Dan sayangnya mungkin itu benar.

Sakura mencatat ia berada di ruangan bawah tanah yang memiliki luas cukup besar. Itu baru dugaan, meskipun selain dari sudut dia melihat sebuah lampu minyak yang dengan cahaya menyedihkan ditaruh di atas meja kayu panjang berdebu tak jauh dari pintu.

Sisanya benar-benar tertanam kegelapan mengerikan. Jadi sulit untuk melihat sekitar kamar, apa lagi menunjukkan detail yang tepat.

Simpul terbentuk di perut Sakura.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, sebagai penopang agar bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman. Sedikit lega karena kakinya bebas dari rantai yang melilit bagaikan ular.

Dia terus berjuang melepas ikatan di tangannya dengan harapan dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk keluar.

Mengandalkan setitik benang tipis kegigihannya, upayanya agar bebas dari ruangan menyeramkan ini. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya terlalu melelahkan untuk menonton. Jadi dia pikir akan menghindarkannya dari perjuangan yang sia-sia.

"Tidak ada gunanya." Mulainya dengan keras.

Sakura berhenti dan memutar lehernya dengan mata lebar.

"Percuma. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha, itu akan tetap mengikatmu," katanya lemah.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya khawatir, memandang Mikasa dari atas ke bawah tanpa melewatkan satu hal pun.

Mikasa belum mati.

Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat lubang menganga di hatinya membuatnya lega.

Gadis itu tetap terikat di dinding. Tali tambang menggigit tangan dan kakinya pula, namun yang membuat Sakura menangis ketika memar mengotori kulitnya, darah kering dan kotoran debu bercampur di rambut hitamnya yang kusut serta wajahnya.

Ia gemetar karena hawa dingin yang entah berasal dari mana, Sakura bisa merasakan rasa takut menguap darinya. Dan dia meringis pada pemikirannya sendiri, sekuat apa pun Mikasa, penjahat itu lebih tangguh dibanding yang ia kira.

"Mikasa." Suaranya terdengar grogi dan serak, tenggorokan mulai gatal dan Sakura batuk setelahnya.

Sakura menyadari bahwa pergelangan tangannya dirantai ke tempat tidur berdebu. Segera ia menunduk melihat rantai besi, mengirim gelombang ketakutan menjalar ke dalam benaknya.

Sekonyong-konyong, ada banyak suara kunci dibuka, yang menyebabkan keduanya terengah-engah menunggu penampakan penculik mereka.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sakura lihat berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan berjalan ke arahnya setelah menutupnya dengan debaman keras.

Wajah tampannya yang sama berkilau dengan lembut, mata abu-abu kusamnya meneliti setiap senti tubuhnya yang duduk di atas ranjang.

Sakura spontan menggeram melihat Levi, matanya berubah tajam penuh defensif.

"Aku melihatmu akhirnya bangun. Bagaimana istirahatmu, Sayang?" sapa Levi sambil berdiri di depannya, tersenyum normal seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

Mendengar panggilan yang disematkan mantan kekasihnya membuat Sakura mendengus jijik.

Pertanyaan dan ekstensi itu justru kian memperburuk kebingungan Sakura maupun Mikasa.

Namun dia mengesampingkan hal itu, fokus pada masalah besar yang ia dan Mikasa hadapi. Menginginkan jawaban.

"Apa artinya ini, Levi? Semacam lelucon gila? Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa-apa kau juga yang memukuli Mikasa dan mengikat kami?" bentak Sakura kasar.

Alih-alih menerima balasan yang ia inginkan, Levi justru memperlebar senyumnya. Di sana, kegilaan terukir dalam seringaian, dan semburat kegembiraan tampak jelas menerangi irisnya.

"Aku punya beberapa rencana yang sangat bagus bagi kita hari ini. Dan aku mengharapkan sikap manismu, oke?" sembur Levi. Cekikikannya berubah menjadi tawa rendah maniak.

Levi Ackerman gila. Satu kali Sakura mendapati ada yang tak wajar dengannya, tapi ia tidak menyadari betapa sinting dia sebenarnya.

Dan sekarang melihat kenyataan tersebut membuahkan hasil, benar-benar bencana.

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya dan mereka saling bertemu pandang dengan Mikasa

Ketakutan mutlak tertulis di wajah sahabatnya. Itu adalah ekspresi yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Yang mana mengejutkan mengingat Mikasa hanya selalu bertingkah dingin dan tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi.

Itu sakit. Tindakan pengkhiatan Levi dan rasa tidak aman mencekik lehernya, menyebar aliran tak menyenangkan yang membuat Sakura sulit bernapas normal.

"Kau benar-benar gila. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Sakura akan kembali padamu sementara mengurung kami seperti ini, kau tahu?" tuntut Mikasa tanpa pikir panjang.

Monoton dalam suaranya menghentikan tawaan Levi. Ia menatap Mikasa marah sebelum mengambil pisau daging yang dia sembunyikan di saku jas biru tuanya.

"Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain menerimaku." Desis pria itu. Memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos dan mulai memutar senjata tajam di tangannya seolah-olah benda tersebut mainan.

"Benar 'kan, **Sayang**?"

Orang yang dibicarakan justru meringkuk, tidak memiliki keinginan menjawab pertanyaan omong kosong, membiarkan punggungnya bersandar ke dinding yang dingin. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan intens yang Levi lemparkan.

Lantai yang kotor mencuri perhatiannya.

Jeritan keras bergema ke sekitar ruangan, matanya melebar penuh _terror _karena suara yang mendadak dan perempuan itu secara naluriah menutupi telinganya.

Dengan gerakan lambat dia mendongak hanya untuk bertemu sepasang mata abu-abu Levi yang memesona. Orang sinting ini tampak marah. _Sangat marah. _Tangannya mendarat di dinding, area yang dia banting persis di samping wajah kaget Sakura.

Sosoknya yang lebih tinggi menjulang di atasnya, tubuhnya sangat dekat, menyebabkan Sakura secara mental kian mendorong punggungnya hingga menempel di dinding sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Sakura," geramnya, nyaris meraung, jika tidak mengingat posisi seintim ini bisa merusak indera pendengarannya.

Tatapannya tajam dan dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang panas di saat yang bersamaan, membuatnya bergetar.

Nadi Sakura berdenyut cepat, keringat dingin membasuh tubuhnya yang meringkuk.

"Y-ya?" gagap Sakura setengah hati.

Levi bukan hanya menakutkan, dia definisi dari intimidasi.

Jemari panjang lelaki itu menyentuh pipinya supaya menghadapnya. Sakura tertegun menatap pada sosok psikopat itu. Aliran dingin sontak menjalar masuk ke dalam tulang belakangnya.

**_Demi Lucifer._**

Sakura tanpa sadar menahan napas di bawah kontak fisik kulit mereka.

"Apa yang—" Kata-katanya lenyap ketika sekilas ekor matanya menangkap pisau besar di samping kakinya. Ada risiko bila ingin melumpuhkan Levi menggunakan itu, apalagi pria itu berada di depannya.

Suara lembut yang dirindukan tampaknya menghibur Levi. Raut mukanya yang lurus makin lama melembut saat ia tetap menatap Sakura.

Mulutnya terbuka. "Dengar Sakura, jangan membuatku marah, maka aku takkan menyakitimu! Sederhana, sebenarnya."

"Ah ..." Ia menundukkan tatapannya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas ketidak berdayaan melawan psikopat sinting tersebut.

_Apa-apaan ini? Dari semua orang, kenapa dulu aku mencintai orang segila dia? Ya, itu semua sederhana saat dirimu diculik oleh mantan kekasih yang terobsesi dan mengurungmu di ruang bawah tanah. __**Amat sangat sederhana**_.

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu tersentak oleh pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba. Berdiri mematung menatap kedua bola matanya dengan datar. Levi memandang Sakura sedemikian intensnya seolah menghunjam ke dalam jiwanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami?"

Mikasa hanya diam memperhatikan. Tidak membuat gerakan berarti. Namun di dalam, api kemarahan berkobar memenuhi benaknya. Dia membenci dirinya yang lemah, kemana kekuatannya pergi?

Dia menarik diri, berdiri di depannya tapi cukup jauh sehingga ia bisa bernapas. Kerlingan penuh keganjilan yang mengerikan di matanya tersiram cahaya kuning lampu, sudut bawah matanya berkedut menunjukkan sedikit tanda kebahagiaan.

Gadis musim semi itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Kembali Levi menyemburkan tawaan terbahak-bahak, bahunya bergetar saat dia tertawa. Sakura mengutuk rona merah yang muncul sembarangan di pipinya, kemudian memicingkan matanya sebagai upaya terakhir mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Tidak. Dia tidak jatuh pada pesona Levi, termasuk pada saat ini.

"Oh Sayangku." Manis, kecuali dalam keadaan semacam ini. Meninggalkan kekehan pelan dari pesta tertawa sebelumnya.

Sakura kian meringkuk di sudut. Ingin pergi sejauh mungkin darinya.

Levi tersenyum simpul. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Dia memberi jeda, lantas membungkuk di depan kekasihnya sekali lagi. "aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Kau bukan hanya milikku, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Dan aku dapat menghalalkan semua cara demi mempertahankan milikku. Bahkan jika aku mesti membunuh seseorang untukmu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan, mencoba untuk menelaah pengakuannya.

"Sekarang Sayang, mari membahas aturan sederhana yang baru," ujarnya seraya menarik diri dari posisinya.

Saat itulah Sakura melihat tas kecil yang ia bawa ada di bawah meja. Dia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya. Tidak mengejutkan.

"Aturan satu, jangan menghinaku dan ikuti perintahku!" Mulainya kemudian. Mondar-mandi di depan keduanya.

Serius?

_Dia sungguh-sungguh berpikir aku akan menurutinya?_

Sakura tersenyum miring, sosok angkuhnya muncul memikirkan peraturan bodoh tersebut.

"Aturan kedua, jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk melarikan diri!" Laki-laki itu berhenti sehingga bisa mengirim Sakura tatapan tajam. "dan terakhir, **kau milikku**! Ingat itu tiap kali kau melihat orang lain selain aku!"

"Apa?" pekik Sakura serak. Pandangannya kosong tak bernyawa, melongo.

Darahnya mendidih ketika mendengarnya.

Padahal ia merasa bebas dengan tak ada kehadiran mantan pacarnya. Namun semua itu direnggut sangat cepat dan dia mengurungnya bersama Mikasa yang tidak bersalah.

Apa yang salah dengan Levi? Sejak kapan dia seperti ini?

Dia yang terlebih dulu berselingkuh di belakangnya, bermain dengan mantan sahabatnya di masa lalu dan sekarang ini?

Sungguh tidak adil.

Sakura merasa sedikit mual atas tatapan lembut dan hangat yang mendadak dilemparkan Levi kepadanya.

Baginya bahwa Levi sedang memantapkan langkahnya untuk membunuh dirinya serta Mikasa suatu hari. Akan tetapi, gadis malang ini belum tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengawasi psikopat tersebut, Sakura kehilangan akal. Terutama keadaan terikat mereka tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Tapi aku percaya kau akan mengikuti aturanku yang sederhana ini. **Pacarku tidak akan pernah sekali pun berani melanggar salah satu aturanku**, 'kan?"

Ya, tentu saja dia akan melakukan semua itu. Psss seakan-akan.

_Begitu aku punya kesempatan, kami akan keluar dari kurungan neraka ini. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa membuatnya marah. Aku perlu berbuat sesuatu terlebih dahulu._

Alih-alih menjawab, pandangan Sakura terpatri sepenuhnya ke arah Mikasa yang duduk dengan tubuh penuh luka dan mengenaskan.

Gelombang panik dan khawatir mengaduk-aduk perutnya ketika melihat mata Mikasa terkulai lemah dan tidak bergerak.

Napasnya pelan, lambat, sangat tak wajar.

Dering keras berdengung di kepalanya. Ia memalingkan perhatiannya ke Levi lagi. Yang menatap tanah, anehnya tiba-tiba tampak kecewa.

"Mungkin ini sebabnya aku selingkuh. Kau tidak pernah menghormatiku," tuduh Levi datar.

Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Dia menghancurkan hatinya, menculik mereka, menyakiti Mikasa. Dan tiba-tiba menyalahkan segalanya kepadanya?

Ini adalah lelucon terbaik yang tak pernah berakhir.

Terima kasih. Sungguh mengesankan.

Sakura menyeringai sarkastik. "Benarkah Levi? Ah ... jadi kau berpikir begitu. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan caraku **'tidak menghormatimu' **itu karena kau brengsek," ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok Levi yang terlihat geli.

"Oh, aku brengsek? Seharusnya kau beruntung aku tidak menidurimu."

"Ohya? Yah ... seharusnya kau beruntung aku tetap bersamamu sampai akhir. Aku bisa dengan mudah meninggalkanmu. Karena ketika kau berada di kantor dan bekerja, aku bertemu banyak laki-laki yang menyukaiku tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku cukup baik dengan tidak berselingkuh darimu. Tapi sekarang aku menyesal tidak melakukannya," pekik Sakura. Semburan kemarahannya yang baru menghangatkan wajahnya.

Levi benci tiap kali ia menyebut 'lelaki' selain dia. Tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri saat gelombang kemarahan yang tak berkesudahan merengkuhnya.

Sungguh jelas bahwa kekasihnya sendiri punya niatan untuk bermain api di belakangnya.

"Kau melanggar salah satu aturan." Dia berkata di balik giginya yang terkatup rapat. Berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya.

Selanjutnya berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati tubuh Mikasa yang pingsan. Mencengkeram kerahnya dan menariknya dari tahan. Spontan kerutan jijik muncul di wajahnya karena kotoran, darah, serta memar menghiasi bagian atas tubuh perempuan tersebut.

Ketika menyadari apa yang bakal ia lakukan, Sakura tersentak maju.

"MIKASA!"

Sengatan dingin merambati tangannya yang dirantai kuat, mati-matian bersikeras meraih Mikasa yang dipukul, diinjak, ditendang, ditampar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Siksaan tanpa henti.

Dari situ, semuanya menjadi kabur. Sakura merasakan dirinya berteriak, namun ia tidak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Aroma logam berkarat memenuhi indera penciumnya, seakan buta, ia tetap mengharapkan kesejahteraan sahabatnya.

Udara menebal, ketegangan atmosfir sangat kuat—Sakura bisa merasakannya di belakang lidahnya. Sensasi menjijikkan dari darah yang membuatnya mual. Perlahan, seolah-olah dia merupakan korban dari pembunuh berantai yang baru saja bertemu pelakunya.

Fakta bahwa ia hanya bisa duduk di ranjang yang kotor, merasa cemas, takut, trauma, benar-benar tak berdaya, marah hingga menggetarkan tubuhnya. Paru-parunya menyempit dan nyeri.

Lihat, Levi merasa gembira sejak beberapa hari terakhir, sebab akhirnya bisa melanggar privasi Sakura. Tapi sekarang sementara gadis itu memberontak terhadapnya, kini jauh lebih sulit dijinakkan.

"Tidak. Hentikan!"

Selain itu, Sakura yang berpotensi melanggar dan berpikir bila ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menyingkirkannya. Itu pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan, dan hal tersebut menyebabkan sudut bibir Levi berkedut marah.

Di tengah isakannya, ia berhenti dan menatap Levi dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Dia membuka mulut agar memerintahkan Levi berhenti, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang menyelinap. Detak jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih kencang, dan kian keras lagi di telinga dan tulang rusuknya.

Sakura membeku penuh harap ketika mendengar erangan dari Mikasa, jari-jarinya berkedut.

Namun hal itu justru memperparah emosi Levi.

Dia mengamuk.

Sebelum perempuan itu bahkan bisa menghembuskan napas berikutnya, Levi cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

Levi mulai terus menerus memukuli Mikasa dengan semua kekuatan yang tersisa, sampai di sana darah keluar dari belakang kepalanya. Pada saat itu Levi masih menyiksa Mikasa yang tidak berdaya tanpa alasan. Dia terlihat seperti monster di mata Sakura.

Gadis malang itu memperhatikan saat ia menjatuhkan pukulan demi pukulan untuk melepaskan amarahnya. Dengan setiap pukulan yang mengalir adegan lambat di depan matanya, napasnya bertambah cepat.

Semakin banyak Levi mengamuk, semakin cepat pula Sakura bernapas. Ekspresi ganas di wajahnya tercetak dalam ingatan Sakura. Tingkat kegilaannya terwujud, dan dia merasakan benjolan isi perut di tenggorokannya.

Paru-parunya menyempit, dan kepalanya mulai berputar. Titik-titik hitam mengaburkan padangannya. Dan dengan air muka pembunuh terukir di benaknya, suara tengkorak Mikasa yang retak bergema di telinga sebelum hilang kesadaran.

_**Sahabat terbaiknya, Mikasa mati karena kesalahan bodoh yang Sakura perbuat.**_

* * *

Karena jam menunjukkan sudah terlambat, Eren memutuskan untuk menghubungi Mikasa dan Sakura. Lagipula, ia bertanggung jawab atas adik angkatnya. Kemudian lagi, Sakura adalah gadis yang disukainya.

Berjalan keluar, Eren melewati teras yang teduh, lalu melangkah beberapa meter menuruni jalan setapak berbatu yang bermandikan sinar lampu taman.

Sambil menutup pagar di belakangnya, ia melihat ke arah jalan apabila ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka.

Kosong melompong.

Menghela napas, Eren menepis ketidaksabarannya dan menghubungi nomor Mikasa.

Begitu suara seseorang terdengar, ia segera menyadari bahwa telepon genggam saudaranya mati.

Eren berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa mereka mengabaikan panggilanku secara bersamaan?"

* * *

"Jadi ini yang bernama Kouta Shinohara." Dengusan terdengar di seluruh ruangan segiempat, itu adalah cara untuk mengekspresikan tawa sinisnya.

Sekilas Levi tidak habis pikir mengapa gadis sesempurna Sakura bisa berteman dengan makhluk kurus kering dan lemah ini. Bahkan selera berpakaiannya ketinggalan jaman. Kemeja yang dilapisi _sweater _kebesaran serta celana _jeans _panjang.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang terpancar darinya. Dengan kaki dan tangan terikat ke kursi, sapu tangan menutupi pandangannya sehingga Kouta tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan. Mulutnya pun bernasib sama.

Namun dia sudah tersadar. Kepalanya nyeri sekali, meski ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya karena ada orang sinting yang sedang mencoba bermain-main dengannya.

"Kau punya nyali dengan mengirim surat pada pacarku. Kukira seiring Sakura tidak pernah membalas pesanmu, bahkan membaca saja tidak." Senyum miring terpoles begitu saja.

Hati Kouta yang malang berdenyut. Mengira-ira apakah itu kebenaran?

Walaupun banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan, kain yang membungkus mulutnya menghalangi niatan tersebut.

Pria berambut hitam melipat tangannya di dada dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Selanjutnya, dia berjalan ke sudut lalu kembali dengan kapak di tangannya.

"Sekarang haruskah kita mulai dengan jarimu?" seru Levi sambil melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan Kouta, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas meja di depannya.

"Ini untuk menulis surat kepada sayangku."

Sebelum pemuda malang itu dapat bereaksi, Levi telah mengangkat benda di tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan memotong jari panjangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Cairan merah menetes dan menodai meja kayu yang tua dan berdebu. Teriakkan teredamnya membuat Levi menepuk jidat, dia lupa untuk membuka sapu tangan agar bisa mendengarkan jeritan bocah yang telah mendekati pacarnya.

Seraya tertawa ganjil, ia membuka semua tali kecuali kakinya.

Dia takkan pernah membiarkannya kabur.

Tanpa belas kasih, kemudian lanjut mematahkan jari lainnya yang tersisa. Teriakannya semakin intensif ketika pria itu hampir memotong semuanya.

Sejujurnya itu adalah pemandangan yang menjijikkan untuk dilihat. Daging tanpa satu pun jemari sementara lelaki berambut _turqoise _meraung-raung kesakitan atas rasa sakit yang membunuhnya.

Dia menggeliat di kursi, memohon mati-matian supaya terbebas dari kesakitan yang tak berkesudahan menembus setiap senti tangannya.

Levi kembali mengangkat kapak di atas kepalanya, pancaran haus membunuh masih sama seperti yang ia lakukan di hadapan Sakura.

Mengingat gadisnya dia harus segera menyelesaikan kekacauan ini dan menemuinya di ruang bawah tanah.

Ah, Levi merasa buruk, Kouta ditempatkan di gudang tak terpakai di belakang rumah selagi Sakura harus berada di ruang bawah tanah. Kemudian lagi, dia berjanji bila gadis itu bersikap manis, dengan senang ia akan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Mata Kouta berkobar kaget ketika berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Namun bukan hanya itu, pria gila di hadapannya tengah mengayunkan kapak ke kepalanya.

Sebelum otak Kouta dapat memahami siapa atau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Levi telah memukul ke sisi wajahnya yang lain—yang tidak terluka.

Kemudian, Levi mengarahkan senjata berat itu ke lehernya, suara retakan tulang terdengar jelas mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Lehernya berubah ungu dan membungkuk dengan cara yang aneh ke belakang.

Untuk pukulan terakhir, dia memukul wajahnya yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Jeritan teredamnya yang mengerikan laki-laki dewasa itu abaikan.

Bagian belakang kapak tampaknya telah menghancurkan sebagian kepala Kouta, darah merembes melalui setiap luka dengan begitu deras bak air mancur.

Rambut _turqoise_-nya telah dihiasi warna merah jelek yang sangat pekat.

Setelah beberapa detik getaran tubuhnya melambat saat usahanya gagal untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Levi memastikan apakah bocah ini masih hidup atau tidak melalui bola mata serta denyut nadinya.

Yang ternyata tidak.

Kouta Shinohara telah meninggal. Menyusul Mikasa Ackerman.

Seringaian kemenangan menghiasi wajah Levi.

Tinggal satu orang lagi yang perlu diurus.

* * *

Keheningan yang menegangkan mengisi ruang bawah tanah tempat Sakura disekap.

Setelah peristiwa tak terduga yang berdatangan silih berganti, ia terluka secara mental dan fisik. Rantai di sekitar pergelangan tangan tak membantu meredakan keadaan tertekannya.

Matanya terbakar karena menangis sepanjang malam, tidak mendapatkan sedetik pun waktu tidur. Benaknya mencerminkan bayangan Mikasa yang dipukuli berulang kali acap kali dia memejamkan mata.

Tubuhnya terasa nyeri di setiap jengkal, menciptakan memar jelek yang menodai kulit putihnya.

**Dia memilikinya.**

Terlepas dari rasa menyengat pita suaranya, ia berteriak melampiaskan emosinya. Meski itu tidak ada gunanya gadis itu berupaya melepaskan diri dari tekanan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Sementara rasa takut tetap hadir kendati tak sekuat sebelumnya, penderitaan itu jauh lebih jelas. Kesakitan, ketidakberdayaan, rasa bersalah, dan kemarahan yang menenggelamkan jiwanya yang hancur.

Menyebabkan rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang nyaris menyaingi semua penderitaan fisik serta teror yang telah ia alami.

Air mata membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. Sakura merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh telah memancing amarah Levi sehingga menyebabkan pria brengsek itu membunuh Mikasa.

Eren.

Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di belakang hati kecilnya yang rusak.

Bagaimana ia bisa tetap memandang Eren ketika satu-satunya penyebab kakak angkatnya terbunuh adalah dirinya?

Ironi yang kejam tidak bisa dilewatkan.

Dia tidak tahu apakah sekarang sudah pagi atau belum.

Dalam posisi duduk meringkuk, Sakura menatap sekitar hanya untuk melihat kilas masa lalu yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

Darah menodai lantai, tempat Mikasa sebelumnya diikat. Menangkap bercak darah mengirim alarm ke kepalanya yang nyeri, hampir mengancurkannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura memalingkan muka, tidak mampu menangani emosionalnya sendiri.

Gerutuan akrab menembus udara hening di sekelilingnya. Membuatnya tersentak oleh bunyi yang tiba-tiba.

Ia baru ingat belum makan apa pun sejak kemarin. Dan kini kelaparan.

_Aku harus keluar dari sini._

Praktis berganti pakaian cepat, Levi berlari ke lantai bawah tanah. Dengan hati-hati membuka pintu, mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan sosok berbaring kekasihnya di tempat tidur.

Dia terlihat damai dan sangat imut. Napasnya lambat dan sesuai, dadanya naik turun dengan tenang. Levi bergegas duduk di sampingnya, berusaha tidak membangunkannya.

Hanya dengan menonton gadis itu terlelap membuang semua rasa lelah dan perasaan negatif lainnya. Otot-ototnya yang tegang rileks seketika, senyum memoles wajah tampannya.

Sakura tidur nyenak selama satu jam sebelum perlahan bangun. Dia bangkit perlahan sambil menggosok matanya yang merah.

Hal tersebut agak membangkitkan kegembiraan Levi, Sakura yang seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Selamat siang, tukang tidur," sapanya meski ia tahu masih pukul sembilan untuk mengatakan itu.

"Siang Levi."

Sungguh mengejutkan. Perubahan sikapnya tak ayal membuat laki-laki itu girang bukan main. Terdengar manis dan sehalus kain kasmir di telinganya.

Sakura merendahkan tatapannya, tapi Levi mengejutkannya ketika ia menyentuh dagunya dengan lembut. Gadis malang tersebut langsung menahan napas saat lelaki itu menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan melihat lurus ke kedua bola matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ia dengan penuh perhatian meletakkan tangan di atas punggung tangannya yang lebih kecil.

"Lapar," jawab Sakura singkat, lemah dan rentan. Bibirnya melengkung menjadi kerutan cemberut.

_Sangat menggemaskan. Jangan khawatir Sakura, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi._

Tidak bisa menahan diri, dia maju untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. Sangat hati-hati agar tidak menyakitinya.

Hanya ketika Sakura balas memeluknya Levi spontan terkejut dan heran. Dia meletakkan tangan di punggungnya dan bersandar di dadanya dengan santai.

Akhirnya setelah menarik diri pria itu menghunjaminya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Kupikir kau membenciku." Dia mendesis seakan kalimat itu racun di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku sadar sekarang kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak bertingkah seperti kemarin dan menyakitimu. Ini semua salahku. Aku minta maaf."

Agaknya Levi tidak sepenuhnya percaya atas kata-kata Sakura. Namun segera ia menepis semua itu karena memang ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Memilih untuk percaya padanya yang dipenuhi oleh cinta yang baru ditemukan.

Melilit jari-jarinya dengan miliknya, perempuan itu mendongak dan melemparkan senyum manis yang menunjukkan lesung pipitnya. Membuat hatinya meleleh. Kulit putihnya yang berkilauan di bawah sinar keemasan lampu, matanya cerah dan sikapnya kembali seperti dulu.

Bagi Levi, kini sudah saatnya ia menerima nasibnya.

Geraman perut Sakura membuat wajahnya memerah.

Levi tersenyum geli. "Aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Tetap tinggal di sini," perintahnya berubah tegas.

Namun terhenti ketika merasakan cengkeraman di bawah kain kemejanya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ingin ikut denganmu!"

Gadis itu menatapnya memohon. Godaan Levi untuk makan siang bersama di ruang makan menderas, namun pilihan terbaik adalah membiarkannya tetap di ruang bawah tanah.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan resiko kau melarikan diri," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ta-tapi itu tak adil. Aku sudah disekap di sini selama berhari-hari, tanpa makan, tanpa minum. Aku terus mendengar suara-suara aneh dan bayangan menakutkan berdatangan kemari. Aku takut. Kumohon, aku ingin selalu di sampingmu."

Permohonan dalam suaranya bergetar dipenuhi emosi yang tertekan. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca dengan putus asa.

Levi bermaksud menggelengkan kepala ketika air mata nyaris merembes melalui bola mata Sakura. Ekspresi itu. Walau menggemaskan tapi Levi takkan membiarkan miliknya sedih seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi ia belum memperlakukannya dengan benar sejak mereka putus.

Lelaki tersebut menyipitkan mata begitu mendapati jejak memar di pergelangan tangannya yang terbungkus rantai. Ia meraih ke bawah memegangnya namun gadis itu langsung meringis. Sebaliknya, Levi menggenggam telapak tangannya yang mungil agar terbungkus oleh jemarinya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum pada kontak itu. Semakin meyakinkan Levi bahwa dia sudah kembali mencintainya.

_To be continued ..._


	7. Penyelamatan Terbaik

Tittle : Empty

**Bab 7 : Penyelamatan Terbaik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sial. Menjijikkan. Nista._

Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat Levi jatuh pada kasih sayang palsunya. Dan mengungkapkan omong kosong tentang akhirnya menerimanya kembali.

Dan pada akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari ini.

Awalnya Sakura takut itu takkan berhasil seperti yang ia rencanakan. Akan tetapi, Levi yang bodoh telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Levi mencengkeram tangan kanan gadis tersebut selama berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju dapur.

Kurangnya asupan energi menyebabkan langkah Sakura lamban dan terkesan tak bersemangat. Levi menuntunnya ke dapur setelah mengunci pintu.

Jadi, selanjutnya apa?

Diam-diam Sakura mengutuk di bawah napasnya. Ia memperhatikan saat dia memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura duduk di bar dapur selagi lelaki itu memasak.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh.

Sakura tanpa ragu mengira ia berada di rumahnya sendiri. Fakta bahwa semua interior dan lorong-lorong rumah membuatnya yakin. Dan saat itulah bola matanya melebar dalam realisasi.

_'Ini sangat lucu. Bagaimana aku bisa terkunci di ruang bawah tanah milikku sendiri?'_

Atensinya kembali fokus pada Levi alih-alih perutnya yang menggeram.

Dua menit kemudian, tanpa suara dan sepenuhnya hati-hati, ia bangkit dan menuju kabinet dapur.

Levi senantiasa mengawasinya dari sudut matanya.

Dia membuka salah satu kabinet dan mengambil sebuah gelas tinggi. Kemudian, berjalan menuju wastafel, Sakura mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air mineral dari kulkas.

Tenggorokannya yang kering dan gatal menghilang begitu ia selesai menghabiskan minuman dingin tersebut. Sakura memejamkan mata, energi secara lambat mengalir di dalam dirinya.

Sakura mengisi air kembali dan menyesapnya pelan. Memandang punggung Levi yang menghadap ke arahnya, dia menyadari hampir menyelesaikan memasak.

Dan sungguh terlihat enak. Mulutnya berair melihat hidangan makan siang yang sangat menggugah, terlebih saat perutnya yang kosong melilit perih.

Keinginan memakannya sangat kuat, namun apabila gadis itu sudah makan siang, kemungkinan besar Levi akan memasukannya kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian ...

Pikirannya untuk mengurung Sakura di tempat semula lenyap ketika dia menemukan sari apel dari kudapan yang ia siapkan mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Zat kaya gula alami itu menyusut perlahan hingga ke dagunya, sampai dia menyeka menggunakan tisu di sisi lain _kitchen bar._

Mengerutkan kening atas tindakannya, Levi merasa frustasi. Mengapa ia tidak menjilatnya saja? Itu akan menjadi tindakan yang jauh lebih menarik untuk ditonton.

Situasi akan jauh lebih baik bila mana dia dapat menjilat dari wajahnya. Lelaki itu bisa saja menabrakkan bibirnya ke miliknya saat itu, dimana beberapa cairan manis berkilau dalam cahaya matahari.

Tatapan yang sejak tadi tak pernah meninggalkan sosoknya membuat Sakura jijik, risih.

Mengapa pria ini malah memandanginya begitu intens bak sepotong daging segar?

Perhatiannya teralih ke arah kamar mandi di sisi lain dapur. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Levi, aku ingin mandi. Badanku bau dan kotor, aku bahkan merasa gerah. Bolehkah?"

Mengandalkan kemampuan melakukan tatapan anak anjing meratap, akhirnya gadis itu berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan segi panjang yang sempit. Levi memberikannya dua potong pakaian berupa _sweater _lengan panjang serta rok cokelat.

Tapi tidak masalah. Yang penting sekarang ia harus berakting sampai akhir. Harus meyakinkan.

Sakura menatap wujudnya dari cermin, yang seketika mengernyit jijik. Rambut merah mudanya kusut, sungguh jelek karena diselimuti oleh debu dan kotoran aneh.

Setelah melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat, Sakura langsung menyalakan _shower_.

Sayangnya, Sakura tidak boleh memikirkan kesenangan sesaat ini. Ketekatan memenuhi jiwanya yang rapuh. Ia melibatkan diri dalam rencana strategis yang dalam.

Dan begitu selesai berpakaian, sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah dan lembab, dia menoleh ke arah ventilasi udara di atas toilet yang mengarah ke halaman samping rumah.

Lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

Itu akan menjadi ide yang sangat bagus.

Sakura menyeringai lebar, merapikan penampilannya dan berusaha menetralkan kegembiraannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi semacam ekspresi ketakutan.

Bayangkan saja kejadian baru-baru ini. Ketika psikopat itu membunuh sahabat terbaiknya yang tangguh. Air mata mengancam akan turun, namun Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bergegas meminta bantuan Eren atau seseorang. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kunci pintu sekalipun ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkan teriakkan nyaring yang membahana.

Gedoran pintu membuatnya nyaris tersenyum, itu hilang saat pintu terbuka tanpa pemaksaan.

Dia lupa menguncinya.

_'Bagus sekali, Sakura,'—_batinnya sarkastik.

Seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangnya khawatir. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka?"

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung menerobos memeluk Levi, terisak di bahunya. Kendati masih bingung, sebagai seorang pacar dia mencoba menenangkan Sakura, menanyakan pertanyaan tadi sekali lagi.

"A-ada seseorang yang mengintipku," gagapnya, masih terisak sambil menunjuk ventilasi yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

Tampaknya Levi menerima mentah-mentah kebohongannya, sebab ia langsung melepaskan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil.

"Dimana? Siapa? Apa kau melihat seperti apa rupanya?"

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, dengan perlahan namun penuh perhitungan, Sakura menyelinap ke luar dan setelah itu membanting pintu di belakangnya, menguncinya rapat karena kebetulan kamar mandi hanya bisa dikunci dari luar.

Perhatian laki-laki itu teralihkan ke pintu yang ditutup. Segera, amarah membakar hatinya yang terluka atas pengkhianatan Sakura.

Raungan kemarahan yang teredam adalah hal terakhir yang ia indahkan.

Naluri yang mematikan memerintahkan Sakura untuk keluar dari rumah, berlari dan minta bantuan. Dengan bijaksana menaati presentasi ini, dia bergegas melangkah cepat ke pintu depan.

Mata terus-menerus memeriksa sosok gelap yang kemungkinan muncul, antisipasi mempercepat detak jantung histerisnya yang mengalir. Jarinya gemetaran karena akhirnya melakukan kontak dengan daun pintu, memutar sepelan mungkin, tak mengindahkan suara berisik gangguan di sisi lain.

Pikirannya tengah sibuk merencanakan tindakan yang tepat. Jari turun. Panggil taksi, kemudian pergi sejauh yang dia bisa. Intinya, rumahnya sekarang bukan tempat yang aman.

Pintu itu bahkan tidak bisa ditarik ke luar.

_'Sial. Aku lupa kuncinya.'_

Mengerang frustasi atas situasi yang menjengkelkan, Sakura bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa pertanda sama sekali, kilas balik malam-malam sebelumnya berputar di kepalanya. Telinganya meninggi oleh getaran lembut yang berasal dari ponsel di atas meja. Gadis tersebut langsung mengambilnya.

Itu berkedip, memberitahunya tentang ratusan panggilan tidak terjawab. Untungnya, Levi tidak berpikir untuk menyembunyikan barang kesayangannya di suatu tempat.

Eren.

Tidak mengherankan.

Gedoran kencang di bawah kamar perlindungannya terhenti, suasana hening seketika. Alih-alih merasa aman, justru perempuan tersebut menahan dirinya untuk balas meneriaki Eren supaya bisa menolongnya keluar dari neraka ini.

Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah benda persegi panjang lain di atas meja belajarnya.

Kenapa itu bisa ada di sana?

Adalah pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya saat dengan berani mengambil dan memeriksa isinya penuh curiga.

Menggulir layar tergesa-gesa, dia akhirnya menemukan sebuah file berjudul namanya dalam huruf kapital dan tanda hati di belakang. Sakura tertawa pelan, karena apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan ketika menangkap basah mantan pacarmu menamai salah satu file menggunakan namamu.

Setidaknya gadis itu ingin melonggarkan emosi tertekan dalam sistemnya.

Nekat, dia langsung membukanya.

Namun menyesal setelahnya. Matanya melebar hingga nyaris keluar dari tengkoraknya. Waktu terasa berhenti dan udara di sekitarnya menghilang.

Ada sangat banyak foto. Satu-satunya subjek adalah Sakura sendiri.

Baris pertama berisi potret dirinya dan Levi masih berpacaran, saling mengirim kasih sayang melalui tindakan seperti pelukan, ciuman, dan sebagainya. Awalnya biasa saja. Tapi semakin ke bawah semakin membuatnya kaget.

Potret yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam dan terencanakan ketika dirinya sedang memasak, membersihkan apartemen, atau pun saat ia duduk sendirian di suatu tempat di luar rumah.

_Obsesi gila macam apa yang ia miliki?_

Dengan setiap foto yang terlewat, perutnya berputar-putar, jijik mendidih dalam benaknya.

Beberapa diambil dalam jarak jauh, sementara yang lain secara dekat. Darahnya membeku, berubah menjadi es, gelombang gambar baru terdiri dari tubuhnya yang tidur. Akan tetapi, banyak potret pribadi yang mengganggu ini memperlihatkan mantan kekasihnya berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Lengannya melingkari pinggangnya.

Dia mengarahkan kamera pada sudut tertentu untuk menyindir ilusi romantisme. Seolah, lelaki normal yang diam-diam membuat foto bersama kekasihnya yang terlelap.

Sakura sering melihat gambar semacam ini di situs web, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Levi yang berengsek bisa lebih _creepy _dari ini.

Jadi, selama ini Levi beberapa kali menyelinap ke dalam rumahnya dan ...

Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

Berulang-ulang fakta ini terngiang dalam kepalanya yang sakit.

Perutnya melilit seakan-akan menghancurkannya lebih jauh dengan setiap gema pengulangan raungan namanya yang keluar dari mulut Levi. Dia merasa seolah dunia di sekitarnya berputar-putar membentuk sensasi pusing dan putus asa.

Runtuh berantakan, sepenuhnya menghapus hal-hal yang melekat di benaknya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menonton.

Seekor monster yang awalnya ia pikir hanya delusi yang mengintai dalam bayang-bayang, menyamar di bawah kedok kekasihnya. Rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan di dadanya mengancam membuatnya harus bertopang ke dinding agar mendapat keseimbangan.

Kekecewaan dari kebohongan Levi sebelumnya masih membekas. Kali ini fakta tersebut memperparah perasaannya. Sejujurnya, ia berharap tidak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali.

Pengkhianatan sungguh-sungguh menghancurkan jiwanya yang lemah, dan keterkejutan secara lambat melelahkan. Gelombang ketakutan menggigit setiap inderanya.

Udara dingin menyapu wajahnya ketika matanya meleset ke pintu. Levi belum keluar dari kamar mandi, atau setidaknya itulah yang ingin dia yakini.

Mungkin juga selama ini yang melakukan sesuatu pada fisiknya yang terasa lelah belakangan adalah tindakan Levi yang lain.

Itu masuk akal. Mengingat Levi yang sekarang bukan orang yang Sakura kenal lagi.

Setelah tangan yang goyah mengembalikan ponsel Levi ke tempatnya semula, Sakura menggulir layar menuju _list contact _dan memutar panggilan, setelah beberapa dering yang menegangkan, akhirnya Eren menjawab.

_**"Hei kau bocah, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai betah berlama-lama di suatu tempat selama 24 jam lebih?"**_

Gadis itu meringis mendengar nada tinggi Eren yang tidak sungkan, membentaknya marah. Oke, dia paham betapa cemasnya pria itu tapi haruskah berteriak persis di dekat telinganya?

Dobrakan keras terdengar.

Sakura menelan benjolan di tenggorokannya.

_Monster itu kembali. Dia akan mendapatkanmu._

Dan pada saat itu pula rasa takut membakarnya, dia segera memuntahkan isi benak-benaknya secara membabi buta.

"Tidak, jangan mengomeliku dulu. Aku ... kau harus membantu kami. Levi psikopat gila. Dia menculik kami, menyiksa Mikasa dan aku sekarang tidak punya waktu tersisa untuk keluar. Aku dikurung di ruang bawah tanah, dia me–"

Sesuatu dengan kuat membuka pintu dengan bantingan yang dapat didengar sepenjuru rumah, dan refleks Sakura merasakan setiap otot tubuhnya membeku. Dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Napas hangat yang akrab mengipasi telinga kanannya, memprovokasi bulu di belakang lehernya untuk berdiri.

"Sakura."

Tanpa membuang waktu gadis itu menarik diri dari binatang buas ke sisi lain ruangan dan mata abu-abu menyala mengikuti.

Ketika pada jarak yang masuk akal dia berbalik menghadap penyiksanya. Levi Ackerman.

"Harus kukatakan ..." Mulainya dengan lancar. Perlahan dan sengaja mengamankan telepon genggamnya ke saku celana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Sakura.

"Aku sedikit malu dengan kelalaianku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan **gadis yang sopan sepertimu**secara kasar mengintip barangku." Intonasinya menurun dengan bahaya, dan sekejap Sakura menggigil di bawah kemarahannya.

_**"Sakura? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu suara Levi? Sakura?"**_teriakan panik Eren sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan sedakan di belakang lidahnya.

Iris Levi sekilas melirik ponsel di tangannya sebelum kembali menatap kekasihnya curiga.

Dia berdecak. "Mengabaikanku seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi kau menentang peraturanku."

Setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya membuat Sakura muak. Kedua jarinya saling mengepal, bergetar dengan panas dingin ekstrim, nyaris memecahkan _handphone-_nya karena tekanan saat buku jarinya berubah menjadi pucat.

"KA-KAU ...," pekiknya setengah tersedak. "ITU KAU! KAU SANGAT MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Yah," sahut Levi tenang. Sepertinya tak terpengaruh oleh ledakannya. "aku sangat kecewa kau memutuskan aku. Awalnya berjalan dengan baik, tapi kau justru kembali mengkhianatiku."

Dia cemberut, menghela napas dramatis.

Sekalipun sensasi ini tampak akrab, Sakura tetap bersikap waspada.

"Oh, baiklah, aku kira sudah selesai momen saling mengintip rahasia masing-masing. Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mengembalikanmu ke posisi yang seharusnya."

Atmosfer di sekelilingnya berubah menghitam dan pengap. Seringai ganjil tersungging di wajah bengisnya yang dingin.

Panik meremas paru-parunya. Bahaya yang sangat besar berdenting di kepalanya.

Napas gemetar berembus saat mata emeraldnya dengan hati-hati menelusuri tangga di ujung pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

_'Jika aku bisa berlari secepat mungkin tanpa sepengetahuannya, bila aku cukup cepat mengunci pintu kamar dan berlari ke sana, kemudian—'_

"Berpikir melarikan diri?" tebak pria itu monoton.

Sekonyong-konyong Levi bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya dengan sorot tatapan yang menyeramkan.

Matanya balas menatap gemetar, ekspresi ketakutan yang kental di mukanya karena ia telah membaca pikirannya dengan tepat.

"Aku tidak akan segan menyakitimu setelah ini!"

Sang predator siap untuk menyerang. Psikopat itu mengambil langkah ke depan, mengharuskan Sakura mundur ke arah pintu.

"Milikku," desahnya, lengkungan sudut bibirnya melebar seiring pancaran matanya menunjukkan kemenangan.

Didorong oleh rasa takut yang gemetar, Sakura berlari cepat ke tangga, bergegas melarikan diri makhluk itu.

Adrenalin yang terbakar memompa pembuluh darahnya, melelehkan es teror yang membekukan setiap sel sarafnya.

Dia berhasil menuruni pijakan keempat saat sentakan kasar mencengkeram rambutnya, lalu memberikan lemparan ganas yang membuat gadis itu jatuh menggelinding ke lantai bawah. Jeritan menyakitkan bergema seketika, tangan yang menggenggam ponsel tanpa sengaja telah longgar dan menghantam lantai kayu.

Perempuan malang tersebut mencengkeram tiang tangga saat Levi dengan kejam menyeretnya ke arahnya. Tulang-tulang di pergelangan kakinya berderak karena tekanan Levi yang kencang.

Sakura menangis saat merasakan jari-jarinya tergelincir oleh keringat dingin. Semburan keberanian menyala, isi hatinya memerintahnya agar berputar ke belakang. Sebagai bela diri, Sakura menggunakan kakinya yang lain untuk menendang dada Levi sekuat tenaga.

Itu sangat efektif untungnya. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya saat dia terhuyung mundur, jatuh ke lantai dan mengeluarkan batuk yang keras, secara agresif mengambil udara.

Ia tidak berlama-lama menertawakan kesuksesannya. Alih-alih, Sakura menggerakkan kedua kakinya memanjat tangga menuju suatu tempat yang ia pikir bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian untuk sementara.

Karena apabila memecahkan kaca jendela ruang tamu akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk mencapai ke sana, ia harus mengangkat sesuatu untuk menghancurkan itu.

Akan tetapi, begitu dia mencapai puncak, setiap perasaan sukses yang makmur lenyap tepat saat telinganya menangkap napas tersedak laki-laki tersebut mereda. Secara spontan digantikan dengan tawa cekikikan.

Sangat tak teduga, Levi berdiri seolah tidak ada yang salah. Menatap mata Sakura yang berkabut dipenuhi teror, sebuah tangan diletakkan di mana ia menendangnya.

"Sakura, jadi kau mau main petak umpet."

Dia memaksakan dirinya supaya mengalihkan pandangan karena ekspresi gila, penuh dengan niat jahat.

Kendati kekuatannya melemah, ia tak boleh berhenti sekarang.

Ancamannya membangkitkan nasib yang ditakdirkan. Keinginan kuat bertahan hidup memotivasinya untuk mendapat perlindungan di balik pintu pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatannya. Membantingnya hingga tertutup.

Sembari mengamankan slot, ia berusaha mendengarkan gema langkah kaki yang berat. Tapi debaran jantungnya lebih keras dari itu.

Meski demikian dia mencoba memperhatikan sosok jahat yang akan datang, dan semuanya hening sampai bunyi ketukan mengagetkannya. Dia merasa kembali ke peristiwa itu, dimana si penyusup berada di depan kamarnya.

Setiap ketukan menghasilkan sekujur badannya menegang.

"Sayang, keluarlah! Aku sudah menemukanmu."

Tak diragukan lagi, Levi tengah menyeringai di belakang pintu.

Ketegangan melonjak drastis ketika sepenuhnya menyadari fakta bahwa pasti akan mendobrak masuk. Matanya memindai kamar tidurnya.

Gagasan bersembunyi di kamar mandi atau lemari pakaian hilang, karena Sakura yakin Levi akan segera menangkapnya.

Daun pintu itu bergoyang agresif, memperingatkan gadis itu untuk bergegas.

Sakura menuju kamar mandi, mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Menciptakan improvisasi, Sakura merangkak ke bawah tempat tidur.

Levi akan berpikir dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari atau kamar mandi. Dan ketika dia berkonsentrasi pada misi, ia bisa menyelinap keluar dan memecahkan salah satu jendela ruang tamu atau semacamnya untuk keluar.

Dia tidak bisa menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai bawah.

Itu bunuh diri namanya.

Sakura mengutuk, kenapa nasib begitu buruk?

Pintu terbuka.

Napas tertahan dan gelombang pasang es yang dingin menusuk tulangnya. Di bawah ujung selimut, dia mampu menangkap kaki telanjang masuk ke ruangan. Tapi begitu berada di depan pintu, Levi berdiam diri di sana.

Hampir pasti mengamati setiap sudut, berusaha menemukan Sakura melalui rasa takutnya. Yang pada saat ini mencemari udara.

Secara tak terduga iblis itu melangkah menuju tempat tidur, reflek Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan yang lembab oleh keringat dingin. Secercah harapan timbul saat kakinya meluncur ke kamar mandi.

"Sayang ... apakah kau di sini?"

Sakura bisa mendengarnya mencoba membuka kenop pintu. Peluang telah muncul. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang, perempuan berambut pink itu merangkak ke celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Praktis memohon agar keluar dari neraka ini.

Dadanya menggedor-gedor, seakan-akan hendak keluar dari rongganya.

Aliran dingin tumpah melalui dada, kaki, tangan, wajah pucatnya. Kepalanya akan mengintip ketika telapak tangan besar merenggut kedua pergelangan kakinya dari belakang.

"Ketemu!"

Teror dalam suaranya merangsang jeritan nada tinggi saat Sakura secara kasar diseret keluar dari bawah ranjang.

Sekarang dia telah berhasil menyingkirkannya, genggamannya terlepas dari kakinya. Dalam detak nadi berikutnya, ia hendak menggali jari-jarinya ke tangannya namun Sakura langsung merangkak mundur dengan cepat.

Mencoba bangkit, dalam prosesnya ia nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri karena terlalu kaku.

Cekikikan meletus dalam ruangan, tapi dia tidak melihat ke belakang. Telinganya menangkap langkah kaki yang mengekorinya.

Bersusah payah mengangkat kursi _bar_ yang berat dan melesat untuk memecahkan kaca jendela, teror merengkuhnya dengan erat.

Tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, sebelum perempuan itu bisa melaksanakan aksinya, makhluk itu berhasil menubruk bahunya hingga tersungkur dan benda di tangannya terlempar cukup jauh.

Lantai kayu sepertinya merindukan tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit seketika.

Sepasang kaki mendekat, ia mendongak dan melihat Levi menatapnya. Dia meraih ke bawah dan mengangkat bentuk sosoknya yang rapuh.

Dengan membabi buta Sakura mencakar tangan yang melilitnya, meronta mati-matian dan menendang. Sayangnya dia siap untuk serangan kali ini.

Sebelum gadis musim semi bisa melakukan hal lain, dia membanting kepalanya tanpa segan ke dinding. Dalam sekejap, kegelapan melahapnya.

Lebih banyak tawaan membahana datang dari mulutnya ketika menopang tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas di lengannya.

Levi melemparkan Sakura ke bahu kanannya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

Sejak panggilan penuh ancaman kurang lebih sepuluh menit lalu, meski belum yakin benar, Eren mencoba menemukan keberadaan dua perempuan itu.

Polisi terlibat, dan ia sudah memanggil mereka untuk datang ke lokasi yang ia anggap ruang bawah tanah yang dikatakan Sakura.

Menginjak beton dan menghirup angin musim panas, Eren segera membuka pagar, menyusuri halaman yang dipenuhi rumput dan membunyikan bel.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan bila dia menyembunyikan seorang gadis, Levi mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura agar tak bisa kabur.

Dia menuruni anak tangga dengan marah. Sangat menjengkelkan ketika ia bermaksud menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton wajah tertidur Sakura.

Seketika bola mata abu-abu Levi membulat mendapati sosok yang akrab berdiri di depan pintu. Kendati ia sudah menyangka Eren akan datang kemari.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan Sakura dan Mikasa," tuduh Eren langsung, tak membuang waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

Pemuda itu membisu kala memandang lawan bicaranya yang balik melemparkan belati tajam.

Sambil menerobos masuk, mencengkeram kerah _long sleeve button down shirt _mantan kekasih sahabatnya, ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau psikopat gila," cemooh Eren keras, sorot matanya memancarkan amarah.

Tak terpengaruh sedikit pun, Levi mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Pergi!"

"Seenaknya saja!" pekiknya, bibirnya melengkung ke atas tampak menghina. "aku tahu kau sudah tidak waras karena mengurung mereka."

Meskipun menyadari betapa mendidihnya lelaki itu, Levi masih mematung di tempatnya seperti manekin. Dan dalam sekali gerakan ia memelintir pergelangan Eren di lehernya, lantas secepat kilat berbalik badan, membanting punggung Eren ke atas lantai kayu.

Sang korban mengerang akibat benturan yang diterimanya. Levi segera menyeret kaki Eren dan menendangnya keluar.

Lelaki berusia 22 tahun tersebut bangkit berdiri sebelum berlari menerjang Levi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Memukul rahang kanan pria yang lebih tua sebanyak tiga kali hingga terhuyung mundur ke belakang.

Namun tindakan itu tak mampu menjatuhkan Levi.

Dengan adrenalin yang membakar dadanya, Eren bergegas menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tapi baru setengah jalan dia dikejutkan oleh tabrakan di punggung yang membuatnya tersungkur ke depan.

Levi membalikkan tubuh laki-laki itu, berulang kali menghantam tinjunya secara membabi buta ke wajah Eren tiada ampun.

Dan Eren yang tak mau kalah pun langsung menendang Levi, membuatnya terjatuh. Eren hendak melemparkan pukulan namun ketika kepalan tangannya nyaris mendarat ke arah Levi yang berbaring di bawahnya, laki-laki berambut abu-abu menahan tinjunya.

Sebelum diberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil napas, sahabat Sakura itu menghantamkan tinjunya yang lain ke berbagai sisi muka Levi dua kali lipat.

Sudut bibir keduanya mengeluarkan darah. Wajah mereka dipenuhi lebam yang membiru. Namun sebagai laki-laki yang sama-sama keras kepala, berjuang memenangkan pertarungan menegangkan.

Itu berlanjut sampai akhirnya Levi menendang perutnya sekuat tenaga agar menjauh dari atas tubuhnya.

Levi mengelap darah di sudut bibir dan hidungnya dengan punggung tangan kiri. Ada bercak merah yang mengotori kaos putihnya. Hal itu berlaku pula bagi Eren. Napas keduanya terengah-engah.

Eren berusaha bangkit berdiri, memfokuskan pandangannya yang agak buram pada tubuh Levi yang sudah bangkit tanpa emosi di wajahnya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali Eren," cibir Levi.

Dia hanya mendengus keras.

Tanpa pertanda sama sekali Levi langsung menerjang kepalan tangan pada Eren. Pria tersebut refleks menghindar dengan membungkukkan badannya kemudian bersiap balas memukul.

Akan tetapi, di luar dugaan, Levi segera berimprovisasi. Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya, dia melancarkan tendangan lokomotif ke arah tengkuk Eren.

Tubuh laki-laki berambut cokelat itu jatuh dengan kepala yang membentur lantai. Ia tak bergerak setelahnya selain genangan cairan merah pekat yang mengalir keluar dari kepalanya yang bocor.

Menyisakan tawa gila seorang Levi Ackerman yang memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

Begitu membuka mata, hanya sepenggal kalimat yang muncul dalam benaknya.

_Kembali ke ruang bawah tanah._

Panik kembali menerjang. Dan aroma kematian yang menguar di udara sama sekali tak membantu. Hampir terasa seperti ia telah dilemparkan ke peti mati besar dengan mayat baru.

Dia ingat nyaris keluar dari rumah ini. Kenapa Levi mengikatnya di kursi alih-alih merantainya? Apakah ia berencana menyiksanya? Lebih banyak teror melintas. Tidak ada alternatif, dia harus keluar bagaimana pun juga.

Kendati gigitan tali itu tajam, Sakura lebih banyak menariknya. Ia bisa merasakan kulitnya sobek saat cairan yang akrab mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Begitu tangannya bebas, gadis itu bisa melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakinya.

Untungnya psikopat Levi tidak mengikatnya terlalu keras.

Pergelangan tangannya mungkin terlihat mengerikan, tapi bagaimana pun akan sembuh. Bahkan bila mana bekas luka terbentuk, itu lebih baik daripada berdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan tali lepas, Sakura bersiap keluar melalui pintu persis ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya. Dia mendengar nada yang sama. Semacam seseorang yang mengeluh seakan baru bangun.

Apa dia hanya berimajinasi? Ini adalah ruangan yang sama tempat Mikasa mati.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, suara tepuk tangan dari kegelapan seketika membuatnya waspada.

"Aku akan mengatakan satu hal," ucap seseorang itu sambil melangkah hingga menampilkan sosoknya yang berlumuran bercak darah terlihat jelas.

Spontan gadis itu mundur ke belakang.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Levi menarik kursi dengan seorang pria yang terikat di sana.

Matanya membulat begitu menangkap wajah sahabatnya yang diselimuti lebam, darah kering, dan kotoran di mana-mana. Kondisinya semengenaskan Mikasa.

Hampir meloloskan detak jantungnya yang jatuh ke perut.

"Eren ..." Isak tangis Sakura mulai terdengar. "Levi, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apakah membunuh Mikasa tidak cukup bagimu? Mereka sahabatku, mereka tidak bersalah."

Raut wajah Levi sukar untuk didefinisikan, namun sekilas dapat ditangkapnya semburat gairah dalam mata hitamnya. "Kau sudah tahu Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apa saja, **apa saja**. Untuk mendapatkanmu lagi," tuturnya santai.

Kemarahan menetes di setiap sistem tubuh Sakura. "TAPI KENAPA? KAU SUDAH GILA. DEMI INI KAU JADI PEMBUNUH!" teriak Sakura melalui paru-parunya.

Entah harus berapa kali ia melihat teror semacam ini. Harus berapa banyakkah air mata yang ia keluarkan demi psikopat sepertinya? Luka mengerikan di hatinya entah mesti bagaimana agar menghentikannya.

Raut wajah Levi yang kecewa sama sekali tak ia acuhkan. "Apa kau tidak percaya lagi padaku? Eren tidak berhak mencintaimu. Hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu. _**All mine**_."

Kalimat terakhir membangkitkan trauma Sakura tentang betapa buruknya ia memperlakukan Mikasa sehingga sahabatnya sendiri mati karenanya.

Gadis berambut pink itu meraung, berupaya menumpahkan emosinya yang ia tahan.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI DAN LEPASKAN EREN!"

"TIDAK!" balas Levi monoton.

Kepala Eren terangkat dan langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat situasinya sendiri. Levi menarik rambut Eren hingga menengadah dan meletakkan pisau daging di lehernya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napas. Ia harus berpikir cepat sebelum korban lain meninggal.

"Levi, bisakah kita kembali dan hanya tinggalkan dia? Aku mohon, aku janji takkan melakukan itu lagi. Aturanmu ... aku akan ikut aturanmu."

Levi langsung berhenti, dia menatap gadis yang dicintainya curiga. Setelah apa yang terjadi tentu saja ia tak bisa langsung percaya.

"Benarkah? Apa pun? Janji tidak akan mengkhianatiku?"

Namun sayangnya ia terlalu mencintai Sakura hingga jatuh kembali dalam lubang yang sama.

Pria naif yang menyedihkan.

Meski ragu, Sakura melangkah hati-hati ke arah Levi, lalu meletakkan tangan di pundaknya lembut. "Iya. Apa pun. Untukmu." Dia sekuat tenaga tak mengerling pada Eren yang hanya menonton tanpa usaha.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Levi segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil gadis itu seraya membawa pisau besar di tangan kanannya.

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah saat mantan kekasihnya yang kejam mencium dahinya penuh kasih. Ia merasa jijik di bawah sentuhan Levi. Namun memilih mengabaikannya.

"Sakura," panggil Eren lemah. Mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang melilitnya. Tapi itu sia-sia.

Sebuah tekat baru melintas di kepalanya yang sakit.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar lagi. Dia akan terperangkap di rumahnya sendiri. Jika dia bunuh diri, ia takkan lagi memiliki kendali atas situasi aneh ini.

Kuku jari telunjuknya meluncur di bawah dagunya. Matanya segera bertemu pandang dengannya. Kemarahan pria tersebut sedikit mereda, meski ia bisa melihat bara kecil gelap yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Dan dengan itu dia menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir miliknya.

Dia membeku, perutnya melilit gelisah bersamaan denyut nadinya yang kencang. Tidak. Itu terdengar lebih lambat di gendang telinganya seakan-akan beban keputusan berikutnya akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Jarinya tetap berada di kulitnya. Sakura mesti mengendalikan diri karena dia tidak diijinkan menarik kekuatan saat ini untuk menikamnya.

Masih ada waktu untuk menunggu polisi tiba di rumahnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia tangkap dari mulut Eren saat Levi sibuk mencumbunya.

Tubuh gemetar dan merasa ternodai, Sakura bersandar ke dinding sementara Levi masih berdiri di sana, mengurungnya tanpa melepaskan senjata tajam.

Kalau begini akan lebih sulit untuk mengambil pisau dan menyerang Levi.

Tangannya perlahan meraih pergelangan tangan pria itu. Namun yang membuatnya kecewa, secara tak terduga Levi memindahkan pisau tersebut ke dada Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku akan langsung memercayaimu?" Bibirnya membentuk cemberut lucu.

Ini malah membuat kekhawatiran keduanya meningkat. Tangan Sakura jatuh ke samping tubuhnya yang lemas selagi jari Levi yang panjang membentuk sangkar di lehernya.

Jika dia bergerak, kepalanya akan hilang.

Senyum menyebar di wajahnya sebelum tertawa keras.

Kemudian, Sakura bisa merasakan sensasi dingin pisau menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Kali ini aku belajar dari kesalahan, Sayang."

Lebih banyak tawa mengikuti suara tawa laki-laki psikopat itu yang mengingatkannya pada tawaan badut di sebuah film horor.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh cengkeraman di lehernya. Levi tampak geli atas usahanya. Dalam upaya terakhir, Sakura hendak menendang selangkangannya secara tepat ketika bunyi sirene mobil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Levi kembali menatap Sakura. Kesedihan tampak di wajahnya yang pucat. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukan. Ia tersentak oleh kontak fisik, bersiap menerima pukulan atau teriakan.

Dia memeluknya seakan-akan Sakura akan menghilang jika ia melepaskannya.

"Levi?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena alasan lain, pipinya merah. Perlahan dia rileks terhadap sentuhannya.

Suara isak tangis mengagetkan gadis itu, merasakan bahunya yang basah di area wajah Levi bersandar.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku akan kehilanganmu."

Heran melihatnya dalam keadaan rentan seperti ini, Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung.

Menangis dan tampak cemas. Apakah ini benar Levi?

Terlepas dari situasi yang menyedihkan, secercah harapan berkedip di jiwanya saat memikirkan Eren mendapatkan bantuan. Semua teror yang ia alami lenyap seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi.

Setelah melemparkan pisau sembarangan, Levi menangkup wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Ia tidak dapat mendeteksi apa pun karena tatapannya kosong dan dingin.

Mereka bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki terburu-buru menembus.

"**Kau milikku**. **Hanya milikku**."

Beberapa orang berseragam polisi memasuki ruangan temaram. Menarik mantan kekasihnya menjauh dan mengamankan lengannya di belakang punggung saat Levi berjuang melawan.

Sakura dan Eren memperhatikan Levi mengeluarkan kata-kata kutukan dalam berbagai bahasa di bawah napasnya.

Begitu mereka membawa Levi keluar, Sakura bergegas membebaskan Eren dan mereka berdua keluar rumah.

Ambulan diparkir di sebelah deretan mobil polisi, dan menyaksikan sekelompok petugas medis membawa sesosok aneh di atas tandu.

Kesadaran memukul Sakura dan tanpa pikir panjang dia bergegas ke arahnya, Eren ikut di belakangnya.

Air mata mengalir deras seketika. Gadis berambut merah muda berusaha melewati petugas yang menahannya untuk mendekati mayat. Mayat Mikasa.

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Jatuh ke tanah tanpa harapan saat mereka membawa Mikasa, sahabatnya yang sudah mati.

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya.

Lengan-lengan berotot mengangkat dan melingkari tubuh mungilnya yang gemetaran. Masih terisak histeris.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Suara serak yang dalam membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinganya.

_Ini semua salahmu._

_Dia mati karenamu._

Sensasi sakit ini membunuhnya. Membuatnya mati rasa.

Sakura menyaksikan ambulan lewat dengan tandu lain, dia tidak punya kekuatan sekadar mendekat dan melihat siapa yang Levi bunuh selain Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba hawa berubah dingin dan mencekam. Sepasang mata mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

_"Kau milikku. __**Hanya milikku**__."_

Kalimat penuh obsesif Levi berulang kali melayang di benaknya.

Memalingkan kepala, dia menangkap seorang laki-laki yang duduk di tengah-tengah polisi. Tangannya diborgol, namun mata gelap tersebut senantiasa memandangnya intens.

Orang yang telah selingkuh darinya.

Orang yang telah mengancurkannya.

Orang yang telah membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah, terutama sahabatnya.

Psikopat itu.

Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Jam-jam berlalu. Sakura duduk menyendiri di kantor. Tampak berantakan dan kacau. Meskipun dia sudah tidak peduli akan penampilannya.

Terdengar derit pintu terbuka, dan ketika dia mendongak, matanya bertemu Eren. Sakura hampir lupa bahwa dia adalah penyebabnya bisa melarikan diri. Eren orang yang memanggil polisi dan menyelamatkannya dari Levi.

Dia juga orang yang melihat mayat Mikasa, kakak perempuannya.

Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ditinggalkan seorang saudara. Semua karena ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dan malah memicu penyiksaan Mikasa.

"Giliranmu."

Suaranya serak dan pecah. Rambutnya sekarang layu dipenuhi oleh keringat, mata merah dan bengkak, kantung matanya menghitam meskipun tidak terlalu tampak.

Sakura bergerak ragu-ragu mendekatinya. Sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu ia berbicara dengan pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku."

Menutup pintu, gadis tersebut duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Menceritakan kepada detektif yang menangani kasus mantan kekasihnya segala yang terjadi. Dari penculikan, penyiksaan, pembunuhan, dan sebagainya.

Air mata sesekali jatuh ke pipinya dan segera ia hapus.

Begitu akhirnya selesai, kemudian Sakura meninggalkan ruangan dengan emosional. Mengambil langkah pertama, menghirup udara malam yang dingin, Sakura memikirkan dimana ia akan tinggal sementara polisi sedang menyelidiki rumahnya. Dan sejujurnya ia tak ingin kembali ke sana setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Hei." Suara berat yang sama seperti sebelumnya menyambut indera pendengarannya.

Ia berharap sahabat lelakinya bisa berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Pakaiannya kotor, dan wajahnya ternoda ingus dan keringat. Matanya merah dan bengkak karena sering menangis tertekan belakangan ini.

Laki-laki dewasa tersebut menelan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan erat, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya sesak napas seperti yang dilakukan Levi.

Astaga. Kenapa dia memikirkan psikopat itu lagi?

Sakura melebur dalam wujudnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar punggung tegap Eren tanpa ragu, membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Tinggalah di tempatku. Kau telah melalui begitu banyak hal-hal mengerikan selama dua hari ini. Mengerti?"

Mereka hanya diam di sana dalam posisi seperti itu. Menikmati kehangatan masing-masing, kedekatan dan perasaan semacam aliran listrik di antara keduanya. Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Energi positif kian intensif setiap detik, tapi Sakura bisa merasakannya semakin lama kesedihan yang ia alami lenyap.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa aman.

* * *

_END_


End file.
